2859-traduction de Halfrobotchicken
by fr-fan-brittana
Summary: Santana Lopez est un agent à New York essayant de freiner le plus grand ego que la ville n'ait jamais vu. Tant dit que Brittany Pierce tente de créer la prochaine publicité qui fera le buzz à Seattle. Elles sont à 2859 miles de distance, mais juste un mauvais numéro pourrait tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour voici la traduction que j'ai faite d'une histoire que j'ai adoré et que je voudrais partager avec toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas eu la chance de la lire. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. L'auteur est Halfrobotchicken alors tous les compliments lui reviennent. Par contre toutes les petites erreurs de traduction et de français sont de moi. =)**

* * *

**2859**-Halfrobotchicken

Chapitre 1

Un hurlement fort et soudain de la chanson Paparazzi de Lady Gaga, qui venait de la table de chevet la tirait de son sommeil. Elle essayait d'émerger avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de regarder le réveille. 01H57 était affiché dans l'obscurité. Si elle le laisse sonner, il s'arrêterait probablement. Ça peut attendre. Elle remuait de nouveau sur le matelas. La chanson de Gaga se calma et elle referma les yeux. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, la Lady frappa de nouveau. 'I'll follow you until you love me.' (Je te suivrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'aime). 'Papa-paprazzi'. Cela signifiait que se n'était pas bon. Elle s'asseyait et enleva ses cheveux noirs de son visage. Avec une vérification rapide, ses soupons c'était confirmés. Elle répondit à son téléphone avec un coup rapide de son pouce. « Bordel qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Puckerman ? »

« Salut, Lopez. » Il sortait comme si c'était normal. « J'ai eu ce que tu voulais pour toi, mon étoile d'or. »

Santana serra ses dents et tenta de bloquer les sirènes qui faisait écho en dehors de l'appartement. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être quelqu'un de normal salopard et de m'appeler le matin ? »

« Tu sais que je te traite bien. » Répliqua l'homme. « Nous avons des antécédents, donc je me sens obligé de t'informer. »

« Ouais, ouais, » Santana roulait des yeux avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. « Nous avons un passé commun, Noé. C'est pour ça que je n'envoie pas mes hommes de mains te mutiler. »

« Rachel Berry n'as pas encore d'homme de main. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était les hommes de mains de Rachel, j'ai dit que c'était mes hommes de mains. »

« J'appel ta connerie, de la connerie. »

« Puckerman, dit moi ce que tu as. Je dormais avant que tu me fasse chier, » Santana saisissa son ordinateur portable de l'autre côté de son lit, l'ouvrit, et rafraîchit l'onglet où était le site TMZ. Rien. Elle fit une vérification rapide sur le site de potin... rien du tout. Pourtant. « Je ne vois rien. Cela n'a pas intérêt à être comme la fois où tu l'a eu dans les toilettes, déjanté. »

« C'est une exclusivité, » l'informait Puck. « Rachel Berry s'en prend à une nana dans ce nouveau club sur la 92. Je l'ai eu. J'ai le garçon, Finni. J'ai la fille criant 'malade' à Berry lorsque cette dernière la menace avec une chaussure. J'ai ce billet d'or, lorsqu'elle pleure dans la rue. Et j'ai la vidéo de tout cela. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Puckerman. Elle s'embrouille avec son bon à rien de mari au moins une fois par semaine. Et elle fait toujours ses scènes de ménages en public. Tout le monde y comprit ses papas ont une vidéo où elle pleure et où elle est laide, chantant 'Celle Block Tango' a cappella et brandissant un stylo. Si je devais rembourser tout le monde, j'aurais la même dette que l'État. Appel moi quand tu as quelque chose de mieux. Ou, comme tu le sais, obtient toi un métier qui ne nécessite pas d'être plus méchant que le diable. »

« Je l'envoie à Sylvester alors. »

« Bien elle a besoin de travaille, » Santana ferma l'ordinateur portable, le poussant sous l'oreiller, et s'installa sous les draps. « Que Sue sache que l'on s'en fou et qu'elle peut utiliser cette merde toute la journée si ça lui chante. Je lui écrirais même un petit communiqué de presse pour aller avec les photos. Ça va rendre son très dure travaille, encore plus facile. »

« Je ne plaisante pas Lopez. Sue en offre une belle petite récompense. »

« Dépense la à bon escient, crétin, » Répondait-elle, avant de raccrocher.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci qu'elle souhaitait avoir des hommes de mains. Noah Puckerman serait le premier sur sa liste. Les deux avaient l'habitude d'être copains, bien sûr. Quand tout était bien et amusant. C'était avant que Rachel fit sa grande audition, quand Santana était encore responsable de communication et Puck se prétendait photographe pour les journaux, il s'est surtout fait prendre pour un pigeon. Putain, c'était il y a longtemps.

Putain de Rachel ! Non, non, putain de Finn Hudson ! Santana bouillonnait juste en pensant à lui. Rester ensemble avec encore l'un des 'Rachel pète un câble' allait coûter cher. Ce n'était pas un problème. Puisque Rachel avait beaucoup d'argent. Mais, Santana voulait vraiment qu'elle arrête de donner un spectacle gratuit à Noah Puckerman, parce que ce gars là ne recevait pas un sous. Pas après s'être tiré une balle dans le pied et être passé du mauvais côté. Aucune chance.

Lorsque le téléphone de Santana sonna de nouveau, elle ne pensai même pas avant de répondre. « Et autre chose, clown de mon cul, arrête de dire que nous avons une histoire ensemble putain. Nous avons bu quelques bières ensemble, il y a quelques années. Je ne t'ai jamais donné d'argent pour courir autour de ma cliente et je ne le ferais jamais, et si jamais j'apprends pourquoi tu en a autant après nous... »

Quoi_ »

Elle entendit une réfutation à l'autre bout du fil, mais elle n'y a pas fait attention. En fait, elle jeta ses draps hors de son corps et elle continua. « Oh et aussi tes cheveux ressemble à une mouflette mutante inversée. C'est ridicule. Les gens se moquent de toi, Puck. Non seulement ils rient, mais ils en hurlent de rire. Littéralement. Et cette fille avec qui tu as couché ? Zizes. Oui je la connaît. Et je sais qu'elle a l'herpeste. Alors pourquoi ne vas tu pas te faire foutre et laisser quelqu'un te donner un bon coup de tondeuse et faire à tout le monde une putain de faveur. »

« Oh-kay. »

Santana s'arrêta dès qu'elle entendit la voix. Elle tira le téléphone de son oreille et lut le numéro quelques fois. « Qui est-ce ? »

« J'espère pas la personne que tu pensai que c'était. »

« Sauf si tu es un connard avec un vieux iroquois et que tu as des compétences en photographie. « Répondit Santana avec un ton glacial. « Mais tu m'appel toujours à deux heures du matin, alors maintenant tu es sur ma liste aussi. »

« Euh... mauvais numéros, je suppose. J'essayais d'appeler ma mère. »

« Ai-je la même voix que ta mère ? Ai-je un ton maternel ? »

« N-euh, non. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ou la patience de lire une histoire pour dormir avec une mystérieuse correspondante, d'accord. »

« Je suis désolée pour- »

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla la femme en colère. « Pour être autant grossière. La liste de ton téléphone ne te dis pas les bons numéros. Putain, appeler quelqu'un à deux heures du matin. »

« Je ne voulais pas. »

« Si, tu le voulais. Tu voulais le faire. Tu as appuyé sur appeler, indifférente. Et maintenant je suis toujours réveillée et j'ai une conversation exponentiellement et totalement insignifiante avec toi. Tu gâche mon temps, le tient aussi, mais plus important, le miens. » Elle regarda vers l'horloge encore et serra le téléphone dans son poing. « Si j'avais des hommes de mains, crétine, je te les enverrais aussi. »

« Écoute, mademoiselle salope et chiante, » la brune était surprise par la vigueur de la tonalité de la voix. « C'était une erreur, pas fait exprès. Je suis désolée. Calme toi. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que signifie exponentielle, mais c'est toi qui est grossière. Tu es sans doute la pire personne qui m'ait répondu au téléphone alors que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'appeler. Alors... au revoir. »

Santana était impressionnée pendant une milliseconde et allait même le dire quand elle entendit le clic signifiant la fin de l'appel. Elle regarda à nouveau le numéro. « Hein, » dit-elle à personne en particulier. Elle posa le téléphone, mais elle s'était rapidement remémoré le numéro de téléphone. « Bizarre, » pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Elle étudia le numéro. Elle se fit une réflexion sérieuse pour la rappeler, mais contre son grès. Elle laissa enfin tomber son téléphone à côté d'elle et s'installa pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Qui était d'environs quatre heures.

Dormir était un luxe quand vous étiez agent de la 'plus grande star de cette génération'. Ce sont les paroles de Rachel, et certainement pas les miennes. C'était probablement vrai, mais Santana, jamais, au grand jamais, ne l'admettrait. Pas de son plein grès en tout cas. Bon, peut-être qu'elle avait écrit cette phrase mot pour mot, mais c'était les conneries de son travail. Quand elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa tour avec vue sur Manhattan, elle renifla dans sa tasse de café. Elle passait 18 heures par jour à faire un travail fou qu'elle pouvait à peine profiter de sa propriété irréprochable. Au moins la vue était belle. Rachel Berry ne payer certainement pas assez.

Au moment où Santana rentra dans la résident Berry/Hudson ce matin, Rachel très à la mode grâce à Kurt Hummel, elle buvait sa troisième tasse de café. « Comment était la nuit dernière ? » Santana demandait pendant qu'ils montaient l'escalier qui menait à l'immense dressing de Rachel.

Oui, un immense dressing.

Elle déplaça ses cheveux vers l'arrière avec son talent habituel de tout dramatiser, ce qui ennuyait Santana. « ça a dû être tout simplement horrible. J'ai vu les restes de Tony, il était brisé. »

« Disons simplement que ce n'est pas le cas, » répondit sarcastiquement Santana.

« Actrice vedette, » Kurt ouvrit la porte et attendit Rachel pour rentrer. « Il y en a d'autre. »

Santana prenait sa place habituelle sur le canapé tandis que Kurt faisait sa routine du matin. L'agent sirotait son verre en regardant le brun se torturer sur lesquels des mocassins en cuir étaient le plus susceptible de convenir à Rachel. « Que vont-ils dire aujourd'hui ? » Demandait Rachel.

Il tapotait son doigt sur son menton avant d'avoir un regard pensif. « Triste-mais-toujours-debout-grâce-à-son-homme ? »

« Oh, » Elle plissa son visage en y pensant. « Non, déprimée-car-mon-putain-de-mari-ne-veut-pas-arrêter-de-tripoter-les-gens-dans-les-toilettes ? »

« Non, les magazines people n'imprimerons pas ces âneries. »

« Il va nous faire passer pour des idiots, Kurt. »

« Pas nous, » disait l'homme avec désinvolture tout en comparant la couler des ceintures aux mocassins qu'il venait de choisir. « Elle. »

« Nous, » Santana insista. « Je suis celle qui doit parler à tous ces journalistes assoiffés de sang avec ce, ' mariage qui n'a jamais été aussi fort', baratin. »

« Uh huh, » chantonna Kurt tout en se glissant vers ses montres dans le coin accessoire. « C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas personnellement investit, Santana. Je viens et lui fait un look d'enfer puis je rentre chez moi. »

« Tu es une merde, Hummel, » disait la femme quand elle posa ses jambes vêtus d'un jean sur le canapé. « Tu as pleuré comme une petite fille pendant une semaine la dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une énorme publication. »

« Non, » il se retourna et lui fit face. « J'ai pleuré pendant une semaine parce qu'elle était sur la liste des plus mal habillé de M. Blackwell. C'était purement une coïncidence. »

« Oh oui, » souriait-elle derrière sa boisson du Starbucks, « comment es-tu rester engagé ? »

« Elle pense que ça l'énerve, » soupira Kurt.

« ça me rend nerveuse, » annonça Rachel quand elle rentra dans la pièce. « Mais c'est à mon avantage, ça fait croire que si je suis dans les plus mal habillé, ça montre qu'ils s'acharnent sur moi. Ça éveille le public, car tout le monde m'aime. Et honnêtement, les jupes plissées ne seront jamais démodées. »

« Je pensais que tu les avais toutes brûlées. » S'exclamait Kurt en panique, ses yeux cherchant n'importe où, où elles pourraient en avoir caché une.

La diva de Broodway l'ignorait. « De plus j'ai fais tout mon possible et je t'en serais reconnaissante d'arrêter tes commentaires sur mon mariage. »

« C'est mon travaille de faire des commentaires sur ton mariage, Rachel. » Santana se pencha en arrière. « Au faite, je commente ton mariage tous les jours, toute la journée, à différentes personnes, t'incluant. Donc, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas compris la première fois, je vais utiliser un terme que tu vas comprendre, ton mec est un crétin. »

« Il n'est pas crétin. »

« Oh que si. » Santana ce remit droite pour être prête à argumenter. « Qu'est ce qu'il a fait hier soir, Rach ? »

Elle l'ignorait complètement comme si Rachel avait un intérêt soudain pour ce que Kurt avait dit plus tôt. Elle chercha le collier en or où était écrit 'Rachel' et le mit en place pour aller avec sa tenu.

« Au fait, Puckerman a quelques photos impressionnantes de toi. » Déclara l'agent.

Rachel pointa son doigt vers un bijou dans la main de Kurt en hochant avec approbation. « Ah, ce qui explique l'odeur de marmotte et de saleté la nuit dernière. » Elle toussa un peut dans sa main. « J'ai encore le goût dans ma bouche. Peux-tu me prendre ma bouteille de Tasmanian Rainwater, Santana ? »

« Tient, Rachel. » Kurt lui donna sa boisson. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre un café et parler des choses qui fâchent plus tard.

« Sylvester va probablement avoir la vidéo cet après-midi, si elle ne l'a pas avant. » Continua Santana. « Je suis sûr que tous tes fans vont prendre du plaisir à te regarder improviser un hommage à 'Liaison Fatale' avec une pompe dans une main et un Cosmo dans l'autre. Je suis sûr que ce sera mieux lorsque Sue s'en occupera. Tu sais le changer, au niveau du contexte et du reste. »

« Elle ne vas pas sauter dessus, elle ne le fait jamais. »

« Rachel, elle ne le fait par ce que je suis toujours entrain de nettoyer derrière toi. »

« C'est exactement pourquoi je te paie aussi cher, Santana. » Répondit Rachel en se débarrassant de son pyjama et en prenant ce que Kurt lui tendait.

« Il faut se débarrasser d'Hudson avant que tout ça soit hors de mon contrôle. »

« Ce débarrasser de lui ? Je suis mariée avec lui bafoua Rachel quand elle leva les bras pour que Kurt puisse lui enfiler sa chemise.

« Et alors ? » L'agent riait. « Tu étais mariée à Jesse St James pendant 72 heures. L'as-tu oublié ? On dirait bien. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car je l'ai fait disparaître ? »

« Le mariage ou lui ? » Interroge Rachel. « Parce je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de lui. »

« Ce que tu ne sais pas ne te fait pas de mal. » Santana lui envoya un clin d'œil. « Les flics t'écraseraient comme un cafard, il est donc préférable que tu ne pose pas de question dont tu ne pourrait pas garder les réponses. »

Rachel la regardait curieusement et tournait son regard vers Kurt qui mimait un égorgement avec un couteau.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » Santana envoya un sourire rapide à Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Funny Finny maintenant ? As-tu une chambre des secrets pour y enfermer Finn dedans ? »

« Je vais m'occuper de Finn, Santana. »

« Oh, tu vas t'occuper de lui ? Car je pensais que tu avais déjà essayé. »

« Sérieusement, tu dois vraiment me faire confiance. »

Santana regarda Rachel avec insistance. Kurt mettait la touche final sur sa tenue.

« Je ne peux pas. Pas quand je sais que tu prends les conseils vestimentaires d'un gars qui est recouvert d'un tas de vêtement qui viennent de l'armée du Salut, et dit aveuglément que c'est la nouvelle tendance. »

« Hey ! » Cria Kurt avec indignation. « Ne commence pas avec moi. »

« Arrête ça, Santana. Kurt Hummel est brillant en tant que fashion, » dit la star pendant qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir.

« Si brillant signifie avoir des vêtements de sans abris, alors carrément, c'est le plus brillant. »

Le jeune styliste jeta le pyjama qu'il venait de prendre. « Eh bien, juste pour que tu saches, tu ressemble à une lesbienne dans ce blazer. »

Elle fixa les vêtements derrière lui. « Je suis lesbienne, Kurt. »

« Et tu as fais du bon travail pour que tout le monde le sache, » dit-il en ramassant le pyjama et en le rangeant dans un tiroir.

Les vêtements dans le tiroir ne sont probablement jamais sortis de celui-ci. Ils sont probablement vendus aux enchères pour des fans désespérés sur eBay.

« Sérieusement, Santana, tu n'es pas allergique aux flatteries, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heureusement pour lui, un bourdonnement dans sa poche distrayait momentanément l'agent. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone et tomba sur un message.

Correspondante mystérieuse : Encore vraiment désolée pour la nuit dernière. J'espère que cela est une heure un peu plus respectable. Pardonne-moi de te dire cela mais tu devrais consulter.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'audace du conseille.

Kurt remarqua sa concentration. « Tu sourie, qui est mort ? »

« Hein ? » Demandait-elle, en relisant le SMS. « Oh, c'est personne. Juste... la nuit dernière... » Elle se grattait le front pour réfléchir à sa réponse. « Faux numéro. Je... Ce n'est rien. »

« Et tu bégaie, » souri-t-il.

Dès que Rachel eut remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus toute l'attention, elle fut intriguée. « Est-ce que c'est un sexto ? Laisse moi voir. »

« Non ! »

« Aller, » la diva fit un mouvement pour atteindre le téléphone. Le mouvement félin et rapide surprit Santana et les yeux de Rachel se sont grands ouverts lorsque l'écran s'est allumé. Elle avait l'air ravi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le nom sur l'écran et le remit dans la main de son propriétaire. « Beurk, dégelasse, c'est Sue Sylvester. »

L'agent gémit et se prépara pour ce que allait être certainement une conversation à chier. « Je ne savais pas qu'il captait du réseau cellulaire dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. Est-ce que cet appel vient du cercle de l'enfer ? »

« Devine ce que j'ai, » Elle entendit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je sais exactement ce que tu as, Sue, et ont doit en parler immédiatement. »

« American inquisition va avoir la vidéo de Berry à deux heures, Lopez. »

« Génial, ai-je besoin de l'enregistrer pour les prochaines informations spéciales des tristes histoires inavouables dont mon abonnement est inexistant ? »

« American Inquisition de , » Grogna Sue. « Tu peux simplement cliquer sur le lien 'Rachel à finalement perdu'.

« D'accord, attend une seconde... temps mort... » Santana recula un peu son téléphone avant de crier, « Rachel attrape moi une feuille et un stylo... » Elle recula un peu plus son téléphone et mit sa main sur le micro juste pour rire. « Attends une seconde, Sue. Nous écrivons ces informations. Ok, qu'est ce que c'était au fait ce site ? Oh oui . .imbé .salopedecousindeseconddegré. . Je l'ai. Merci, Sue. »

« Insulte moi tant que tu veux... »

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais je vais l'envoyer. »

« Non, non tu ne vas pas le faire, » dit Santana en levant les yeux vers Rachel qui revenait avec du papier et un stylo. « Tu ne vas pas le faire parce que je vais te donner quelque chose de plus alléchant et tu le sais. C'est pourquoi tu m'appel. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer,Lopez ? » Sue avait carrément l'air étourdit. « J'ai déjà ta polly pocket juif entrain de ramper dans un bar et se jeter sur une jeune fille avec une bouteille vide de Cristal. »

Santana fusilla Rachel des yeux, « Vraiment ? » Elle marmonnait.

« Quoi ? » La star de cinémas haussait les épaules, complètement inconsciente de la discussion au téléphone et de ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. « D'accord Lucifer, nous allons te donner tout ce qu'on ta donné la dernière fois. »

« Le triple. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » Sue riait. « Maintenant, de tout voir en slow-motion. Je pensais qu le ticket d'or était un mythe. »

Santana se recula. « Nous te donnerons le double et une interview. »

« A la caméra. »

« Elle fera ses choses habituelles aujourd'hui. Tu sera capable de la trouver. En exclusivité. Devant la camé lui des questions sur son nouveau film et elle te donnera beaucoup d'extraits sonore. Mais aucune mention de la nuit dernière et ni de la vidéo. »

Il eut une longue pause avant qu'elle ne donne son accord. « Très bien. »

« Et envoie Jacob Ben Israël. Rachel accepte que JBI. Les autre rats que tu as sous tes ordres lui foutent la frousse. »

« Beau travaille, » Commenta Kurt quand elle appuyait pour raccrocher.

« C'est pour cela qu'elle me paie autant. » Dit-elle en dépoussiérant les épaules de son blazer de lesbienne.

« JBI, vraiment, Santana ? » Se plaignait Rachel. « Je t'ai dit qu'il me foutait encore plus la frousse que les autres. »

« Oh ? »

Kurt couvrait son rire avec sa main. « Honnêtement une erreur. »

« Honnêtement une erreur, » Elle répéta en cherchant pour trouver le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu. « Je vais... » Elle pointa la porte u doigt. « Je te retrouverais avant JBI, ok ?

« Bien sûr, » Rachel hocha la tête, déjà fascinée par le reflet des boucles d'oreilles que Kurt tenait de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle se stoppa pendant une seconde pour réfléchir avant de se hâter sur son téléphone pour passer un appel.

« Bonjour ? » Fit une voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle s'arrêta dans le grand escalier. « Euh... tu as une voix un peu moins féminine qu'hier soir. Elle ressemble un peu plus à celle de James Bond

« C'est Sean Connery et je parie que tu cherches à parler à Brittany, » elle entendit une voix sourde et une claque. La prochaine voix qu'elle entendit, elle l'a reconnaissait et elle était aussitôt surprise par la sensation de chaleur qui envahissait son corps. « Maman ? Je suis désolée, Sam est un crétin. Peu importe, je voulais juste que tu sache que Tina à examiné la tâche suspecte sur mon dos et c'est qu'une tache de rousseur. Donc tu peux ignorer ta messagerie vocale et la demande d'arrêter ta croisière. »

Santana souri, « ce n'est toujours pas ta mère. »

Il eut une longue pause et un autre claquement suivit d'un gémissement.

« Euh, » continua la jeune fille, mais cette fois pas aussi gaiement. « Tu es celle qui m'a répondu à hier soir ? »

« La correspondante mystérieuse qui m'a appelé ? »

« Brittany, au fait. »

« Ouais, j'ai compris grâce à ton cop-gars... qui fait un très mauvais Sean Connery, » Santana s'embourbait. « Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Je le ferais. » Répondit-elle fortement.

« Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la nuit dernière, j'ai été impolie. J'avais affaire à une... situation. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de crier sur les étrangers, donc je suis désolée, » offrit la brunette.

« Uhm. »

« Ce n'est pas assez bien ? » Demanda Santana quand elle laissait entrer des personnes dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu es sincère. »

« Je le suis, tu ne penses pas ? » Grimaça l'agent. « Eh bien pour ma défense je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et cette personne méritait de ce faire engueuler ? »

« Oh absolument. »

« Je pense que je vais prendre c'est mots pour cette personne. » Dit la fille au téléphone après un soupir ludique.

« Et je vais prendre ton conseil en considération... Brittany. »

« Tu le feras. » Santana pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de la demoiselle. « Bon, maintenant que ça fait deux fois que je tombe dans l'embarras, dit moi au moins ton nom pour que je puisse m'excuser pour t'avoir réveillé. »

« Tu ne l'auras pas. Je te l'ai dit, je gère des affaires. » Déclara la New-yorkaise lorsqu'elle sortit de l'immeuble de Rachel Berry et qu'elle arriva dans la rue animée de la ville. « Et il n'y a aucune possibilité que je te donne mon nom, tu pourrais être une meurtrière à la hache ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ouais, d'accord. Je ne sais même pas où tu es. »

« NYC bébé, » dit Santana pendant qu'elle était dans le trafic sur le trottoir et levait son poing avec fierté.

« Ahhh, je suis à Seattle, donc tu es en sécurité. »

« Oh je n'en sais rien, » taquina la brune quand elle approchait de sa pizzeria préférée.

« Pas besoin de se sentir menacée. »

« Menacée ? Non. Disons simplement que tu es la première personne qui m'a remit à ma place depuis un long moment, » répondit Santana. « Je respecte cela. »

« Tu me respect maintenant ? C'est une amélioration par rapport à une grossière perte de temps. »

« Tu as du cran. J'aime le courage. » Santana entra dans Vic Diner en faisant signe à Vic. Elle regardait autour jusqu'à ce que des cheveux blonds attirent son attention. « Prend soin de toi, Brittany de Seattle. »

* * *

**Si ce chapitre vous a plus faites le moi savoir avec une petite review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous, je suis ravi que ce petit chapitre est plu, je posterais normalement un chapitre par semaine. Je suis encore désolée pour les quelques fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger. De plus j'ai une personne qui relit derrière moi, mais bon on est pas infaillible. Sur ce bonne lecture. =) enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« C'est un dinosaure, Britt ! » S'exclama Sugar Motta dans son siège, pendant qu'elle tambourinait le bois avec ses ongles manucurés récemment. « Il est vieux et il continue à dire " J'ai été en jeu pendant des années". C'est déconcertant. »

« Sugar à raison, » convint Blaine. Il redressa son nœud papillon inconsciemment, il posa sa converse sur la grande table en chêne qui traversait toute la pièce.

« Je déteste l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec Sugar et Blaine. » Répondit Artie quand il s'approchait de la table avec son fauteuil roulant. « J'adore ce mec, vraiment, tu le sais. »

« Nous tous, » Blaine reprit la parole. « Mais il abandonne. »

« Je comprends où vous voulez en venir, » déclara Brittany alors qu'elle fixait la ville brumeuse qui laissait place au soleil. Elle se retourna sur sa chaise et attrapa la table pour arrêter son élan. Après un moment, elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds par frustration. « Je sais qu'il n'a pas vraiment contribué ces derniers temps. »

« Euphémisme ! » Cria Sugar.

« Mais ! » Brittany la regarda. « Il n'est pas un dinosaure. Il a à peine 40 ans. Et il a juste un coup de mou. »

« Énorme coup de mou, » murmura Blaine.

« Il fait partie de notre équipe, nous n'allons pas le foutre dehors. »

« Il est censé être notre publicitaire, Britt, » fit valoir Artie. « Et il n'a rien écrit depuis des mois. »

« C'est un mensonge, il a écrit des choses, » fit valoir la blonde. Il n'est pas vraiment notre publicitaire. »

« La dernière chose qu'il a écrite était un article sur Halloween, » lui rappelait Sugar.

Brittany hocha tristement la tête. « Hey, quand est-il de celui sur "Sam Wow a rencontré une serviette humide et en est tombé amoureux". C'était vraiment bien. »

« Chérie, » Sugar se penchait pour lui prendre la main, « il y avait une coupure instrumentale pendant huit minutes et ça c'est terminé par "meurt serviette, meurt". Je ne pense pas que ça répondait aux critères de Whoopsies. »

« Je pensais que c'était accrocheur et c'est une description parfaite du produit... jusqu'aux sanglots incontrôlables, » Brittany haussait les épaules. « il sort d'un divorce douloureux, les gars. Nous ne pouvons pas frapper un homme à terre. »

« Bon eh bien, disons qu'on le vire à fort coup de pied, » Blaine accentuait ses paroles avec un coup de pied appuyé. « Tu es le chef d'équipe, Britt. C'est ton choix, mais nous allons avoir des difficultés si tu ne fais pas quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne supportons pas les petites manies de chacun, » Brittany regardait tout le monde. « Blaine, nous avons tous oublié ton horrible touffe sur ta tête, Artie est toujours assis pendant qu'il Tra- »

« cela est tout à fait inapproprié, » déclarait Artie dans sa barbe.

« Et Sugar- »

« Je te donne mille dollars si tu ne parles pas de moi, » dit Sugar en attrapant son sac pour prendre une liasse de billets.

Brittany accepta l'argent et annonça ensuite avec conviction, « tu as résumé tes fautes pour moi, merci. »

La discussion autour de la table s'arrêta lorsque l'homme dont il était question rentré dans la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient en désordre et cela était un euphémisme. Le nœud de sa cravate pendait et il le tira un peu plus. La sacoche de l'homme était vide de toute évidence. La boucle en métal de la sangle frappait contre sa cuisse à chaque pas. La chemise qu'il avait sur lui, Brittany aurait juré qu'il la portait depuis au moins une semaine et demie. Il y avait une tâche de ketchup ou, vu l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce, peut-être une tâche de Bloody Mary.

« Salut les enfants, » Les avait accueillis Will avec ce qui était censé être un sourire, mais ça a fini par devenir une grimace d'un seul côté.

« Hey Schue, » dit Artie sombrement.

« Super, » Brittany tapota le dos d'Artie avant de se tourner vers Will. « Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Mieux, » Reconnut le veille homme. « Emma continue de faire les cartons. Ça prend plus de temps car, comme vous le savez, tous ses objets doivent être conservés dans des récipients étanches à l'air, classés, et reportés par ordre alphabétique et ordre de couleur dans son Grand classeur du vilain divorce. »

« Peut-être que tu as mal vu, » suggéra Blaine.

« Non, c'est son nom, » assura Will. « Elle l'a tapé sur une feuille et l'a coincé dans la pochette du classeur. C'est le Grand classeur du vilain divorce. »

« Ah, » dit le jeune homme en regardant désespéramment les autres pour changer la conversation.

« Mais vu que ça prend des jours, » Will donna un rapide coup d'œil vers là où devait se trouver une montre, « cinquante sept depuis le début, ça devient plus facile. »

« Bien, » Brittany lança un sourire éclatant. « D'accord, nous avons quelque chose de nouveau pour aujourd'hui ? »

« En fait, » Artie orienta son pouce vers le sac accroché à son fauteuil roulant. « Britt, si cela ne te dérange pas d'attraper mon portable. »

« bien sûr, » dit joyeusement la blonde et elle se pencha.

Artie termina en se rattrapant, « j'ai fini quelques designs- »

Il a été coupé rapidement par le bruit sourd de la tête de Will qui frappait la table. « Pourquoi ? » Il poussa un cri. « Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle ? »

Sugar roula des yeux et se leva pour partir, « je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions. Je vais passer une journée au spa. »

Blaine donna une tape maladroite sur le dos de Will avant de se lever de sa chaise tandis que Artie ferma silencieusement son ordinateur.

« Les gars ! » Siffla en vain Brittany.

« Fait quelque chose, » articula Blaine avant de quitter la pièce.

Brittany prit une profonde respiration, « dois-je à nouveau appeler ton thérapeute ? »

« Non, » s'écria Will. « ça va passer. »

Elle dû appeler à nouveau son thérapeute, car après quelques heures de pleurs, le corps de Will est devenu rigide d'une manière que Brittany appelait "le tétanos de la tristesse". Elle eut un regard mal à l'aise lorsque les agents de sécurité le mirent dans sa voiture.

« Tu penses qu'il va aller bien ? » Demanda Dave Karofsky, chef de la sécurité, après avoir fermé la porte de la voiture.

« Oh oui, » répondit la blonde. « Il ira bien... par la suite. »

Dave ne semblait pas convaincu quand il pencha sa tête pour regarder à l'intérieur du véhicule. Will était en train de fixer le volant en le caressant tout en chantant en continue « bye Miss American Pie' encore en encore. Peu importe, Britt, » dit Dave en lui donnant une tape sur le dos.

Elle frappa la fenêtre et offrit au gars déprimé un sourire et un signe de la main. « Passe une bonne nuit, Will. » Avant de partir.

Une heure plus tard, Brittany approchait de son immeuble dans le centre de Seattle. Elle tira sur ses écouteurs quand elle ouvrait la double porte.

« Hey Rory, » elle tapa dans les mains du jeune garçon dans le grand bureau du hall.

« Belle journée, hein, Britt ? » Répondit le garçon avec son accent irlandais.

« Super journée ! » Convint la blonde.

Elle chantait dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendît le "ding" qui lui annonçait qu'elle était au sixième étage. Les portes se sont brutalement ouvertes, Wes Brody attendait avec un sourire.

« Hey gamin, » Brittany le salua avec un clin d'œil et attrapait un chewing-gum dans sa poche. « Tu es toujours mon ami, non ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ! Tu as les meilleurs chewing-gums, répondit l'enfant de sept ans comme si ça répondait réellement à la question. Elle le regarda quand il courut dans le couloir de son étage.

« Hey là, pomme d'amour, » April Rhodes avait une voix pâteuse et lui tapa sur les fesses lorsqu'elle passait. La femme était ivre et elle lui tendait un verre de styromousse, « veux-tu goûter une gorgée de mon Alabammer Slammer ? »

« Non merci, » refusa Brittany. « Es-tu encore enfermé dehors ? »

April réfléchissait pendant un long moment.

Brittany attendait.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la femme plus âgée.

« Tu t'es encore enfermée en dehors de chez toi ? »

« Oh, non, » April montra tout autour. « Juste profiter de l'air frai du soir. »

Au lieu de la remettre en question, Brittany se dirigea vers la porte et tourna la poignée. Elle l'avait ouverte afin de guider April pour retourner à son appartement. « l'air est tout aussi frai ici, je te le promets. »

« Oh, il est, » convint la femme. « Merci gâteau au beurre. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Brittany se glissa dans le couloir et elle s'arrêta en voyant Mike et Tina Cohen-Chang prêt pour ce qui semblait être une soirée.

« Vous êtes magnifique, » elle leur lançait.

« Merci, » Tina souri au compliment.

« Tu as l'air fantastique aussi, » Mike lui fit un clin d'œil et la fit tourner rapidement. Il faisait toujours ça.

« Grand rendez-vous ? »

« Michaël veut un peu danser, » Tina lui dit lorsqu'elle prenait le bras de son fiancé.

« Hey, tu devrais sortir, » suggéra Mike.

« Non, non, » Brittany haussa les épaules à l'invitation. « Je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

« Tu ne va pas. »

« Du tout t'imposer, » Mike termina la phrase de Tina.

Brittany souri en voyant à quel point ils étaient mignons. « Pas ce soir, mais peut-être bientôt. »

« Ok, ok, » Brittany les prit par les épaules et les poussa vers la porte pour les faire bouger. Amusez-vous ce soir. »

Elle marcha à travers son appartement et jeta ses clés et son porte-monnaie sur la table à côté de la porte. Seigneur Tubbington vint la voir en miaulant et ronronnant pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait faim. Seigneur T avait à peu près tout le temps faim. Elle lui fit une caresse rapide avant de prendre un paquet de nourriture et de vider le sachet de thon dans la gamelle de Tubby. Après avoir mis quelques caresses sur la tête du chat, elle chercha après Sam. Comme elle ne le trouva pas immédiatement, elle pensa qu'il était devant la télévision à jouer à Call of Duty, elle l'appela...rien. Elle lança un jean sale dans la corbeille et poussa assez la porte pour pouvoir passer son nez. « Sammy ? » Toujours rien. Enfin, en allant au réfrigérateur, elle remarqua un post it.

_B,_

_Rencart avec 4B. Ne m'attend pas._

_Sambo !_

Elle riait en prenant la note, « Bien pour toi, Sam. » La blonde fouilla dans le réfrigérateur jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve de la nourriture chinoise qui ne sentait pas mauvais et la jeta dans le micro-onde. Elle chercha une paire de baguettes dans le tiroir et elle se dirigea vers le canapé avant de se raviser. Elle lava une fourchette dans l'évier à la place. « Le dîner est servi, » dit-elle.

Après avoir terminé, elle mit le carton vide sur la table basse et se posa contre le bras du canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire à propos de Will ? Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à démissionner. Mais le truc c'est que, quand il n'était pas en chute libre dans le désespoir, il était génial. C'est pourquoi elle avait lutté pour l'avoir dans son équipe. Mais, les autres avaient raison. Leur date pour la campagne publicitaire pour Whoopsies (sérieusement, c'est quoi cette idée de Sam Wow et les lingettes humides) approchait rapidement et Will était bien vide. Il s'agissait d'un puzzle, et Brittany n'était pas la meilleure pour résoudre des énigmes. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus lourds et quand elle sentit le poids de Lord Tubbington sur ses pieds, elle les laissa finalement se fermer.

Elle se réveilla après, ce qui lui semblait quelques minutes, par un bourdonnement dans la pièce. C'était son téléphone. Elle était brièvement tentée de l'ignorer, mais ça pouvait être pour le travail ou alors sa petite sœur dans le Colorado. À contre cœur elle se dirigea vers son sac à main. Elle sourit en regardant l'écran.

**Inconnu désagréable**

**Santana, mon nom est Santana**

La blonde se mordit la lèvre. Son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine et son estomac chutait dans son ventre. Pourquoi était-elle nerveuse ? Ah oui, parce que cette inconnue qui lui avait répondu était une vraie salope, mais elle avait aussi la voix la plus sexy qui lui avait été donné d'entendre. Elle était sensuelle et délicieusement rauque. Elle avait la plus mignonne des cadences, c'était un peu comme si ses mots dansaient. Et après qu'elle est avouée habiter à New York, Brittany pouvait détecter un léger accent. Elle eut soudain l'irrésistible envie d'entendre cette voix à nouveau et elle l'avait nerveusement appelé.

« Eh bien, » dit le ton savoureux. « N'est-ce pas Brittany de Seattle ? »

« Et Santana de New York, » répondit Brittany. « Beau nom au fait. »

« Merci, mais je dois ça à mes parents, je n'ai vraiment rien à voir avec ça. »

« Bien sûr que non, » la blonde se mit à rire et elle s'effondra sur le canapé. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Ouais... alors... »

« Captivant, » fut son intelligente réponse à la con. « Est-ce que tu m'appelles pour me dire ça ? »

« Es-tu toujours si... »

« Chiante ? » Répondit Santana. « Oui. C'était quoi au fait ? Mme Chiante. »

« Je suis désolée à propos de cela. »

« Non ne le sois pas, » dit-elle rapidement. C'était fantastique. »

Une autre pause.

« Comment c'est passé ta journée ? »

« Occupée, » répondit Santana. « Vraiment bien remplie. Le travail me tient occupée. Non stop. »

« Ah, » déclara Brittany. Elle paniquait tout d'un coup. « Attend tu es occupée en ce moment ? Je t'interromps ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout. Je t'ai envoyé un message, tu te souviens ? »

« Ouais, » la fille de la côte ouest se détendit. « Je préfère vérifier. Tu sais, tu m'as réveillé cette fois. »

« Vraiment ? Il est seulement 19 heures là-bas, non ? As-tu eu une rude journée ? »

La blonde soupira, « euh, … peut-être, mais tu ne veux pas en entendre parler. »

« Bien sûr que je le veux. »

« Es-tu sûr ? »

« Dit moi tout. »

« Bon, eh bien. » Brittany se recroquevilla en boule et tentait d'expliquer la situation. « Il y a un gars avec qui je travaille. »

« C'est quoi son nom ? »

« Euh... Will ? »

« Tu me le demande ? »

« Non, non, » Brittany rigola. « C'est Will. »

« Pas Sam ? Ça c'est le mec James Bond, pas vrai ? »

« Wow, ouais, bonne mémoire, » Brittany fut surprise. « Sam c'est mon colocataire. »

« Sam est ton coloc, ok, » Santana semblait heureuse. « Alors Will, pas Sam. Vas y. »

« Est-ce bizarre ? » Questionna la blonde.

« Pas encore, » Santana rit. « Je veux dire, que cela dépend de quel genre de problème tu as à ton travail. Cela pourrait devenir foutrement bizarre si tu confesses certains secrets comme des fétichismes dans la salle de la photocopieuse ou si Will est ton mec. »

« Cela n'a rien avoir, » rit Brittany. « Je voulais parler de nous. »

« Nous, hein ? »

« Parler de notre journée comme si nous nous connaissions. »

« Tu as l'impression que c'est bizarre ? »

Brittany pensa à la question pendant un moment. Elle remplaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et répondit honnêtement. « Non, pas vraiment. Et toi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Santana de faire une pause. « Curieusement, non. Je t'aime bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'espère le découvrir. »

« Bien, » dit la blonde à voix basse. Il eut un silence pendant quelques minutes. Brittany pouvait entendre le souffle léger à l'autre bout de la ligne. « J'aime vraiment ta voix, » admit-elle tranquillement.

« Merci, » répondit tout aussi doucement Santana. « Alors dit moi ce qui concerne ton travaille. »

« Oh, oui, Will. » Brittany cherchait l'heure. Elle se demandait si Sam serait de retour ce soir. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle se sentirait comme la main prise dans le sac. Et puis elle pensa à quel point cela sonnait sexuel. Et puis elle pensa à pourquoi elle avait fait cette analogie. Et puis elle pensa à main sa main dans une jauge à biscuit.

« Brittany ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr, je pensais à... des biscuit. Désolée, » la blonde répondit. « Il est en instance de divorce. »

« Will ? »

« Ouais. »

« Aïe. »

« Il le prend vraiment mal. »

« Bien sûr, » dit sympathiquement Santana. « Je peux imaginer. »

« Eh bien, il ne fait pas bien son travail, pas du tout même. » Brittany se sentit coupable de lui donner cette information. « Et le reste de mon équipe n'est pas très contente de lui laisser autant de mous. »

« Donc ils veulent que tu lui donne un coup de botte au cul. »

Brittany réfléchit une seconde, « non, pas un coup de botte. Mais il pourrait certainement changer de chemise. Je pense qu'il porte la même depuis un certain temps. »

Satana se mit à rire. Comme Brittany ne le faisait pas, elle fit un bruit de toux, « cela semble horrible. »

« ça l'est. » partagea Brittany. « C'est un bon ami et il est vraiment bon dans ce qu'il fait, mais nous avons des délais et il y a d'autres personnes sur cette affaire. Il est juste complètement à l'ouest en ce moment. Tu vois ? »

« Voilà une décision à prendre. »

« Merde, » dit Santana avec un ton un peu plus grave qu'il était nécessaire. « Hey Britt, j'ai un appel du … travail. »

« Oh, » la blonde regarda l'horloge. « Il est tard pour le travail. »

« J'ai un travail qui en quelque sorte m'appel souvent. »

« Tu es docteur ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Oh, heureusement, non, » bafoua la new-yorkaise. « C'est mon père, pas moi. Pas question. »

« Oh. »

« Que dis-tu que nous reparlions bientôt et je te parlerais de ça, » suggéra Santana. « Et tu pourras me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de toute une équipe et ce que signifie exactement complètement à l'ouest. »

« ça sonne bien, » un sourire se tendit sur le visage de Brittany tout en sachant qu'il y avait une prochaine fois.

« Et tu vas trouver... pour Will, je veux dire. J'ai un sentiment, je sais que tu es une ami incroyable et il me semble que tu es ce dont il a besoin plus que tout en ce moment. »

« Merci, » Brittany prit le compliment droit au cœur. « Au revoir Santana de New York. » « Prends soin de toi Brittany de Seattle. »

Brittany mit fin à l'appel et regarda son téléphone. Elle changea l'inconnu désagréable par "Santana'" et se mordit l'ongle tout en admirant le nom et le numéro. Brittany était restée comme cela jusqu'à ce que Seigneur Tubbington retrouve sa place légitime sur ses pieds.

« Tubbs, je pense que quelque chose de bien arrive sur notre chemin, » elle sourit et câlina son téléphone sur sa poitrine comme une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

Merci de me laisser une petite review ça me fais toujours plaisir et me motive encore plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici un nouveau chapitre comme toutes les semaines, j'espère que je pourrais garder ce rytme, mais normalement j'ai assez d'avance pour que ça dure. Bon sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture! Enjooooy=)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. On dirait qu'elle se drogue. Où qu'elle soit incroyablement hormonale, » se plaint Kurt pendant que lui-même et Santana esquivaient les piétons lents dans la rue. Il s'arrêta quand il vit une femme passer avec une poussette. « Oh mon Dieu, Santana, penses-tu qu'elle est enceinte .»

Santana qui ne s'était pas arrêtée, tourna les talons et le gifla au visage, dans un mouvement fluide. « Ne mentionne plus jamais ça de toute ta vie, Kurt Hummel. »

Kurt qui était dans un petit état de choc, massa la sensation de piqûre sur sa mâchoire. « Bonne douleur, femme ! »

« As-tu une idée de ce que cela ferait de nous ? » Demanda l'agent en pointant fortement le torse de Kurt. Elle frissonnait de tout son long.

"Rachel. Enceinte. Elle enfanterait un démon en une vitesse. Elle ferait d'Hitler un mec décent à côté de son rejeton. Et l'apparence? Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait un hybride Berry/Hudson. Cela dépasse l'entendement.

"Détends-toi!"Cria Kurt. Tant dit qu'il essayait toujours d'estomper la douleur. "Cela était tout à fait inutile, d'ailleurs."

"La gifle ou l'implication que le bébé de Rachel serait un petit Lord Voldemort?"

Kurt avait l'air offensé par la question. "La gifle," il braillait pratiquement. "L'enfant de Rachel serait probablement un mini Voldemort... avec le même sourire abruti de Finn."

"Je peux déjà voir leur regard d'abruti sur le bébé réellement abruti."

"Je reconnais que je suis tenté par le destin," déclara Kurt en essayant de remettre sa mâchoire en place, "ça fait vraiment mal."

Santana lui pinçait la joue. "Désolé, Porcelaine."

"Ow," l'homme poussa sa main. "Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça."

« C'est mignon, et tu ne peux pas argumenter, tu es pâle, et d'une qualité délicate," dit Santana quand elle se retourna et continua sur le trottoir.

Kurt se précipitait pour la rattraper. "Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment ton déjeuné avec Quinn s'est passé."

"Effectivement, je ne te l'ai pas dit," la femme rejetait la question implicite pendant qu'ils avançaient.

"Comment elle va?"

"Mariée."

Kurt tira sur son bras. "Aller, Santana. Comment elle va?"

"Super bien," Santana haussa les épaules. "Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit."

"C'est bien pour elle."

Santana hocha la tête. "Ouais."

"Tu n'a pas encore réussit à la faire revenir ici?"

"Non, c'est une mère. Elle a une famille maintenant," la brunette tira sur sa queue-de-cheval en rentrant dans un des plus beaux bâtiments d'Upper West Side. "Elle est heureuse là où elle est, Kurt."

" ."

"Quoi?"

"Rien."

Santana lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je disait juste ," dit il, en levant sa main pour se défendre.

"Eh bien, arrête de juste dire," ordonna-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu as, qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

"J'ai juste un rendez-vous ce vendredi," avoua Kurt. "En supposant que le calendrier tellement imposant de Rachel Berry ne gêne pas."

"C'est bien, Kurt," Santana lui lança un sourire sincère." Qui est ce mec chanceux?"

"Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'une des soirées de Rachel, je pense qu'il est le fils d'un sénateur."

"Eh bien, j'essayerais de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit occupée ailleurs ce vendredi soir."

"Merci. Je garderais mes doigts croisés."

"Et si cela ne fonctionne pas," Santana souri lorsqu'ils atteignaient leur destination. "Je prendrais quelques Ambien qui glisseront dans sa Tasmanian Rainwater."

"Enfin!" Rachel soufflait dès qu'elle les aperçut. "Je pensais que vous n'alliez jamais arriver."

"Nous avons quinze minutes d'avance, Rachel," dit Santana en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à proximité.

"J'étais sur le point d'envoyer Beiste vous chercher," continua la star de cinéma de façon spectaculaire. "Je ne peux simplement pas, ne pas avoir mon entourage en pleine action."

"Oh non," l'agent lui fit signe d'arrêter. "Tu n'es pas autorisée à nous appeler 'ton entourage', plus après avoir lu ta tentative de roman érotique."

"Pour la dernière fois, c'était une métaphore," souffla Rachel.

"ça reste dégoûtant." Santana regarda vers Shannon Beiste, la chef de l'équipe de gardes du corps de Rachel.

"Je vois ça, Mme Lopez," Beiste essayait de ne pas sourire à ses pitreries avant de tourner son attention vers Rachel. "mademoiselle Berry, voudriez-vous que Figgins sort la voiture?"

"Je ne vais pas marcher à travers le parc et traverser quarante rues, donc oui, je voudrais que Figgins sorte la voiture."

"Tu vois, hormonal," murmura Kurt avant de se diriger vers le placard. Quand il était anxieux, seul l'Armani pouvait le calmer.

Santana réduisit ses yeux sur Rachel. Elle était encore plus folle que la normale. Elle en faisait des montagnes à chaque petite chose. Bien sûr, ça pouvait venir de son travail et en même temps le fait qu'elle devait garder un œil sur son mari. ça pourrait être le film qui est en cours de production. Le stress de l'album qui allait sortir. Mais ça ne ferait pas de mal de chercher.

"Hey, Rach," l'agent l'appela. "Puis-je te dire un mot?"

"As-t-ont besoin de me préparer pour cette interview?"

"Non, Fallon ne te demandera pas quelque chose de trop difficile," répondit Santana. "Je lui ai dit quoi te demander. Il suffit que tu lui donnes un teaser de Run Joey Run avec Finn. Mais si ça commence à devenir trop dur utilise un signal un de tes parents pour faire diversion."

"Okay," La star hocha de la tête.

"J'ai une question cependant," Santana l'attira un peu plus près. "Je te demande car c'est dans mon devoir de savoir."

"D'accord," Rachel se baissa un peu plus.

"Et je dois rester la première au courant, si tu... es."

"Si je suis... quoi?"

"En cloque. Enceinte. Enfantée. Fondamentalement si tu as une miche de pain dans le fourneau."

"Non!" Les yeux de la petite femme s'élargissaient.

"Es tu sûr?"

Rachel bafouait. "Suis-je sûr? Bien sur, je suis sûr. Pourquoi me demande tu cela?"

"Je, je ne ne sais pas, Kurt-"

"Kurt?" Rachel avait le souffle coupé. Sa main attrapa sa poitrine avec indignation. "Kurt pense que je suis enceinte? Ais-je grossi?"

"Non!"

"Oh mon Dieu!"

"Rachel, non, non," Santana essaya de la faire taire.

"Kurt!" Cria Rachel. "Kurrrrt!"

Après avoir vu Rachel monter les escaliers principaux, Santana entendit un rire à sa gauche. "ça ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour le dire, hein, Mme Lopez," déclara Beiste avec un sourire narquois.

Il semblait que c'était quelques jours et non quelques heures plus tard, que Santana était rentrée dans son, légèrement plus grand qu'une boit à chaussure, d'appartement qu'elle louait, mais il était ridiculement cher pour un appartement de Manhattan. Elle voulait juste prendre une douche et aller au lit. Elle passa devant son répondeur et remarqua le clignotement du 3. Elle fixait le chiffre apparaître, puis disparaître, puis réapparaître. Enfin, elle appuya sur le bouton.

Vous avez trois nouveaux messages.

Premier message

"Mija, c'est ta mère. Tu te rappelles de moi? Tu étais supposée m'appeler le week-end dernier. Je t'ai donné deux jours de grâce. Ce temps est fini. Rappel moi."

Santana souri à la voix de sa mère. Elle avait oublié de l'appeler, bien sûr. Elle devait le faire. Et elle aller le faire, demain.

Message suivant

"Hey Santana, c'est moi. J'ai passé un agréable moment au déjeuner la semaine dernière. Même heure, même endroit le moi prochain, d'accord? tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire le plus vite possible. Justes tiens moi au courant. Oh, et... tu semblais un peu bizarre, et toujours-"

La femme coupa le message à ce moment là.

Message suivant

"Tu es une salope, Santana Lopez. Tu vas payer pour ça! Je te verrais demain."

Cela faisait beaucoup rire Santana. Rachel avait harcelé Kurt tout le reste de la journée. Son interrogatoire était complet avec un détecteur de mensonges qui allait de la question 'Ton nom est vraiment Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" à'Est-ce que Rachel Berry a l'air d'être enceinte dans un maillot de bain?'

Son rire continua quand elle était dans le petit couloir de la salle de bain. Elle prit la douche, la plus chaude, qu'elle pouvait en trois minutes. Essorant ses cheveux, elle marchait dans la cuisine et regarda le réfrigérateur.

"Appeler maman, acheter de la nourriture," elle se faisait une note pour elle-même. Elle a finalement vu un pot de yaourt caché derrière ce qu'il semblait être une boîte de pizza datant probablement de deux semaines.

Santana empila ses oreillers sur son lit et saisit son ordinateur pour regarder les dernières nouvelles. Pour s'assurer qui n'y avait pas d'histoire qui circulait sur Rachel et Finn. Elle cliqua sur les vraies nouvelles.

Après quelques minutes, elle regarda son téléphone du coin de l'œil. Elle vérifia l'heure. Il était environ 9 heures à Seattle. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de changer ses pensées. Elle devrait aller dormir. Rachel serait toujours folle demain, Kurt essayerait de se venger, et elle serait épuisée. Elle ne devrait certainement pas penser à appeler une femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, une femme qui vivait à 3000 milles.

Elle ne devrait pas, mais elle le fit.

Elle attrapa son iphone et glissa son pouce sur l'écran. Elle appuya sur le téléphone vert et fit défiler jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur 'Brittany de Seattle'. Son doigt planait au-dessus du nom. Elle tapota à quelques reprises à côté, ferma les yeux et appuya.

"Bonjour." Ce fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Le soulagement l'envahit et elle ne put comprendre pourquoi.

"Salut," souffla-t-elle.

"Je me demandais si vous alliez me rappeler."

Santana se pencha un peu plus dans ses oreillers, "j'ai dit que je le ferais, pas vrai?"

"Oui, mais tu as attendu plus d'une semaine."

"Je suis occupée," répondit-elle en gémissant à la piètre excuse. "C'est nul, je sais, mais c'est vrai."

"C'est bon. Je plaisantais."

"ça reste quand même une excuse de merde."

"Non," dit légèrement Brittany.

"Alors comment ça va avec Will?"

"Pas beaucoup de changements malheureusement." Répondit tristement Brittany; "j'ai convaincu le reste de l'équipe de lui laisser plus de temps, cependant."

"C'est bien bien pour toi."

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse une différence. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à perdre. »

"Que fais-tu?" Santana était curieuse. "Si tu as envie de me dire."

"Bien sûr," la New-yorkaise, pouvait entendre l'excitation dans sa voix. "Je travaille pour une agence de publicité. New directions Ad Agency, au fait. Nous somme dans le processus d'une campagne publicitaire très important en ce moment."

"ça a l'air cool."

"ça l'est," déclara Brittany. "Et Will est notre gars complètement à l'ouest."

"Il est donc barjot."

"Non cela n'a rien à voir, il à juste rien écrit depuis un certain temps."

"Euh... oui," Santana fit un point sur tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Je le sais enfin. Alors, commerciale?"

"Commerciale," confirma Brittany. "Et les annonces imprimées et les spots à la radio, mais mes préférés sont les publicités."

"Ce qui explique tout," la brune sourie à la pièce de puzzle qui venait de se mettre à sa place.

"Ouais?" Brittany semblait apprécier l'intérêt de Santana. "Je suppose que j'ai un genre de don pour les slogans."

L'intérêt de Santana était piqué par la curiosité. "En aurais-je entendu un?"

"Hmm euh, tu te souviens lorsque Duck Tape c'était brièvement mis aux vestes? Il y avait eu une publicité avec un petit garçon dans un costume, avec du ruban adhésif, de pluie et avec un chapeau de pêcheur..."

"Pas possible," Santana était assise dans son lit. "'Le canard est dans le chapeau' c'était de toi?"

"C'était moi."

"Je suis fan de ton travail," elle alla sur Youtube et tapa rapidement l'expression à demi célèbre.

"J'apprécie," répondait Brittany. "Puis il y a eu une autre que nous avons faite pour Safe Waters International. Mon slogan n'a pas si bien fonctionné aux États-Unis , mais il est connu au Japon, l'interprétation était 'Les dauphins sont des requins gays.'"

"C'est... intéressant." Quelque chose chez cette femme était exceptionnellement agréable, pensa Santana. "On dirait que tu aimes vraiment ça. Si peu de gens aiment ce qu'ils font."

"J'aime ça," déclara Brittany. "Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de comparable. Tu sais créer quelque chose de si compact et informatif en partant de zéro, que tant de gens voient et retiennent. Je voudrais être celle qui a inventé 'ouvre un Coca-Cola ouvre du bonheur' ou 'Just do it'. C'est juste, que les publicités sont si puissantes, les publicités sur papiers je ne dis pas qu'elles ne le sont pas. Mais il y a quelque chose à propos des paroles et des images plus le produit. C'est incroyable."

"Wow." La New-yorkaise était impressionnée par la passion de l'autre femme. "Généralement je zappe lorsqu'il y a des publicités."

"Oh," dit Brittany. "Eh bien, ça me va. C'est vraiment un art marrant."

"Je vais arrêter cependant," dit rapidement Santana. "Je veux dire à moins que ce soit une pub pour les tampons ou pour des laxatifs. Je peux encore les passer, non?"

"Tu as ma permission," lui accorda Brittany. "Alors que fait tu Mademoiselle je ne suis pas un docteur."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit aussi magique que la publicité."

"Dit toujours."

"Okay," déglutit Santana. "Tu sais qui est Rachel Berry?"

"Bien sûr," déclara Brittany avec nonchalance. "Catwoman."

"Hein?" Elle était confuse pendant un moment. "Oh, non. ça c'est Halle Berry. Je parle de Rachel Berry."

"Ouais, le poussin de la Saint-Sylvestre."

"Tu crois toujours que c'est Halle Berry," la brune secouait la tête. "Rachel Berry comme 'Loser like Me'."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de connaître."

"Okay, et 'Get It Right'?"

"Est-ce que ça un rapport avec les vampires?"

"Non c'est une chanson."

"Eh bien, non."

Santana se gratta le front. Ceci se révélait plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. "D'accord, as-tu vu Glee? Ce film qui parle d'une choral d'école."

"Bien sûr, tout le monde l'a vu."

"L'actrice principal dans le film est Rachel Berry."

"Oh, oui, d'accord. Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle?"

Santana souriait. "Je travaille pour elle, je suis son agent."

"Oh," Brittany était évidemment surprise. "Cela doit être plus froid que la publicité."

"J'en doute pas."

"Attends juste une seconde," ordonna Brittany. Santana entendit un bruit sourd et puis des faibles sons de frappe. "Rachel Barbara Berry de Staten Islan, New York..."

"Merde!" S'exclama soudain Santana. "Elle à nouveau édité sa page Wikipédia. Son deuxième prénom est Constance et elle vient de Lima, Ohio."

"Son mari me semble familier."

"Finn Hudson," Fournit Santana. "Il a été un gros problème pendant trente secondes quand tout le monde pensait qu'il allait être dans le clip Hall Of Fame."

"C'est un athlète?"

"Si tu veux être technique, oui. Il était quarterback pour les Jets pendant environ une demi-journée

"Je ne suis pas vraiment une fan de sport," Brittany semblait sincèrement désolée.

"Pas vraiment une fan de sport? Aller Britt. Il a fait une attaque-éclair sur le terrain à moins d'une minute de la fin du match."

"Je ne m'en souviens pas."

"C'était la finale."

"...kay."

ça a enfin rappelé à Santana, "Oh, oui Seattle. Bon, eh bien, il était à un discours dans ta ville il y a quelques mois. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tout le monde découvre qu'il avait triché."

"Attends une seconde, tu parles de ce mec qui était dans la saison précédente de danse avec les stars?"

"Celui qui est rentré dans la scène et dans un caméraman."

"ça y est, je le connais!" S'exclamait Brittany. "C'était brutal! Ce mec a vraiment fait ça? Je n'ai rien vu d'autre après qu'il ait été transporté à l'hôpital."

"Le caméraman? Oh oui. Il a été hospitalisé pendant une semaine et il a perdu une certaine mobilité de son bras gauche, mais il va très bien. Il a eu tous les billets de la saison pour aller voir les Jets. J-E-T-S-, aller les Jets, aller."

Brittany ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, "Il était le pire!"

"Il l'était vraiment," Santana se joint à elle.

"Non sérieusement c'était difficile de le rater. J'adore cette émission et j'ai presque failli arrêter de le regarder à cause de ce gars-là."

Santana convint. "ça aurait était la même chose de regarder un robot ce faire tirer dessus de partout."

"Maintenant tu es entrain d'insulter les robots."

Santana éclata de rire. "Tu aime danse avec les stars, hein?"

"Ouais," Brittany s'apaisait. "ça aurait était un rêve d'y être une fois."

"Donc tu es danseuse aussi?"

""Était," Brittany répondit rapidement.

Santana prit cela comme un signal pour abandonner le sujet.

Après quelques instants, Brittany raviva la conversation. "Alors tu passes du temps avec les célébrités?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi glamour que ça sonne," dit la brunette.

"Cela reste chouette, cependant. Je n'ai seulement rencontré qu'une seule célébrité dans ma vie."

"Ah oui?"

"Oui, et son nom est Cooper, c'est un acteur," expliqua Brittany, "et le frère de mon ami. Il fait beaucoup de publicité, certaines d'entre elles sont internationales. Il a les meilleurs maux de tête que je n'ai jamais vue."

"Et comment reçoit-il les nouvelles de son médecin quand il contracte un herpès génital?" Demanda Santana en plaisantant.

"Plutôt bien," répondit sérieusement l'autre femme. "L'expérience personnelle l'aide vraiment pour jouer dans les publicités."

"De toute évidence," renifla Santana.

"Tu sais qui j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer?"

"Qui?"

"Britney Spears." Elle l'informa Brittany. "Tu l'as jamais rencontrée?"

"Au fait, si," Santana essaya de ne pas paraître impressionnée."Je l'ai rencontré une fois aux Grammys."

"Et ce n'est pas si glamour," taquina la femme de Seattle.

"ça ne l'est pas vraiment," revendiqua la brunette. "Pourquoi Britney Spears?"

"Oh," il y avait un petit rire léger, "j'ai toujours pensé que nous avions une sorte de connexion cosmique. Elle est Britney Spears et je suis Brittany S. Pierce."

"Pierce?" Santana l'enregistra dans sa mémoire immédiatement. "Brittany S. Pierce," elle le testait sur sa langue. "Pourquoi un S?"

"Susan," admit Brittany avec honte. "C'est le nom de ma mère."

"Excellent nom."

"Merci."

Santana se délectait dans le fait qu'elle avait obtenu un nom de famille pendant quelques secondes avant que son œil se porte sur l'horloge. elle gémit à haute voix.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non," dit la New-yorkaise. "Juste que je devrais dormir."

"Oh," Brittany était déçu. "Ouais il est tard là-bas."

"Nous parlerons plus tard?" La voix de Santana semblait un peu plus désespérée qu'optimiste qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

"Le plus tôt possible, j'espère."

"Je l'espère," Santana fit écho. "Bonne nuit Brittany S. Pierce."

"Fait de beaux rêves, Santana."

* * *

**Si cela vous as plus, ou pas, laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'avance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Nous somme d'accord. On n'a pas le droit d'aller sur google ! » Brittany parlait au téléphone et avait le dos posé contre son canapé. Elle plia au autre t-shirt et le posa sur le reste de la pile. Elle avait parlé à Santana à quelques reprise les dernières semaines. Ce n'était jamais très long. Un peu comme si qu'on prenait des nouvelles d'un ami qui vient de déménager, c'était donc des appels remplit de banalités et de ce qu'elles avaient fait la journée. C'était agréable, et pas gênant, ce qui rendait cela un peu bizarre.

Pas bizarre dans le mauvais sens. Bizarre que ça soit si bien. Avoir un appel de Santana était la meilleure surprise de sa journée. C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se détacher du sourire sur son visage, même si elle grondait Santana pour son langage.

« Je pense que j'étais ivre la nuit où nous avons décidé cela. »

« Non. »

« Es-tu sérieuse quand tu dis que tu n'as pas tenté de savoir à quoi je ressemble ? » demanda Santana. « Comme pas du tout ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis curieuse, » répondit Brittany. « Mais nous étions d'accord. »

« Pouvons-nous amender l'accord ? »

« Est-ce une pratique religieuse ? » Brittany arrêta de plier le linge et regarda son téléphone comme s'il allait lui donner une réponse. « Je ne suis pas catholique, Santana. »

L'autre femme ria délibérément. « Changer, Britt. Pouvons nous changer l'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je le veuille. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Brittany roula des yeux. « Tu es si déterminée. »

« Je suis une personne visuelle. »

« Ou complètement superficielle et tu veux t'assurer que je ne ressemble pas à Gollum ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne suis pas superficielle, » commença Santana, mais après que Brittany ait reniflé elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. « Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne superficielle. »

« Uh huh, » la blonde ne l'a croyait pas du tout.

« Ok, » commença Santana, « quand je t'imagine, je vois... le soleil, et des arc-en-ciels... des licornes grignotent de la barbe à papa. Tu es tellement gentille et intelligente. Je meurs d'envie de savoir à quoi tu ressemble une fois personnifiée. »

« Intelligente ? » Demanda Brittany. « Je n'ai pas était appelée intelligente de nombreuse fois dans ma vie. Jamais même. »

Santana attendit quelques instant avant de dire. « C'est une honte, Brittany, car je pense que tu es une des personnes les plus brillantes à qui je n'ai jamais parlé. »

Brittany s'asseya plus confortablement, saisit son téléphone à son oreille et enleva l'haut-parleur. « Veux tu savoir ce que je vois quand je t'imagine ? »

« Je ne sais pas, que vois-tu ? »

« Quand je t'imagine, je vois une chanteuse sur un piano dans un salon bar enfumé des années 40. Ou des années 20, je n'ai jamais été très bonne en histoire. Tu es mystérieuse... et tu rends addictive. »

Brittany donna quelques secondes à Santana avant que cette dernière ne réponde. « Bonne ou mauvaise addiction ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre, » disait honnêtement la blonde. « Peut-être que tu es une cigarette aromatisée au chewing-gum. »

« Puis-je être un cigare à la place ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, » lui dit doucement Brittany.

« Tout ce que je veux ? » Demanda Santana d'une voie un peu plus que sexy. « Je suis suis une chanteuse de salon sexy ? Parce qu'en réalité, je suis sexy à mort. »

« Superficielle ! »

« Oh aller. »

« Pourquoi c'est si important ? » Demanda Brittany.

« ça ne l'ai pas. » Brittany ne la croyait pas une seconde. Le 'hum' en disait long. « D'accord évidemment que c'est important. Pouvons nous arrêter là, je veux voir à qui je parle et ne pas avoir à me faire une image ? »

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu pense de ça ? La prochaine fois que nous nous parlerons, nous ferons un échange de photos. » Suggérait Brittany. Elle se mordait les lèvres mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire.

« Pourquoi la prochaine fois ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Brittany nicha le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille. « Comme ça je te donne quelque chose que tu attendra avec hâte. Et je sais que je vais te parler à nouveau de cette façon. »

« Tu me parlera de nouveau de toute façon. »

« La prochaine fois, » déclara sévèrement Brittany.

« Okay, » l'autre femme fit la moue. « Donc, maintenant serait un bon moment pour te dire que je t'ai en quelques sorte trompée ? »

Pourquoi cette phrase faisait descendre l'estomac de Brittany, elle en avait aucune idée. « Trompée comment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Je suis tombé sur ton facebook hier. »

« Oh, » la blonde se mit à rire. « Et comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Complètement inutile, » Santana semblait agacée. « Tu es une maniaque des paramètres de confidentialité, hein ? »

« La sécurité d'abord, » dit sérieusement Brittany. « Et tu m'as effectivement trompée puisque je ne connais toujours pas ton nom de famille. »

« Lopez, » répondit spontanément Santana. « Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de demander.

« Santana Lopez, » dit Brittany avec brio.

« Santana Jennifer Lopez. »

« Oh mon Dieu, pour de vrai ? » Cria la blonde avec délice.

« Non, je me moque juste de toi à cause de ta relation avec Britney Spears. »

«Ha, ha, Santana. »

« Je suis entrain de regarder ce que je suppose être ton chat. »

« Seigneur Tubbington. » Brittany à automatiquement cherché du regard dans la salle le vrai. Tubs était posé sur le dos endormi, se dorant au soleil près de la fenêtre.

La New-yorkaise rigola, « j'avais pensé à duc de Miaou Mixington. »

« Superficielle ! »

« Non ! » glapit en défense Santana. « Il est gros, c'est la vérité. »

« Il a une grosse ossature. »

« Comment as-tu eu ses vêtements, tu les as fait ou tu es all » dans un magasin pour bébé ? »

« C'est son chandail de Noël et je l'ai acheté sur »

« Je n'arrive pas à me décider si tu es folle ou adorable, » dit Santana quand son rire s'effaça.

« Allons pour adorable. »

« Adorable alors. »

La réponse était si gentille et sincère que Brittany fut perdu dans un frisson qui la parcourait des oreilles à ses pieds. Si perdu, en fait, qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sam venir. Il bougea son oreille avant qu'elle en ai la moindre idée.

« Ohhh ! »Cria-t-elle en état de choc.

« Quoi ?! » La voix de Santana fit essor à travers l'enceinte du téléphone.

« Rien, » répondit-elle en frappant le bras de Sam à plusieurs reprise. « Juste Sam qui est un trou du cul. »

Il encaissa les coups et lui rendit doucement. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » siffla-t-elle.

« J'ai vu ton sourire rêveur d'amour, » il cria pratiquement.

« Tait toi, » articula-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Il était trop tard cependant, « rêveur d'amour ? » Santana avait entendu.

« Il agit en imbécile, » dit-elle au téléphone en s'éloignant de son meilleur ami.

« Permets moi de parler à ton amour secret, » continua de beugler Sam quand il essaya de prendre le téléphone.

« Hey, je peux te rappeler ? » Demanda-t-elle à Santana.

« Absolument. »

« Ok, merci. » C'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Brittany avant de raccrocher et de faire un nouvel assaut de coup de poings à Sam. « Je peux pas croire que tu es fait ça ! »

« Hey, hey, » Sam essaya de son mieux d'esquiver les coups de poings furieux de Brittany. « J'étais juste entrain de déconner. »

« Elle ne me rappellera plus jamais ! »

« As qui étais-tu entrain de parler ? »

« La fille, Sam, » Brittany arrêta la bagarre et posa l'avant de son corps contre le canapé. »

« Quelle fille ? »

« Non. La fille. »

« La fille où tu t'étais trompée de numéro ? »

Brittany lâcha un long soupire et dit timidement, « Ouais. »

« Tu lui parle toujours ? » Sam fronça des sourcils, « mais tu avais dit que c'était une vrai salope. »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. »

« Oh que si. » Répliqua Sam. « Tu as aussi dit que si le diable aurait eut une salope de sœur, ça aurait été elle. »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. » Brittany lui fit signe d'arrêter.

« Tu as dit que si le mot salope serait dans le dictionnaire, il y aurait une photo d'elle à côté. »

« Mon Dieu Sam, tu prenais des notes ? »

« La dernière que j'ai écrite, c'était parce que je n'avais pas entendu le début. »

« Elle n'est pas une salope, » affirma Brittany. « Je veux dire elle l'a été, oui. Elle était comme la grande reine du royaume des salopes quand je l'ai accidentellement appelé, mais en réalité elle n'est pas comme ça. »

Sam ne paraissait pas convaincu. « Britt... »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

« Tu lui a parlé tout ce temps ? »

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »

Sam poussa les vêtements et sauta à côté d'elle sur le canapé. « Tu ne l'a connaît pas vraiment, Brittany. »

« Je suis entrain de faire ça connaissance, » répondit la blonde sur la défensive. « Ce n'est pas important. »

« C'est important, » souligna-t-il. « Tu ressent déjà quelque chose pour elle et tu ne l'a jamais rencontré. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la rencontrer. »

« Tu l'a déjà vu ? »

« Nooooon, » soupira Brittany.

« Brittany. » Dit Sam comme si ça voulait tout dire.

« Arrête ça , Sam. »

« Elle pourrait ressembler à Gollum ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Elle ne ressemble pas à ça. »

« Tu ne le sais pas, « soutenait-il. Il sauta du canapé et courut dans sa chambre. Elle l'entendait chercher quelque chose pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un réel masque de Gollum, qu'il avait porté il y a trois ans à Halloweens. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas si grave si elle ressemble à ça ? Pourrais-tu embrasser ce visage ? »

Brittany ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, il était tellement ridicule.

Sa voix se souleva de plusieurs octaves, « Pourrais-tu m'aimer, mon précieux ? »

« Si elle a un beau corps, alors ça pourrait se discuter, » remarqua-t-elle, totalement imperturbable.

Il enleva le masque et lui jeta, « menteuse. »

« ça n'a pas d'importance, Sam, » dit-elle en jetant le masque sur leur table basse. « Elle est intelligente, intéressante et aime me parler. Donc, ce n'est pas grave à quoi elle ressemble. »

« Ok, » il haussa les épaules et se posa à côté d'elle.

« De plus, elle est à New-York, » elle se pencha vers lui. « Donc ce n'est pas vraiment important. »

« Hey, » dit le gars trop gaiement. « Pourquoi ne traînerais tu pas avec moi ce soir ? »

« Ici ? » elle s'écarta pour le regarder.

« Non, » il secouait la tête. « Je vais aller avec Tory au bar du coin pour boire un coup. Viens avec nous. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. »

« Tu ne le fera pas. »

« Non, » Brittany cacha ses jambes sous ses fesses. « Je vais rester ici. »

« Tu vas la rappeler ? »

« Peut-être. » Elle tirait sur les manches de son sweat, puis les relevaient. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je l'appel ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Britt, » Sam passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse blonde. « Je crois en ton jugement, tu le sais. »

« Je sais, » elle hochait de la tête.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te mette dans un état de vulnérabilité.

« Je kiff l'ambiance grand frère de cette conversation, Sambo, » Brittany lui souriait. « Et je te promet que si je sens quelque chose de pas possible ou suspicieux, j'arrête. »

« Et tu me le dit ? »

Brittany roulait des yeux, « ok. »

Sam frappa légèrement son genoux pour l'embêter, « Et tu me le dira ? » Il demandait encore.

« bien sûr. »

Attraper les cheveux de son colocataire sembla plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait à l'origine. Il a fallut le rassurer à plusieurs reprises et de lui promettre que Brittany lui permettrait 'd'avoir une discussion' avec Santana bientôt. Elle accepta, mais seulement parce que ça allait être drôle quand Sam demandera les intentions de la New-yorkaise par rapport à sa meilleure amie. Elle ressemblera peut être à un mouton allant à l'abattoir, mais le regarder se chier dessus face à la colère de Santana serait un bonheur qui valait deux semaines de moue.

Quelques minutes après que Sam soit sortit par la porte d'entré, elle chercha son téléphone. Elle l'avait repéré quand elle entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. Elle cessa tout mouvement, peut-être que si elle restait silencieuse, la personne partirait. Un autre coup et Seigneur T sortit sa tête de derrière le canapé. Elle tenait un doigt sur sa bouche. Il penchait sa tête sur le côté. Elle plissa ses yeux. Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle le pointait du doigt pour le prévenir. Il sauta silencieusement sur le canapé. Elle chercha autour d'elle le sac à friandise pour chat. Il savait qu'elle l'avait. Bouger n'était pas une option et les friandises à chat étaient sur le comptoir, dans la cuisine, à six mètres. Tubs les avaient repéré, aussi. Il la regardait, puis il regardait ses gâteaux aux crevettes, puis de nouveau elle. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, alors il a fit ce qui devait ce passer et laissa échapper le plus grand, miaulement qu'il put.

« Britt ? » La question sourde parvint à travers la porte. « C'est Will. Ses épaules chutèrent.

« J'arrive, » hurla-t-elle. Sur le chemin vers la porte elle attrapa le paquet de gâteaux aux crevettes et le jeta au dessus du réfrigérateur. Elle lança un regard méchant à Tubbs avant d'ouvrir la porte avec un, « Hey Will. »

Will se tenait à la porte en t-shirt et en jean, il avait une main sur sa nuque et l'autre serrait la poignée de son étui de guitare. Il avait le même regard de défaite qu'il portait depuis des mois, mais quelque chose était différent. C'était un regard plus optimiste que d'habitude. « Elle est partie, » dit-il simplement.

Brittany lui donna un triste sourire avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. « Tu portes un haut différent. »

Will baissa les yeux vers le bas pour se regarder. « Je suppose, » répondit-il comme s'il était plus surpris qu'elle ne l'était.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Chacun avaient une bière et les pieds posés sur la table. L'homme se tortillait un peu mal à l'aise avant de dire. « Je sais que tu as essuyé beaucoup de critique pour moi. »

« Non, » dit Brittany en prenant une gorgé.

« Tu l'as fait et j'apprécie. »

« Nous sommes amis. » Elle regardait la bouteille dans sa main. « Tu as eu un moment dur, je comprends. »

« Quand la dernière boîte de brochures de conseiller d'orientation était rangé, » Will avala difficilement en refoulant ses larmes, « j'ai senti un poids sur mes épaules monter et descendre. »

Brittany saisit sa main libre.

« Emma est parti, » dit-il en regardant le mur en face lui. « Il n'y a plus de bouteilles pour se désinfecter les mains ou une boîte de gants stérilisés dans la maison. Il n'y a plus de pancartes qui expliquent comment bien se laver les mains, , il n'y a plus cette légère odeur de Clorox qui me brûlait légèrement les poils du nez. »

« Ta maison sentait toujours le propre, » répliqua Brittany.

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, « Quand elle est finalement partie, je me suis cependant senti... libre. »

« Bien. »

« Tellement bien, » dit Will en attrapant son étui à guitare. Il le posa sur la table et le déverrouilla, « j'ai écris quelque chose. »

Brittany prit une partition et l'examina. « Tu travailles, » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Met une robe sur tes énormes problèmes, » elle lisait à voix haute.

« Je sais que ce pas vraiment en accord avec le concept, dont nous avions parlé, » dit l'homme en s'excusant. « C'est juste pour me remotiver. »

« Non, » la blonde leva la main. « Je comprends. Habiller nos Whoopsied, je comprends totalement. »

« Il faudra une certaine élaboration, » Will donna un sourire d'encouragement. « Je sais qu'Artie travaille sur certains dessins solides- »

« Je pense qu'Artie sera disposé à travailler avec nous, » le coupa Brittany. « Et Sugar et Blaine vont adorer habiller. »

Will prit une profonde inspiration. « Merci Britt, dit-il avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Elle savait ce dont il avait besoin et même si ça l'embêtait, elle céda. « Nous allons commander une pizza et on appellera l'équipe. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Excusez moi du retard (oui je sais 2 semaines c'est long), mais bon comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais. Il fallait que je prenne une pause ça fait du bien lorsque l'on écrit. Même si ce que je fais c'est seulement de la traduction. Mais au moins vous aurez la suite. Je ne vous retiens pas plus bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Santana détestait les déjeuners mensuels avec Quinn. Elle les détestait. Elle détestait que Quinn ait l'air toujours aussi bien. Elle détestait que Quinn ait toujours une nouvelle photo de Beth à lui faire voir. Elle détestait la phrase, « Je vais devoir partir à 4 heures pour revenir à temps pour dîner avec Carl. » Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle y allait quand même. Elles avaient mensuellement leur rendez-vous pour déjeuner. Non, à vrai dire. Au début, elles déjeunaient tous les jours et cela pendant trois ans. Puis c'est devenue une fois par semaine

Avant même de se remettre de sa rupture, Quinn s'était mariée avec Carl Howell et avait déménagé dans le Connecticut. Putain de Connecticut. Santana n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux que Quinn avait quitté la ville. Maintenant, leurs déjeuners étaient mensuels. Sans faute, Santana était assise en face de Quinn attablées au Vic's Dîner,, une fois par mois. Elle détestait ça putain. Cependant quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. Après toute cette histoire fatigante de Santana et Quinn, après Carl, après Bébé Beth, aujourd'hui c'était la première fois où elle se sentait coupable d'aller à ce rendez-vous quand leur statut Facebook soit passé de 'en couple' à 'c'est compliqué', puis elles redevaient meilleure amie. Facebook n'avait pas l'option 'meilleure amie'. Voilà vous savez comme ça c'est terminé.

Santana était couchée au pied de son lit, nichée en position de fœtale, et regardant son portable. Elle était en train de jouer avec le fil de son pull depuis au moins quinze minutes. Elle divergeait et elle le savait. C'était si stupide. Elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Quinn et elle c'était tellement, tellement, tellement finies. Et Brittany et elle c'était... ? Elle ne pouvait même pas compléter la phrase. Rien ? Intéressée ? Pré-relation ? Parlant, avec une relation en option . Non, elle ne sortirait pas avec quelqu'un habitant la côte opposée. Il n'y avait pas de 'tombé amoureuses', ou 'allons voir un film', ou encore 'hey et si on se voyait dans vingt minutes, je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux'. Santana avait besoin de ces choses. Elle avait besoin de ces options. Elle ne savait même pas comment cette femme considérait la situation... ou elle-même. Non Brittany n'était certainement pas une option.

Elle appréciait vraiment cette relation, si son cerveau ne la harcelait pas avec ça, elle aurait déjà arrêté d'y penser.

Santana regardait de nouveau son téléphone. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour le garder loin d'elle. Pas parce qu'elle aimait le numéro de Washington un peu trop, mais parce que maintenant il y avait une photo de Brittany S. Pierce. Elle avait reçu cette photo quelques jours auparavant. Immédiatement, elle l'avait assigné la photo de Brittany à son numéro de téléphone. Elle l'avait ensuite regardé pendant deux jours au lieu de l'appeler. Santana était attirée par elle. Depuis le début, bien sûr. Elle aimait déjà son rire, ses soupires et sa voix endormie. Maintenant cependant, Santana connaissait maintenant les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et tout le putain de corps qui allait avec ça.

« Ne soit pas une poule mouillée, » se réprimanda la brune en tirant le téléphone vers elle. Rapidement elle était à l'écran d'appel avant d'appuyer sur le bouton home. Elle attendait les dings. « Siri, appel Brittany. »

« Appel, Brittany, » lui dit Siri en retour. Santana avait des problèmes, elle aurait juré que son anxiété revenait. Même les appareils électroniques de Santana avaient des problèmes d'attitudes.

« Hey New York, » entendit Santana après quelques sonneries. « Je pensais justement à toi. »

« Je suis lesbienne, » lâcha Santana.

« J'aime la musique country, » répondit Brittany en un battement de cœur. « Attends, c'est un appel pour les aveux ? Car j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir ? »

« Tu le savais déjà, » ses yeux bruns se plissaient.

« Bien sûr, que je le savais. »

« Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Si je ne l'étais pas, je serais une belle hypocrite, » résonna Brittany.

« Oh, » Santana n'était pas entièrement surprise, mais elle se demandait où se trouvait Brittany sur l'échelle de Kensey. Pas parce que c'était important, mais parce que son cerveau lui criait pratiquement, 'option !'

« Ouais, » lâcha l'habitante de la côte ouest comme si c'était évident depuis le début. Peut-être parce que ça l'était.

« Cool. »

« Tu n'es pas au travail ? » Et juste comme ça, la plupart des appréhensions de Santana s'effaçaient, car ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

« Je travaillais il y a quelques minutes, » elle informa Brittany. « J'étais en train d'alléger la liste d'invités de Rachel et Finn Hudson/Berry pour leur dîner de charité. Puis il y a eu une crise avec Kurt car il avait une paire de Louboutin semblables à celle de Kristen Stewart. Elle a été vu les porter la nuit dernière, alors maintenant, bien sûr, Rachel ne peut plus les porter. Et pour couronner le tout, l'invité qui fait le plus de dont et au troisième jour de la pilule chimique bleue. Elle ne veut que personne la voit pendant les quarante huit prochaines heures. Et j'ai eu une conversation gênante avec Rachel à propos d'un de ses papas qui a un syndrome d'irritation du colon. »

« J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, » dit la blonde avec un peu d'hésitation, « mais tout dans ta vie est bizarre. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une bonne façon de le prendre, mais tu as totalement raison, » Santana se délogea de sa position et se pencha sur son téléphone. « Que fais-tu ? »

« J'attends, » elle s'arrêta une seconde, « Joe de FedEx me fait 35 paquets de présentation. » Elle chuchota. « Je ne sais même pas si Joe est un homme ou une femme. »

« Et tout ce qui concerne ma vie est bizarre ? » Après quelques instants pour avoir pris le plaisir d'entendre le rire de Brittany, elle parla de nouveau. « Hey, il y a quelque chose que je tiens à te dire. »

« Oh, une autre confession, » elle entendit l'hilarité dans la voix de Brittany et elle adorait ça. « Vas-y. »

« Ok, » Santana se pencha sur son coude et mit sa tête dans sa main. « J'ai un déjeuner avec mon ex petite amie. »

« Cool. »

La brunette essaya d'analyser la réponse, mais elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment. « Elle est mariée. »

Silence.

« A un dentiste du Connecticut, il ressemble à l'oncle Jesse de 'La Fête à la Maison'. »

Silence.

« Elle a 1,5 enfant et apprend l'histoire américaine à des enfants au collège. »

« Un virgule cinq enfant ? »

Santana fut reconnaissante qu'elle réponde enfin, « Ils ont récemment acheté un chiot à la gamine. »

« Les chiots sont mignon, » dit Brittany.

« C'est un Poméranien. »

« Ils ont acheté un chien du Moyen-Orient ? » Demanda Brittany. « ça à l'air cher. »

Alors que Santana savait qu'elle devait corriger cela, c'était trop tentent de continuer. « Ils sont du genre prétentieux. »

« Pour prétendent quoi ? »

« Qui sait, » répondit Santana. « J'avais un Beagle quand j'étais enfant. »

« Oww, » dit Brittany avec un petit rire mignon. « J'ai eu une gerbille diabétique. »

« Peu importe, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, je l'aimais. Au passé, » divagua Santana. « Eh bien, je l'aimerais toujours, mais en amie, mais plus important elle est ma meilleure amie. Et honnêtement quand elle s'est mariée, je l'aimais toujours. Mais maintenant je ne l'aime plus de façon romantique. Nous déjeunons une fois par mois et je voulais que tu sache que c'était le cas aujourd'hui. ça et avoir une conversation par texto avec les partenaires de Rachel à Berry Fusion. »

« Berry Fusion ? »

« C'est sa compagnie de production. Et oui je sais à quel point cela sonne comme du gel douche peu cher. »

« Ou une délicieuse boisson de sport, » offrit l'autre femme. « Attends, tu m'as perdu quelque part. Quel est son nom ? »

Malgré le retour en arrière, Santana savait exactement de qui elle voulait parler. « Quinn. »

« C'est bien que tu puisses toujours être amie avec Quinn, » déclara Brittany. « Je ne suis pas vraiment ami avec mes ex. »

« Eh bien je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis... alors je la garde. »

« Nous sommes amies, » annonça Brittany. « Nous le sommes ? »

« Oui absolument, » la phrase était ponctuée par un vif mouvement de tête que l'autre femme ne pouvait pas voir. La sentence était terminée. Brittany et elle était amie. De simples amies. « Bien sûr, nous sommes amies, Britt. » Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter la petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui répétait qu'elle pouvait avoir plus que ça. Mais ça ne pourrait pas ce faire. Pas tant qu'elles ne sauraient rien l'une sur l'autre, ou sur leur vie, ou sur leurs amis, ou sur leur famille. Surtout pas quand l'autre fille semblait parfaite, parce que ça cachait toujours quelque chose. Toujours.

Tous ses doutes semblaient peu minimiser la possibilité. Elle pensait à la possibilité tout le temps. Elle était encore prise dans 'la brume de possibilité' quand elle s'asseya en face de Quinn chez Vic.

« J'ai commandé pour toi. » Lui dit Quinn sans la saluer.

« Merci. » Santana posa le menu qu'elle venait de prendre. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à tout avouer aujourd'hui ?

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? » Son ex semblait un peu choquée par cette révélation.

Santana fut immédiatement offensée par sa réaction, « Ouais, je rencontre des gens. »

Les coins de la bouche de Quinn s'étiraient essayant de ne pas rire. « Bien sûr, Santana. »

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire méchant, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas commencer de cette façon aujourd'hui. Car, beaucoup des déjeuners avec Quinn tournaient autour de leur réussite personnelle. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne sentait pas le besoin de prouver quelque chose,. « Son nom est Brittany. »

L'autre femme se pencha, ses yeux noisette la questionnaient déjà. « Dit moi tout sur Brittany. Que fait-elle ? »

Santana souffla et reprit le menu. Elle l'ouvrit et prétendait le lire. « Elle est publicitaire. »

« Pour qu'elle agence ? »

« New direction, » répondit Santana sans un regard.

« J'en ai jamais entendu parlé. »

« Elle est en pleine émergence, » la brune avait aveuglément attrapé le verre de Quinn pour le boire.

« Elle ou la compagnie. »

« Les deux. »

« D'où vient-elle ? »

Merde. Santana se figea. Elle n'avait aucune putain d'idée d'où venait Brittany. « La côte ouest, » elle répondait avec un grincement.

« Californie ? »

« Washington. »

« Seattle ? »

Santana lâcha le menu, « Jésus-Christ, Quinn, tu veux que je te dessine une putain de carte ? Oui, Seattle. Est-ce vraiment important ? »

C'est à ce point là où la plupart des gens laissent tomber. Ils abandonnent et disent que Santana restera Santana. C'est une salope. C'est terrible parfois. Cependant, pas Quinn.

« ça fait combien de temps qu'elle vit à New-York ? »

« Elle ne vit pas à New-York. »

« Jersey ? »

Santana ferma les yeux fermement. Cela n'allait pas bientôt se terminer. « Non. »

« Philly ? »

« Non. »

« Au nord ? »

« Elle vit à Seattle, Quinn, » dit finalement Santana à bout de nerf. « Elle y vit toujours. »

« Oh, » la blonde leva un sourcil. « Était-elle en ville pour les affaires, alors ? »

« Non. »

« Tu l'as rencontré grâce à Rachel . » Demanda Quinn. « Parce que toutes les personnes qu'elle connaît sont louches. Nous avons eu cette conversation un million de fois. »

« Rachel ne nous a pas présenté, » lui assurait Santana.

« Kurt alors ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée grâce à Kurt. Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée à une fête et ce n'est pas une prostitué. Ok ? »

« Eh bien, je savais déjà qu'elle n'était pas une prostituée, » dit la femme mariée. « Tu as dit qu'elle était dans la publicité. »

« Laissons tomber, » plaida presque la brune. Leur serveuse habituelle avait choisi ce moment pour servir leur thé glacé habituel. C'était tellement exaspérant.

Quinn la regardit. « Comment est-elle ? »

« Qu'elle part de laissons tomber ne comprends-tu pas ? »

La blonde replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Tu es la seule qui a commencé à parler... de Brittany, c'est ça ? Brittany comment ? »

« Brittany, oui, son nom de famille est Pierce, » confirma Santana. « Et elle a... quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose ? » Quinn se pencha en arrière dans son siège avec un sourire de satisfaction. « C'est vague. »

« L'ambiguïté est mon super pouvoir, » dit l'agent.

Elle voulait en rester là. Cela aurait rendu folle Quinn. Elle savait que le manque d'information l'aurait mis hors d'elle. Quinn haïssait ne pas avoir d'information. Mais, quelque chose pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'a persuadé de ne pas emmerder son ex petite amie dans la salle de restaurant. Elle voulait parler de Brittany. Elle voulait parler de ces millions de choses qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Santana regarda Quinn dans les yeux. « Elle est impressionnante. Elle est hilarante et gentille. Elle est excentrique et... facile. »

« Tu es tellement une salope, » se moquait la blonde.

« Non, » Santana roula des yeux. « Non, pas ce genre de facilité. Il est facile de parler avec elle.. Elle est ouverte. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. »

« ça sonne comme un incroyable cliché. »

« Les clichés sont des clichés pour une raison, Quinn, » argumenta Santana. « Et aussi, je peux être aussi salope que je le veux, mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle. »

« C'est assez choquant, » dit la blonde avant que leurs repas arrivent.

« Encore une fois, » Santana prenait ses couverts. « Elle vit à Seattle. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, » commença Quinn en transperçant une tomate et sa salade. « Vous vous êtes déjà rencontré ? »

« Non jamais. »

La blonde s'étouffait à la réponse avec la tomate et elle prit désespérément une gorgée d'eau pour la faire passer.

« Ouais, » Santana soura avec regret.

« S'il te plaît explique moi comment cela est arrivé. »

« C'est une longue histoire, » la brune haussa les épaules.

Quinn lui jeta un regard noir. « J'ai jusqu'à quatre heures, alors déballe. »

Santana fit un signe rapide de la tête, refusant.

« Oh, tu as commencé avec, 'j'ai rencontré quelqu'un', » souligna Quinn. « Et puis tu es partie sur la façon dont-elle est si merveilleuse. »

« Il n'y a pas eu de partir sur- »

« Et maintenant tu ne l'a jamais réellement rencontrée. »

« Non. »

« Tu as dit que tu n'irais jamais sur un site de rencontre, » lui rappela la blonde.

« D'où diable dit tu cela ? » Demanda Santana. « Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. »

« Quo-, où ça, comment... huh ? »

« Mauvais numéro. » Murmura Santana entre deux bouchés de frite.

Et puis Quinn s'était mise à rire. Elle avait rit pendant un long moment. Plus que le temps polie pour rire en public. C'était un rire tellement long que les gens avaient commencé à regarder dans notre direction. Elle avait arrêté deux fois, mais avait recommencé lorsqu'elle avait vu l'expression horrifié de Santana. « Tu plaisantes, non ? »

« Non. »

« Donc, toi, » Quinn la pointa avec son couteau à beurre, « Santana Lopez, a appelé une fille au hasard et tu es tombé amoureuse d'elle. »

« Primo, » elle avait heurté la fierté de la brunette, « Je n'ai appelé personne, elle m'a appelé. Secundo, à aucun moment j'ai dis 'tombé' ou 'amoureuse'. »

« A quoi ressemble t-elle, Santana ? »

« Elle ressemble à un putain de troll, Quinn, » lâcha sarcastiquement l'agent. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Parce que tu es incroyablement superficielle. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde ne cesse de me dire ça ? » Demanda Santana à haute voix en regardant une femme assise à une autre table. La femme glissa discrètement sa chaise plus loin.

« Oh je ne sais pas, » Quinn mâchait un morceau de lard. « Parce que c'est vrai ».

La brune prit une gorgé de son thé avant de le remettre sur la table. Elle se débattait intérieurement pour savoir si elle allait dire la suite de l'histoire. « Nous parlons depuis un mois maintenant. Pas tous les jours, nous sommes toutes les deux occupées, mais quelques fois par semaine. »

« Ok, » l'autre femme fut intriguée.

« Bien sûr, j'étais curieuse de savoir à quoi elle ressem- »

« Car tu es superficielle. »

« Non, » répondit Santana. « Car je l'apprécie. »

« Aller, » Quinn était pratiquement à la moitié de la table maintenant.

« Donc nous nous somme finalement échangé nos photos, il y a quelques jours »

«... Et ? »

« Je... » Santana s'arrêta. « C'est embarrassant. »

« ça me donne envie d'en entendre plus, » Quinn se délectait de chaque mot.

« D'accord, » la brune reprit de nouveau. « J'ai passé trois jours à choisir une bonne photo. Trois jours entiers. Je veux dire, mes cheveux devaient avoir une bonne quantité de boucle. Mes vêtements devaient être parfaits. J'ai annulé un rendez-vous de six mois chez l'esthéticienne pour mes sourcils. Je les aie même analysé au microscope x400. »

« Toute les choses importantes. »

« J'ai fais un putain de sondage, Quinn, » avoua Santana.

« Qui à répondu au sondage ? »

« Kurt, Rachel,, Beiste, Figgins, » Santana ne semblait pas vouloir en divulguer plus, mais elle céda. « Et un SDF sous un banc de Central Park. »

« Laquelle as-tu choisi ? »

« Celle de ton mariage. Où on était dehors et Carl c'était fait chier dessus par un oiseau. J'étais très belle. » La brune avait ensuite rajouté avec plaisir. « Je vous est coupé, bien sûr. »

« Oh oui. C'est une bonne photo. »

« Je sais. »

« Tes cheveux avait l'air magnifique ce jour là. »

« Je sais. »

« Et le rouge est vraiment ta couleur, » la complimenta Quinn pour son choix. Et puis elle ajouta dans un souffle. « Même si tu était censée mettre ta robe orange. »

« Toutes ces choses sont vraies, » dit Santana. « Et c'était la robe la plus laide du monde putain. J'aurais obtenu le même résultat si j'aurais été chloroformée et roulée dans une allée de Radio Flyer. »

« Alors à quoi elle ressemble ? » Demandait impatiemment Quinn pour avoir plus d'informations.

« Voilà le problème, » gémit l'agent. « J'ai passé tout ce temps à choisir une photo. J'ai commencé dès qu'elle a suggéré l'idée. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait . Elle a attendu que je lui envoie ma photo pour m'envoyer la sienne qu'elle venait de faire. Et pas grand-chose. Je veux dire, elle porte un sweat à capuche et elle est assise sur son lit. Seigneurs Tubbington est effrayant dans son vêtement et elle boit un Fresca. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Seigneur Tubbington ? »

« Le putain de chat le plus chanceux des États-Unis. »

« Laisse moi voir, » Quinn tendait la main et agitait les doigts avec urgence. « Je suppose qu'elle est plus belle qu'un troll ? »

« Putain elle est magnifique, » Santana sortit le téléphone de sa poche.

« Même en sweat à capuche ? »

«La brunette trouva la photo et sourit aux lumineux yeux bleus de Brittany. Elle donna le téléphone à Quinn. « Même dans un sweat à capuche. »

« Elle est vraiment jolie Santana. » La blonde regarda la photo quelques instant avant de dire. « tu es tellement dans la mouise. »

« C'est tellement vrai. »

Deux choses se sont produites en ce jour à 4 heures de l'après-midi. Un, regarder Quinn partir ne faisait plus mal. Et deux, les réunions mensuelles pour déjeuner étaient sur le point de devenir tolérables.

* * *

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fais chaud au coeur. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse déguster. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il commençait définitivement à faire froid à Seattle. Brittany avait vécu la plupart des jours froids. Maintenant elle devait être habituée. Elle avait passé toute sa vie ici, mais quelque en particulier chose cette année, en cette saison lui glaçait les os. Quand elle rentrait du travail, elle se préparait même un chocolat chaud et mettait son deerstalker. Rien ne la réchauffait. Sam lui avait même demandé si elle ne s'était pas peinte en bleue de nouveau. Pour la plupart des gens, c'était une question étrange à poser, mais pas pour elle.

« Tu es sr que tu ne veux pas sortir en ville avec les garçons et moi ? » Proposai Sam tendit qu'il se pomponner devant le miroir. « Tu pourras danser autour de nous pendant qu'on boira pour oublier. »

« Autant j'aime avoir deux verres offerts par Doubles D, autant je ne suis pas d'humeur dansante. »

« Hé, si Doubles Debby nous propose des boissons gratuites et un strip-tease, on prend, » dit sérieusement l'homme. « Tu avais promis de ne pas nous vendre. »

« Et je ne veux pas, Sammy, » la femme souriait. « J'aime Doubles autant que ses faux jumeaux, mais pas ce soir. »

« Ok, » céda-t-il. « Comment ça va avec la fille ? » Elle fit tout ce quelle pouvait pour ne pas sourire. Elle le fit, mais la mention de Santana l'a faisait toujours rougir.

« C'est bien ? » Demanda Sam en lui pinçant ludiquement l'épaule. « Aller Britt ? »

« Je ne veux pas me porter la poisse. »

« C'est juste une superstition, Brittany, tu peux me le dire. »

Elle secoua la tête, mais n'enlevait toujours pas le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir son visage.

« Je suis heureux. » Il l'attira dans une étreinte en tirant les rabats de son deerstalker. « Tu lui passerara le bonjour de ma part. »

« D'accord. »

Elle finit son dîner rapidement, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle sortit son ordinateur pour regarder quelques nouvelles conceptions qu'Artie lui avait envoyé par mail, mais elle était distraite par ses pensées de New-York. Elle regardait l'horloge toute les 30 secondes. Les horaires indéfinies de Santana, rendait difficile à prévoir quand elle allait appeler ou pas. Brittany avait l'impression que Santana était à la disposition de Rachel.

L'appel qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée arrivait finalement après avoir sombré dans son lit. Elle venait juste de tirer la couverture jusqu'à son cou et de trouver une position confortable. La fatigue qu'elle avait ressentit pendant la journée s'effaça dès qu'elle entendit la sonnerie. Et, maintenant, la tête de Brittany reposait sur son téléphone, qui ce trouvait sur son oreiller. C'était l'angle parfait pour non seulement entendre la voix délicieusement fumée de Santana, mais aussi pour voir la photo de cette même femme sur la table de nuit.

Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait fait développer. Et c'était vrai qu'elle est acheté un cadre pour la mettre dedans. Et tant pis si elle avait dessiné un cœur au marqueur violet. Ce n'était pas bizarre. Sam avait appris ça à la dure, avec un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

Elle regardait la femme au téléphone comme elle le faisait depuis une semaine maintenant. Brittany voulait juste la toucher. C'est tout. Juste une fois... ou deux. Elle avait faillit réserver un vol pour New-York à 800$ la nuit dernière. ça semblait être une excellente idée. Elle aurait pu prendre un avion, rencontrer Santana, lui tenir la main, mémoriser la texture de ses cheveux, peut-être vérifier que ses lèvres étaient aussi embrassables qu'elle l'imaginait, et puis hop de retour dans un avion pour être à temps au travail. Elle l'aurait probablement fait si Sam ne lui aurait pas rappelé que les 800 dollars étaient l'argent pour le loyer... et que c'était dingue. Elle devait donc se contenter d'un appel téléphonique à longue distance et d'un jeu des vingts questions plutôt intéressant.

« à mon tour, » déclara Brittany. « Question numéro six : crois-tu au destin ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Santana. « Où est le libre arbitre sinon ? »

« Donc tu penses que les choses se produisent juste de bon ou de mauvais grès ? »

« De bon ou de mauvais grès ? » Santana riait. « Qu'est ce que bordel ça veux dire de bon ou de mauvais grès ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste de bon ou de mauvais grès, » déclara Brittany. « Folite, brancale, philosophiter. »

« Maintenant, tu inventes juste des mots. »

« Alors, poursuis moi en justice. » Brittany ajusta de nouveau ses draps. « Réponds. »

« Je pense que nous sommes tous responsable de notre propre destin, Britt, » répondit Santana.

« Pourquoi ? Tu y crois ? »

« Je crois que j'aime plus l'idée du destin que l'idée du bon ou du mauvais grès, » déclara la blonde.

« Je ne voudrais pas te laisser philosophiter, » la taquina Santana.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu utilises correctement mon mot. »

« Prouve le, que j'ai mal utilisé ton mot et nous parlerons, » l'encouragea la brune. »

« Bien... »

« Donc tu crois au destin ? » Demanda Santana. « C'est ta question ? »

« Noooon c'était l'adjonction du destin. C'est encore dans la discussion. Je vais te dire ma question. »

« Décidément, ok, parlons autoritairement. »

« Donc tu l'es ? » Répéta Santana.

« Définitivement, » confirma Brittany. « Tu penses que de mon plein grès je peux changer 719 en 917. »

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais inversé les chiffres, vraiment, » déclara Santana. « Mais honnêtement, tu as décidé de m'envoyer un texto le lendemain. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais juste oublié. Le libre arbitre. »

« Non, » fit valoir Brittany. « Tu n'aurais jamais oublié le ton soyeux de la poulette qui t'avais appelé à deux heures du matin et qui t'as nommée mademoiselle Salope. »

« Probablement, » souffla Santana. Elle s'éclaircissit la gorge et continua. « Mais tu as échangé les numéros parce que tes parents ont déménagé dans le Colorado. Un acte de leur propre gré. »

« Je me suis trompée dans les numéros car j'étais occupée au travail quand ma mère me l'a donné et je ne l'écoutais pas. Tu es bornée, San, » déclara Brittany. «Et tu penses honnêtement que ce soit une coïncidence que tu es le même numéro à trois chiffres près celui de mes parents ? »

« Oui c'est la définition de coïncidence. »

« Pourquoi ne l'admets-tu simplement pas ? »

Santana rit légèrement. « Parce que ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Fais-tu une référence à John Cusack ? » demanda Brittany. « Attends, c'est toi qui attends en bas de mon immeuble avec un Boom-box ? »

« Il y a un remixe de Baby Got Back qui est entrain d'être joué ? Sinon c'est un de tes autre admirateur. »

« Hm, probablement entrain de gâcher leur temps. »

« Oh ? » Santana était un peu choquée par cette phrase.

« Je t'ai dis, je crois en la destinée, » clama joyeusement la blonde de Seattle.

« Tu vas me dire que si quelqu'un est à ta fenêtre et te fait une sérénade maintenant tu ne vas pas essayer quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien, » dit doucement Brittany, en réfléchissant à la scène. « Je suis à l'aise en ce moment. Je viens enfin de me mettre au chaud, et je t'ai pour me tenir compagnie, donc je pense que je l'ignorerais. »

Santana gémit. « Tu es tellement mignonne, Brittany S. Pierce. Ça me tue, le fait que tu sois mignonne à ce point. »

« Je sais, » la blonde haussa les épaules. « Poses ta question. »

« La première fois que tu as eu le cœur brisé ? » Demanda la New-yorkaise.

« La première ou la pire ? »

« Dis moi les deux. »

« Oh facile, » dit Brittany sans avoir besoin d'y penser. « La première fois c'était en troisième, j'ai demandé à une fille si elle voulait aller au bal de promo avec moi et elle m'a tourné le dos. J'étais triste comme un panda une semaine après. »

« Qu'elle salope ! » Siffla Santana.

« Ce n'est pas la cafetière qui ce fou du café noir ? » lui rappela Brittany.

Santana devenait bonne pour déchiffrer les confusions inhabituelles de Brittany. « Je n'ai pas dis que je n'étais pas une salope. J'ai juste dis que là c'était elle la salope. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« D'accord ça c'était la première fois, qu'elle était la pire ? » Demanda l'autre femme rapidement.

« La même fille quelques années plus tard. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda curieusement Santana.

« Uh, elle m'a largué, » Brittany avait du mal à sortir cette phrase.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te le dire. »

« J'ai gagné ! » Cria Santana victorieusement. « tu ne veux pas répondre. »

« Non, non, » Brittany l'arrêta avant que la New-yorkaise commence We Are the Champion. « Et merde, je suis nulle pour la confection de règle. C'était la distance. Nous sommes allées à deux universités différentes, elle n'a pas pu gérer la distance. »

« C'est tellement dommage, » dit doucement l'autre femme.

«Elle était super canon, en plus. »

« Mais pas aussi canon que moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'agent.

« Pas du tout. »

« D'accord dragueuse, à ton tour. »

« Hmm, » le nez de Brittany se plissa quand elle pensa. « Oh, oh qu'elle est ton moment ? »

« De quel moment parles-tu ? »

« Tu sais, ton moment, » dit la blonde comme si c'était évident. « Ton moment. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de quel moment veux-tu parler. »

Brittany souffla. « tu n'a pas de moment ? Quand ta vie change. La fraction de seconde où tu regarde en arrière et où tu te dis, 'ouah. Ouais ça a prit une direction différente'. »

« Je ne pense pas, » Fredonna Santana quand elle examina la question. « ça ne peut pas vraiment arriver. C'est toutes les décisions qui construisent l'avenir... personne n'a de moment où toute sa vie change. »

« J'en ai un. »

« Tu en as un ? »

« Je sens la victoire arriver, Santana Lopez. »

« Attends. D'accord. Quand Rachel à finalement eut cet appel pour lui dire qu'elle était prise dans le casting de Glee, » Essaya de dire désespérément la brune. « C'est à ce moment là que ma vie a commencé à changer. »

Brittany fut absorbée pendant une seconde, « mais en vérité c'est le moment de Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est notre moment à toutes les deux, » dit Santana, mais cela la décevait de ne pas lui donner une réponse claire et nette. « Alors qu'elle est le tien ? Si je peux demander ? »

« Tu peux toujours me demander n'importe quoi. » Dit sincèrement Brittany. « J'étais étudiante en deuxième année à l'université. C'était un mercredi dans la classe de ballet. J'ai fais un mouvement que j'avais fait un million de fois, sauf que cette fois j'ai entendu un bruit, mon genou s'est cassé, et ma carrière était finie. Changement de plan. »

« Merde , Brittany, » murmura l'autre femme. « Je ne savais pas, je suis tellement, tellement désolée. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas. Ne sois pas désolée à propos de ça, » dit Brittany, forçant pour donner un peu de vie à sa voix. « Je veux dire, ne te méprends pas, j'aimais danser. C'était ma vie. Mais j'ai réalisé que je pouvais danser pour m'amuser, me défouler, et me faire plaisir. C'était devenu une corvée. C'était un travail stressant. Je travaillais mon corps au maximum et je n'étais pas censée me blesser, donc je bouge toujours sans me poser de question. »

« C'est une perspective très positive. »

« De bonnes choses se sont produites depuis, donc c'est facile d'être positive maintenant. Je ne me suis pas toujours sentis comme ça. »

« Tu pourrais être à New-York pour danser dans un spectacle de Broadway en ce moment, » taquina Santana.

Brittany était en effervescence à cette simple déclaration. Ce serait vraiment un changement. Et si elle avait déménagé à New-York au lieu de retourner à Seattle ? Seraient-elle avec Santana ? Ce serait-elles rencontrées ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer avoir l'autre femme dans ses bras au lieu d'être ici, au froid, seule, à regarder une photo.

« Eh bien, merci Santana, » dit Brittany une minute plus tard. « Pour la première fois dans cette année, je regrette vraiment cette injustice. »

« Merde, » soupira Satana. « Je suis tellement désolée, c'était complètement sans cœur. »

« Je plaisante, » sourit Brittany. « Je voudrais être à New-York en ce moment, mais cela n'a rien avoir avec la danse. »

La blonde entendit effectivement Santana avaler sa salive. Elle attendait depuis un certain temps en silence et commençait à penser qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, avant que l'autre femme commence à parler.

« As quel âge as-tu perdu ta virginité ? »

« Vraiment ? Tu es sérieuse quand tu me pose cette question ? » Dit Brittany avec un agacement simulé. « C'est vraiment une mauvaise question pour le jeux des 20 Questions. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas intéressant . Et la réponse est simple. »

« Désolée. » S 'excusa Santana. « Tu peux tout me raconter. »

« Seize ans. »

La ligne fut calme pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Santana dise, « je suppose que tu ne vas pas en dire plus, d'accord. »

« C'était... court et maladroit. » Dit rapidement Brittany. « Le pire rendez-vous auquel tu as été ? »

« Oh, d'accord, permets moi de réfléchir. Ma première année à NYU, j'étais assise dans une bibliothèque pour faire des recherches et j'ai senti quelqu'un me regarder. Tu as déjà eu ce sentiment ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Brittany.

« Je me suis retournée, à droite, et cette expression de 'viens ici'. »

« Elle te reluquait ? » Brittany échoua lamentablement pour maintenir la faible jalousie dans sa voix.

« Ouais, elle me reluquait totalement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Je lui aie souri, et elle a prit ça pour une invitation à venir parler avec moi. »

« Évidemment. » Brittany roula des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette fille de la bibliothèque.

« Alors, elle m'a demandé de sortir. J'étais d'accord. Nous nous somme vu à une fête et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je remarque que cette fille continuait de me regarder. C'était un peu flippant, en mode laisse moi voir ces minettes. Avec un type de vision aux rayons X. Je voulais mettre plus de vêtement cette soirée là, et ce n'est jamais bon signe. »

Brittany rit. « Non ce n'est pas habituellement le but. »

« Elle a fini par être assez gentille, » continua Santana, « mais je ne pouvais pas passer outre ses yeux écarquillés, elle portait un federa qui devait sans doute appartenir à son grand-père. Et puis elle m'a amené à un café, m'a fait écouter du slam. Elle était insistante pour tout payer et voulait que je télécharge l'appli Costco. Elle voulait me ramener chez moi, je l'ai donc délibérément perdu dans le métro et je ne l'ai jamais revu à la bibliothèque. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son nom. »

« Pauvre fille. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute, » se défendit Santana. « ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné, elle avait un regard d'ours. »

« Pauvres yeux de faucon, » Brittany fit la moue. « Elle t'appréciait. »

« Ouais, ouais, ton moment d'enfance préféré ? »

« Eh bien, mon père est un chef pâtissé, donc j'ai dépensé beaucoup de mon temps à le regarder confectionner. Je ne pouvais jamais l'aider, parce que je trouvais les recettes confuses, mais j'étais excellente pour lui faire mettre du sucre en plus. »

« C'est adorable. »

« Il prétendait ne mettre jamais assez de sucre, donc je pouvais l'aider. » Continua Brittany. « Le moment le plus embarrassant ? »

« Oh punaise, » grommela Santana. « Au lycée, quand je suis sortie du placard à cause d'un spot publicitaire. »

« Quoi ? » Questionna Brittany. « ça n'a pas l'air bien. »

«ça ne l'était pas, » répliqua facilement Santana. « La pire partie était quand mon abuela l'a vue et n'a plus voulu me parler pendant un long moment. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« elle n'est plus en colère à cause de cela, » lui dit Santana. « Notre relation a été tendu pendant un certain temps, mais après que Quinn et moi avions rompu, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une meilleure fille qui m'attendait. Donc je sais qu'elle tient toujours à moi. »

« C'est génial qu'elle ait pu passer outre, » répondit Brittany. « Quand est-il de toi ? ton coming-out a été traumatisant ? »

« Pas du tout, » la blonde se mit à rire. « Mes parents disent que je matais les filles dès mon plus jeune âge. »

« Un bébé dragueur. J'adore ça. »

« J'avais des coups de cœur pour des filles à quatre ans, » se vanta Brittany. « Au moment où j'ai fais mon coming-out, tout le monde était déjà au courant. »

« Devrais-je être intimidée par autant d'expérience ? »

« Probablement, » dit la blonde.

« Ouah, » baillait Santana. « Je suis fatiguée, bébé, je devrais probablement aller dormir. »

Brittany se raidit immédiatement et s'assit dans son lit. Elle sentit des frissons parcourir son corps, ce qui était bizarre car elle n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud dans sa vie. Enfin, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas prit de grande respiration et que ses poumons avaient besoin d'air. Elle pressa le téléphone plus près de son oreille pour vérifier que Santana n'ajoutait rien d'autre. Il y avait un silence qui lui faisait peur.

Rembobine. Rembobine. Rembobine.

« Hein... »

Oui, elle réalisait qu'elle venait juste de le dire, aussi.

« Je... »

Brittany se lécha les lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses oreilles s'agitaient, la moitié car elle appréhendait et l'autre moitié d'excitation heureuse.

« Britt... » C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait aussi incertaine. « Hé... »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu une machine à remonter le temps plus que maintenant, » dit la blonde dans un murmure.

« Je sais, je suis désolée, c'est sortie- »

« Non ! » s'exclama Brittany. « Je voudrais revivre ce moment et le revivre mainte et mainte fois. »

Le silence se tenait entre tous les kilomètres qui les séparaient. Juste comme ça avec , un mot de quatre lettres et de deux syllabes, Brittany savait que ce n'était plus une question de 'si' mais de 'quand'. Ce n'était pas aussi bon de l'entendre quand elle se le répétait elle même que quand elle l'avait entendu sortir de la bouche de Santana.

« Je sais quel est mon moment, » dit soudainement Santana.

« Tu le sais ? »

« Ouais. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Maintenant, » et Brittany avait les joues endolories à force de sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous! Merci pour vos super reviews ça me motive beaucoup. J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end de pâque, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Enjoy=)**

* * *

** Chapitre 7**

Santana bougea pour éteindre son alarme quand elle commençait à sonner.

6h00. 3h00 à Seattle.

Elle était réveillée depuis 04h47. Elle s'est réveillée avec le besoin irrationnel de connaître la couleur préférée de Brittany. Elle était au milieu d'un rêve assez chaud avec la blonde, au fait. Mais à 04h47 il était 01h47 à Seattle. C'était devenu automatique. Quand elle a pu s'éloigner de Rachel vers 15h30, elle a eu l'occasion de l'avoir au téléphone juste après qu'elle ait mangé et avant qu'elle ne rentre en réunion. Quand il fut neuf heure chez Santana, Britt était sûrement entrain de marcher vers sa porte après s'être assurée que le fou Rhodes était bien dans son appartement. Regarder l'heure était devenu une seconde nature. Avant elle vérifiait régulièrement son téléphone, mais maintenant c'était devenu obsessionnel.

Elle était peu être obsédée. Hier, Kurt avait roté et elle s'était presque foulé la cheville en pensant avoir reçu un texto.

Avant jamais elle n'aurait comprit qu'est-ce que c'était d'implorer quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas une autre personne dans sa vie qu'elle voulait connaître entièrement. Elle était Santana Lopez, elle n'avait pas le temps pour apprendre à connaître tout le monde. Les gens devaient le faire eux même s'ils voulaient apprendre à la connaître. Mais elle ne laissait pas cela se produire souvent de toute façon. Brittany Pierce, cependant, était ce qui provoquait un changement en elle, ce qui l'a rendait meilleure. Elle regardait les photos de Brittany pendant ses pauses. Ouais, les photos, elle en avait trois maintenant. Elle gardait les messages vocaux de Brittany et les écoutaient à chaque fois que Rachel et Kurt se recueillaient pour parler de mode. Elle pensait à Brittany : comment elle mangeait, travaillait, marchait, et maintenant, dormait.

A 06h00, elle voulut toujours savoir qu'elle était la couleur préférée de Brittany. C'était quelque chose que vous saviez des personnes les plus importantes dans vôtre vie. Vous savez tout, simplement tout. Elle pourrait l'appeler. Elle savait qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pourrait appeler et Brittany lui répondrait avec cette voix endormie, un peu flou car elle mâchait ses mots. Santana dirait, « salut » et Brittany dirait « Sannnn, il est trois du matin,, dit moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. » Et puis Santana lui demanderait et Brittany lui dirait. Juste entendre sa voix satisferait cette folle envie. Mais, Brittany insisterait pour se réveiller et parler avant que Santana aille travailler. Puis Brittany pourrait ne probablement pas se rendormir. Elle serait fatiguée toute la journée et elle voudrait tout simplement s'endormir quand elle rentrerait à la maison. Cela pourrait empêcher leur conversation du soir et ce n'était tout simplement pas acceptable.

Santana l'attendait à leur lieu de rencontre habituel quand elle repéra Kurt approchant avec son café. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 08h09. 05h09 à Seattle. Elle faisait le rapprochement automatiquement.

« Fuchsia, » dit Santana en guise de salutation.

« Bronze, » dit Kurt en réponse, en lui donnant son latte.

« C'est ta couleur préférée, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieuse. « Fuchsia ? »

Il lui offrit un regard curieux la dévisageant de haut en bas, « Ouaaaais, » sortait-il lentement.

« C'est ce que je pensais, » répondit la femme avant d'emprunter le chemin pour ce rendre à l'appartement de Rachel.

« Est-ce que tu m'a acheté une chemise ? » Demanda Kurt. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je veux l'essayer. »

« Non, Cendrillon, je ne t'ai pas acheté de haut. Je confirmais juste que je te connais. Que nous sommes amis. »

« Est-ce un piège ? » Kurt la regardait attentivement. « Parce que, il y a quatre mois, tu m'as clairement dit que nous n'étions plus amis et tu as malicieusement jeté mon foulard Hermès, que j'avais eu aux enchères, par la fenêtre du dixième étages. »

« Je t'avais prévenu que si tu disais encore une fois 'mon foulard Hermès que j'ai gagné aux enchères', j'allais t'étrangler avec, » déclara Santana. « Personnellement je pense que tu l'as bien prit. »

« Peu importe, » Kurt balaya ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement à la Kennedy. « Bien sûr nous sommes amis, Santana. Nous devons l'être. Rachel nous tuerait si on ne pouvait plus être ensemble. »

« C'est vrai. »

« We rely on each other, (nous comptons les uns sur les autres) » dit Kurt avec un soupons de mélodie. « Uh huh. »

« Non, non, non, » Santana connaissait cette astuce. « Je ne vais pas chanter 'Island in the Stram' avec toi, donc arrête. »

« Tu ne peux pas résister, » dit l'homme en lui donnant un coup de hanche. Il chantait : « From one lover to another, uh huh. (d'un amour à l'autre) »

« Je t'ai dis la dernière fois que ça serait la dernière, Kurt. »

« Comment va ton nouvel amour en parlant de ça ? »

Santana retenait son sourire, « Elle n'est pas mon amour. »

« Oh vraiment ? » Kurt la taquina. « Tu ne te l'ai pas encore tapée ? Elle n'est pas encore rentrée dans ton pantalon ? »

« Ce sont les pires insinuations sexuelles que je n'ai jamais entendu, » dit la femme dégoûtée. « Toucher le minou aurait été créatif. Ou une étoile soixante-neuf serait passé sans problème. »

« As-tu eus son numé-rooo ? » Il demandait aussi subjectivement qu'il le pouvait, compte tenu que c'était Kurt.

« Si tu parle de sexe par téléphone, non, c'est trop tôt pour cela. »

« Trop tôt ? » Il s'arrêta brusquement. « C'est trop tôt pour toi ? Parce que si je me souviens bien tu as couché avec des gens que tu connaissais depuis moins de 20 minutes. »

« Car ce n'était que du sexe, Kurt. » Lui dit Santana. « Avec elle ce n'est pas cela. Je me suis réveillée ce matin en me demandant qu'elle était sa couleur préférée. »

« Sa couleur préférée, » ce dit-il à lui même. « Wow, je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point romantique. »

« Je ne le suis pas, » affirma Santana. « J'ai juste... cette fille... je ne sais pas... »

Kurt riait et commençait à descendre la rue. « Whoa. »

« Ne dit rien, » elle l'avertit quand il la stoppa en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Pourquoi ne lui demande tu pas simplement par texto, Santana ? »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le placard immense, Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas s'enlever cela de la tête. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une question personnelle? »

« Non, mais nous avons cette chose, » la femme lui fit signe de la main, « où nous nous demandons à chacune une question. Texto, c'est tricher. »

« Dit ça à Finn, » se plaignit Rachel quand elle rentra dans le placard surdimensionné.

Santana et Kurt s'échangèrent un regard à travers la pièce.

Malgré sa gueule de bois Rachel le remarquait. « Quoi ? »

« Rien, » dit rapidement le styliste. « Santana ne connaît pas la couleur préférée de Brittany. Et elle doit attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

« Merci ! » Souffla Santana.

« Pourquoi ne lui demande tu simplement pas ? » La vedette de film regardait son agent comme si c'était la femme la plus stupide sur terre.

Santana lui fit un doigt. « Une nuit. Ça m'a empêché de dormir une nuit, et je ne lui ais pas encore parlé aujourd'hui. »

« Ma couleur préféré est l'or, » leur dit Rachel, car c'était Rachel.

« Vraiment, Rach ? » se moquait Santana. « Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui a commandé à Crayola de faire une édition spéciale Or Rachel Berry en crayon. Et ce n'est pas ma main que tu mordais pendant que tu te faisais faire cette étoile d'or tatouée sur ta fesse gauche. Et je suis presque sûre, que je n'étais pas celle qui as trouvé tous les films de Goldie Hawn où elle est impliquée et les aient regardés les uns après les autres pendant que nous mangions des Rold Or Bretzels et portait un pyjama or. »

« C'était le mardi or 2010, Santana, » rétorqua Rachel. « Et quand tu le dit comme ça, ça parait fou. »

« Lorsque cela parait fou, il est probablement, » dit Kurt du coin chaussure en rotation.

Santana aurait voulu dire qu'elle était d'accord. Au fait elle était prête à le faire lorsque Mercedes bondit dans le placard.

« Mercedes, ma culotté d'avocate noir, » glapit Rachel avec une douce voix. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais pu venir. »

« Tu as dit que c'était une urgence. »

Santana regardit Kurt à nouveau, qui haussa les épaules en réponse. « Qu'elle est l'urgence Rachel ? » Demanda l'agent.

« Elle a dit qu'il y avait un échappatoire dans le contrat de distribution de Run Joey Run. » Les informa Mercedes. Elle leva la mallette dans sa main. « J'ai regardé dans les documents, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun échappatoires. »

« J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré, » dit avec nonchalance Rachel.

« Quel contrat ? » Santana fixa Mercedes. « Je suis perdu. »

« Il n'y a pas de faille, tout va bien, » déclara la célébrité. « J'avais juste besoin de t'avoir ici. »

La posture rigide de Mercedes se détendit. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai besoin de poursuivre quelqu'un. »

« Putain, Rachel, » gémit Santana en tombant dans le canapé du placard. « Est-ce à propos de tes putains de chaussures ? Tu ne peux pas poursuivre Kristen Stewart pour avoir une paire de chaussure similaire à la tienne. »

« Est-ce vrai ? » Lui demanda Mercedes, s'énervant de nouveau. « tu m'as demandé de venir ici pour poursuivre Kristen Stewart à propos d'une paire de chaussures ? »

« Ces chaussures ont étaient faites pour moi, » cria Rachel. Elle désignait son styliste avec fureur. « Kurt est témoin. »

« Non, » dit Kurt en tripotant l'épaule de son chandail brun.

Mercedes prit une profonde inspiration. Elle semblait tirer l'air vers le bas en passant ses poings devant son visage. « Cher Dieu, donne moi la force de ne pas la tuer. Cette. Femme. Donne moi la patience, seigneur, de ne pas lui gifler sa tête d'imbécile. »

« Je peux dire amen ? » Dit Kurt dans l'allée des jeans.

« Rachel Berry, » commença l'avocate quand elle fut devant la star. « Je t'ai défendu toutes les fois où tu as demandé à être l'enfant naturel de Barbra Streisand et Pavorotti, et à chaque fois que tu as essayé de changer de nom pour Rachel Barbra Straisant Pavorotti. J'ai déposé des requêtes au nom de Petey, ton perroquet d'enfance, quand tes parents n'en voulait plus. Et moi, » elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel, « seigneur pardonne moi, » puis elle s'approcha de l'actrice. « Je t'ai conseillé de mettre des parjures cachées dans ton premier album. Mais en aucun cas, je vais poursuivre Kristen Stewart pour avoir portée tes chaussures. »

« Ok, ok, » Rachel recula un peu. « Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait un peu influencer le jury. »

Mercedes tourna des talons pour sortir. « Oh et si tu m'appel encore une seule fois 'ta culottée avocate noire' je vais te poursuivre moi-même. »

La star de cinéma regarda immédiatement Santana pour qu'elle l'aide.

« Oh non, ne me regarde pas, » Santana secoua la tête. « Je t'ai dis la même chose à propos de 'mon agente latina épicée'. »

« J'aimais assez 'styliste flaming gay', » dit Kurt quand il classait par leur valeur les chaussures de la journée pour Rachel.

Il était 15h28, donc 12H28 à Seattle, Santana se lécha les lèvres Nerveusement. La superstar était occupée à choisir un tissu à importer d'Inde pour le transformer en coussin.

Santana attrapa son téléphone, peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir une conversation de quelques minutes.

« Hey, sexy lady, » fit éclater son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Hey, toi, » dit Santana deux octaves en dessous de sa voix habituelle. « Occupée ? »

« Pas en ce moment. »

« Ouais, » la brunette souriait. « Bonne journée ? »

« Mieux maintenant. »

« Pour moi aussi. »

« Il est avec toi ? » Demanda Brittany. Merde. Santana se rappela de la promesse qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Brittany voulait commencer 'la rencontre de l'entourage'. Ce qui signifiait que Brittany voulait qu'elles fassent connaissance avec les personnes importantes dans leur vie. Santana n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée, mais pour Brittany... et bien, elle le ferait. « Tu as promis. Je veux juste dire bonjour. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu le veux ? »

« Est-il ici ? »

« Non. »

« San. »

« Ouais, » Santana fit la mou. « Il est ici. Juste une seconde. »

La brunette couvrit le micro de son téléphone et regardait à sa gauche où Kurt sautillait de joie. « Elle t'a posé des questions sur moi ? »

« Elle veux te parler. »

Il tendit sa main pour récupérer le téléphone et elle lui gifla la main. « Non pas encore, » dit-elle. « Voici la première règle : Tu ne me mets pas dans l'embarras. Règle numéro 2 : Tu lui pose aucune question sur ses expériences sexuelles, comme si c'était ton père. Règle numéro 3 : Tu ne me mets pas dans l'embarras. Règle 4 : Si elle dit quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, ne la remet pas en question, c'est juste que tu es trop stupide pour comprendre. Règle 5 : Je ne peux pas être plus catégorique, tu ne me mets dans l'embarras. »

« Tu as les meilleurs façons d'enlever tout plaisir, Santana, » se plaignit Kurt en acceptant le téléphone. Il lui lança un sourire rapide avant de crier, « BRITTANY ! »

« Putain. » Santana roula des yeux. « Tu viens juste de violer trois règles. »

L'homme l'ignora et continua. « Alors Santana m'a montré tes photos et je voulais te dire 'Saintes pommettes scintillantes', madame. Où les as-tu eus et sont-elles disponibles à ma taille ? »

Brittany n'avait probablement pas eut le temps de lui répondre parce que dès que Santana aperçut Rachel venir vers eux, elle arracha le téléphone des mains de Kurt, qui était sur la chaise à proximité. Elle s'assit en tirant l'homme gay vers elle, et elle afficha son sourire de gagnante. « Rachel ! »

« à qui étiez vous entrain de parler ? »

« Br- »

« Brad Pitt, » le coupa Santana. « Angie essayait de voler nôtre Kurt encore, Rach. En persistant. »

« Je jure, cette salope pense qu'elle peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut, » se plaigna Rachel. Et continua de le faire dans son coin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Oh oui, » Santana lui donna un coup dans le bras. « Tu donnerais le téléphone à Rachel si c'était quelqu'un pour qui tu avais des sentiments au bout du fil ? »

Au moment où la new-yorkaise reprit le téléphone, Brittany avait reprit le travail. Elle avait laissé un message mignon, cependant.

_Brittany_

_Kurt à l'air génial. :) J'ai dû le perdre. :( Je ne peux pas attendre pour te parler. :) Dans six heures. :(_

A 20h45, il était 17h45 à Seattle, Santana avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait y arriver. Brittany serait bientôt chez elle. Elle allait y arriver. Elle allait prendre une douche, mettre un sweat, et parler avec la fille la plus magique de l'univers dans l'heure qui venait. Non. Impossible. Aucune chance.

Rachel Berry arrivait.

« C'est la seule façon pour que je reste en dehors des problèmes, » déclara sournoisement Rachel tant dit que Kurt lui tendait une de ses nombreuses petites robes noires.

« Ou tu pourrais ne pas sortir du tout, » suggéra Santana. « J'aime l'option B. »

« Si Finn sort et pas moi, tout le monde va penser que je suis à la maison entrain de m'empiffrer de Rocky Road alors que lui aura des rapports avec toutes les salopes de moins de 25 ans de la ville. »

« Juste pour que tu saches, tout le monde sait ce qu'il fait que tu sorte ou non, » l'informa l'agent.

Rachel l'ignora et ne cessa de tourner pour avoir un bon aperçu de son propre cul. « Santana, » Demanda-t-elle après 12 pirouettes. « Comment fais-tu pour avoir des fesse comme ça ? »

« Je fais des exercices du cul, Rachel, » dit Santana avec agacement. « Comment obtient tu cette moustache ? »

00h16, 09h16 dans le Pacifique. Ils étaient tous les trois dans un club qui accueillait que des célébrités. Des corps en sueurs étaient autour d'eux et il n'était même pas assez tard pour que les gens soient vraiment ivres.

« Tu devrais un peu t'amuser, » cria Kurt à travers les bruits de la foule. « Tu sors, profite en. »

« Je devais passer la nuit avec Britt, » lui criait-elle en retour.

« Elle n'est pas là, Santana, » lui dit l'homme.

« Non vraiment, Kurt. »

« Tu as dit passer la nuit, » Kurt se pencha. « Tu passe ta nuit au téléphone, elle est à 3000 miles d'ici. »

« 2859, au fait, » disait-elle.

« Presque, » il haussa les épaules.

Santana secoua la tête, « pas presque, assez près. »

« Quelqu'un te reluque, » dit le styliste en relevant son menton.

Santana gémit, elle ne voulait pas de cela ce soir. Elle se retourna pour voir qui la regardait et se perdit. « Kurt connard, c'est un homme et il te matte. »

« Je m'en doutais mais j'avais besoin d'un deuxième avis, » dit-il en faisant signe au gars.

à 02h12, 22h12 sur la côte Ouest, Santana était en ibulision. Elle avait finalement mit Rachel dans sa limousine et Kurt avait disparu avec son nouvel ami, Unique, lorsque Puck se pointa pour faire quelques photos.

« Puckerman, espèce de merde, tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

« Je peux être où je veux, Lopez, » dit sèchement le photographe crasseux en regardant ses quelques photos de Rachel, la tête basse, suspendu au dessus du siège de sa voiture de ville.

« Moses Gross, » Kurt était atterré quand il remarqua Puck. « Que portes-tu ? Tu vis dans le métro ? »Il se gratta frénétiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Demanda Puck à Santana.« Il est ivre ? »

« Non, » répondit la brune en soulignant la tenu vestimentaire de Puckerman. « Il éclate dès qu'il voit des flanelles. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas être autour de Santana le dimanche. » lui dit Kurt. « Puck, » Santana avait rompu avec lui à plusieurs reprises. « Je suis de très mauvaise humeur, alors range ton appareil photo avant que je te le fout dans le cul. »

« De toute façon j'ai tout ce que j'ai besoin. »

« Et tu as encore l'air d'un idiot. Pourquoi ne coupes-tu pas cette foutu merde sur ta tête. »

« Quoi ? » Il semblait vraiment confus, parce que c'était Puck. « Non. »

« Oh oui, » Réalisait -elle. « J'ai dit à plein de monde que ça valait de l'or. »

Santana riait presque de son enfer personnel quand elle rentra à la maison et qu'elle vit qu'il était 04h47. Il était 01h47 à Seattle, et personne ne peut appeler quelqu'un à 2 heures du matin. C'est tout simplement inconcevable. C'est impoli.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle pourrait appeler et Brittany répondrait. Avant qu'elle n'y pense, elle composa le numéro.

« Ha-o ? »

Santana respira plus facilement. « Hey. »

« Travailles tard ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais Brittany murmurait des grognement quand elle venait de se réveiller. « Ouais. »

« Tu manques. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Bon journée ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« C'est nul. » Il était clair, qu'elle était un peu mieux réveillée.

« Hey Britt Britt, » dit doucement Santana. « J'ai une question. »

« D'acc. »

« ça peu sembler un peu stupide, » la brunette prit soudain concïence qu'elle appelait l'autre femme pour une question inutile.

« Aller, demande. »

« Euh, d'accord, » Santana fit une pause dramatique. « Qu'elle est ta couleur favorite ? »

L'autre femme riait. « C'était ça ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je n'ai pas de couleur favorite, » l'informa Brittany. « Choisir une favorite c'est dénigrer les autres couleurs. »

Santana souriait. Ouep, elle parlait à la femme la plus magique de l'univers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous j'espère que vous passez un bon week-end. Pour passer un bon dimanche je vous laisse ce nouveaux chapitre. Encore merci pour les reviews ça me boots. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les matins ensoleillés à Seattle n'était pas à prendre pour acquis. Brittany avait marché beaucoup de jours sous la pluie. Donc, ce matin, elle en profitait. Il faisait assez froid, bien sûr. C'était la fin de septembre. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines. C'était une belle matinée. Pas un matin génial. Pas même Terri, la serveuse du Starbucks qui se plaignait toujours, ne pourrait rendre cette journée désagréable.

Brittany marchait pour aller au travail. Elle venait juste de finir son café glacé, elle allait enlever ses écouteurs lorsqu'elle sentit une vibration dans sa poche.

Cette belle matinée venait de devenir un million de fois plus belle.

« Et à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? » Répondit-elle.

« J'ai pris mon petit déjeuné tôt, » dit Santana. « Je tenais à t'avoir avant que tu sois occupée. »

« Oh, quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien, » répondit timidement la new-yorkaise. « Juste... dire salut. »

Brittany dit alors, « salut. »

« Et je voulais m'excuser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je continue de t'appeler n'importe quand, » se plaignit Santana, « et ce n'est pas cool. »

« Je sais que tu es occupée avec Rachel, San. C'est ton travaille. »

« Ouais, » dit l'autre femme. « Mais je préfère être avec toi... parler avec toi. Je préfère parler avec toi. »

« Je sais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, » dit Brittany. « Je n'ai pas de doute la dessus. »

« Bien, » Santana était contente. « Comment c'est passé ta matinée ? »

« Géniale, » répondit la blonde quand en faisant un clin d'œil à un passant dans la rue. « C'est une magnifique journée à Seattle. »

« Pas de pluie ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. »

« ça à tout à l'air d'être une magnifique journée à Seattle, » convint Santana. « En fait... je voulais te demander quelque chose la nuit dernière avant que Rachel m'oblige à faire du baby-sitting. »

« Tu veux mon nombre porte bonheur ? Ma pointure ? Mon personnage favori de 1 rue Sésame ? » Brittany ne pouvait pas la laisser lui demander sa couleur favorite. C'était trop mignon et à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait elle se sentait comme si elle était sur un nuage de guimauve. « Et c'est Macaron, au cas ou tu te demanderais. »

« Vraiment ? » Santana était surprise. « Je t'aurais plus vu fan d'Elmo. »

« Non, » Brittany jeta sa tasse vide à la poubelle devant l'immeuble de son travail. « Laisse moi deviner, tu aimes Oscar ? »

« Parce que je suis une garce, je dois aimer le grincheuse ? » Se plaignit la femme.

« Conclusion logique. »

« Mauvaise hypothèse, » déclara Santana. « En fait, j'aime Le Compte. »

« Ah-ah-ah. »

« Exactement. »

« Le compte est sympas. »

« Tu me déroute toujours, » riait Santana.

« Je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? » demanda Brittany en passant devant l'ascenseur pour prendre l'escalier afin prolonger la conversation.

« Je pensais que peut-être... si... tu voulais... nous pourrions augmenter nos interactions... peut-être. »

La blonde s'arrêta soudainement dans la deuxième série d'escaliers. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligées. » Santana revint sur ses paroles. « C'est juste une suggestion, ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. »

« Non, vraiment, » Brittany s'appuyait contre la rampe d'escalier. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu sais... »

Putain de merde. Brittany ne jurait pas souvent, mais putain de merde. Si Santana pensait ce qu'elle pensait, si elles pensaient toutes les deux à la même chose, en même temps, alors... putain de merde.

« ... Face time. »

« Hein ? »

« Face time, » répéta Santana.

« Oh, » ce n'était tellement pas ce qu'elle pensait. « Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air sûr. »

Brittany continuait de monter les escaliers. « Non c'est une excellente idée. Je veux dire, j'y avais déjà pensé, mais j'étais pas sûre que tu le voudrais. En plus, je ne sais pas, parler au téléphone c'est un peu... »

« Rétro ? »

« Non, » riait Brittany. « Romantique. »

Il eut une longue pause avant que Santana ne réponde. « Je suis d'accords, je pense que la technologie est un cadeau et nous serions négligentes de ne pas l'utiliser. »

« Okay, » la femme de Seattle était d'accord.

« ça et aussi que j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te voir. »

« Tu es tellement une dragueuse, » accusa Brittany en ouvrant la porte qui menait à son étage.

« Je plaide coupable. »

Quelques heures plus tard, elle pensait toujours à ce qu'allait apporter la demande de Santana. La promesse de Santana, en couleurs et en mouvements, rendait son cerveau hors était de marche. Sans parler, qu'elles avaient discuté toute la journée. Pendant deux courts appels et ça continuait depuis par des textos. C'était devenus plus que des appels amicaux. Elle le savait, ça arrivait petit à petit, mais en réalité ça commençait vraiment à s'installer. Ça arrivait. Ça arrivait et elle n'avait jamais rencontré Santana.

Un mouvement dans le coin de son œil la sortit de sa stupeur et elle se concentra sur le retour de Blaine à l'extrémité de la table. Il parlait, puisque ses lèvres bougeaient, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le gars disait. Il tenait dans sa main un emballage de Whoopsies et dans l'autre, un laser. Il pointait son laser sur un graphique qu'elle avait vu une certaine de fois, mais elle n'avait pas prit le temps de le mémoriser. Il portait son stupide nœud papillon en damier avec un penta-court rouge vif. Il avait toujours l'air de se faire habiller par un comédien aveugle.

Si elle essayait vraiment peut-être qu'elle pourrait ignorer cette chemise horrible à fines rayures.

Blaine l'a regarda en traversant le groupe. « Je crois que nous avons nôtre part de marché... »

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre parce que son téléphone lui annonça un nouveau message.

_Santana :_

_Je suis coincée dans le dressing à regarder Rachel et Kurt reconstituer I Hope I Get It de A Chorus Line. Je payerais quelqu'un pour me tuer._

_Brittany :_

_Combien ?_

« Britt... » dit Blaine, un peu plus fort que les deux fois précédentes, il essayait d'attirer son attention. « Brittany Hey ! »

« Hein, quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, en levant les yeux de son téléphone. « Ouais, Blaine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de mon discoure ? »

« Je pense qu'il est génial, » lui dit-elle. « Il est vraiment... tu es super... c'est juste un peu... »

« Ennuyant, » termina Sugar pour Brittany, en continuant de se faire les ongles.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, non, » dit la blonde à l'autre femme.

« Ouais, » Sugar arrêta et pointa Blaine avec sa lime à ongle. « Tu es ennuyeux. »

« Quoi ? » Blaine se moquait dans l'incrédulité. « Je suis informatif, Sugar. Pas ennuyeux. »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » Demanda Sugar. « Je vais te le prouver. » Elle attrapa un beignet qui était sur la table de conférence depuis ce matin et elle le jetait sur Artie.

Le beignet frappa le bras de l'homme, qui était en équilibre instable sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil roulant. Il bougeait sa tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Est-ce mon tour ? » Demanda-t-il au groupe.

« Tu as fait dormir Artie, Blaine, » lui dit la jeune femme. Et c'est un homme qui as écrit un livre sur les hobbys. »

« Pourquoi on s'en prend à moi ? » demanda Artie.

« Je suis sûr que c'était gratifiant, » lui assura tranquillement Brittany.

« Oh, installons nous, » Sugar retourna à ses ongles. « Arrête cette moue comme si je venais de te jeter une pierre dans les rayons de ton fauteuil roulant. Je prouvais juste un truc. »

Blaine se rassit sur son siège. « Je ne suis pas ennuyeux. Artie était debout toute la nuit à jouer à World of Warcraft. »

« Vraiment, les gars, » gémit Artie.

Sugar prit une profonde inspiration, posa soigneusement son dossier et fit le tour de la grande table. Elle tira un chaise, s'assit, et tendit la main pour prendre celle de l'homme. « Blaine, je veux que tu penses aux personnes qui t'ont déjà dit que tu étais charismatique et charmant. Ces deux personnes étaient tes parents et ils mentaient. »

« Sugar ! » Brittany l'avertissait.

« J'ai été trop loin ? » L'autre femme avait l'air surprise. « Syndrome d'Asperger. »

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à blâmer ton auto-diagnostique d'Asp... »

_Santana :_

_Combien tu prendrais ?_

_Brittany :_

_Combien as-tu ?_

_Santana :_

_Ha. Est-ce une offre ?_

_Brittany :_

_Peeeeeut-être._

« ... pas m'en empêcher, » Sugar claqua sa main sur la table.

« Qui d'autre va le faire alors ? » Demanda Blaine au groupe avec complaisance qui fit penser à Brittany qu'ils étaient entrain de choisir quelqu'un pour jouer au base-ball. ça, et le fait qu'ils n'aimaient pas la saleté, ou l'herbe, ou jouer, ou la combinaison des trois.

« Je ne peux pas, » leur dit Sugar. « Je ne peux rien dire. Je suis pratiquement une bombe à retardement des agressions verbales. »

« Parler en public me fait mal au cœur, » informa Artie au groupe. « De plus je suis en charge des diapositives. »

« Quand est-il de Will ? » Demanda avec espoir Sugar.

« Attends où est Will ? » Demanda Blaine à Brittany.

« Au tribunal pour le divorce. »

« Je pensais que c'était dans quelques semaines, » dit Artie.

Brittany secouait la tête. « ça c'est le vrai tribunal. Aujourd'hui c'est la répétition. Emma voulait faire une répétition. »

« Will est trop instable, » déclara Blaine.

« Franchement tu peux parler avec la tenue que tu te choisis tous les jours. » répliqua Sugar.

« Ok, » Brittany leva la main pour arrêter la conversation. « Sugar arrête de taquiner Blaine. Il essaye toujours d'apprendre les coutumes américaines. »

« Hein ? » Demanda bêtement Artie. Il regardait Blaine, qui était tout aussi abasourdie.

« Tu n'as pas été adopté au Guadalajara ? » Brittany était choquée.

« Non. »

« Je pensais que tu étais espagnol avec tes épais sourcils. » Résonna la blonde. « Et tu mange toujours des burritos aux haricots. »

Blaine toucha ses sourcils avant de dire, « je suis de Van Nuys. »

« Oh dit la blonde. « Vas-y alors, Sugar. Blaine est vraiment bizarre. »

Blaine soupira, « ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Britt... »

_Santana :_

_Tu ferais mieux d'agir vite. Il y a d'autres offres sur la table._

_Brittany :_

_Je penses pas que d'autre offre seront aussi bien que la mienne._

_Santana :_

_Je pense que j'ai besoin de connaître les spécificités exactes de cette offre._

_Brittany :_

_Il y a beaucoup de spécifiés dans mon offre... Je vais même t'envoyer des photos de mon offre plus tard. )_

« ... Blaine pleure comme un gosse qui fait un caprice et Brittany n'arrête pas de faire des grimaces à son téléphone. » se plaignit Sugar.

Le sourire malicieux disparut de son visage. « Désolée. »

« As qui envoie tu des textos, Brittany ? » Blaine se levait de son siège pour essayer d'avoir un aperçu.

« Cette femme de New-York ? » Demandait Artie d'un air renfogé. « Samantha ? »

« Savannah, » corrigeait Sugar de manière incorrecte.

« Santana. » Brittany glissait lentement son téléphone à travers le bureau. Juste assez près pour pouvoir taper nerveusement dessus.

« Britt, » Artie roulait pour ce mettre un peu plus près d'elle. « Qu'est ce que tu sais vraiment de cette femme ? »

« J'en sais beaucoup, » assurait Brittany.

« Comme ? »

« Tu n'a pas à lui répondre, » Sugar lui jetait un autre beignet.

« Beaucoup de choses, » répétait-elle.

Artie rejetait cela avec un clin d'œil maussade. « Écoute, Britt, tu ne peux pas avoir un vrai relation avec quel- »

« Je sais qu'elle chante des chansons de Journey quand elle est nerveuse, » le coupa Brittany. « Je sais que son père est un médecin, mais pas le genre riche. Je sais qu'elle ronfle un peu car elle s'est endormi huit fois lorsque nous étions au téléphone, même si elle ne me croit pas. Je sais qu'elle est née à Brooklyn, mais qu'elle à grandit dans le Jersey. Elle ne le dit à personne car ça ne regarde personne. Je sais qu'elle utilisait, pour bourrer son soutient gorge, un double rouleau de Charmin- »

« Okay, Brit- »

« Je sais qu'elle marmonne quand elle est gênée par quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle claque la langue quand elle est excitée. Je sais qu'elle lèvre ses lèvres quand elle pense au sex- »

« Ok, » disait Blaine à haute voix. « Nous avons compris. Je pense qu'Artie essayait seule- »

« Je sais qu'elle bégaie quand elle est confuse. Je sais qu'elle se répète quand elle est énervée. Je sais qu'elle à quatre rire différents. Et je sais qu'elle penserait que tu es un outil de travaille. » Finissait-elle avec un regard à Artie.

Sugar, qui pouvait à peine s'empêcher de rire, disait. « Et là tu le sais Artie. »

« Je suis désolée Britt, » lui disait l'homme. « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« Non, pas vraiment, » Brittany le tira vers elle.

La pièce était rempli de tension jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvre et qu'Holly Holliday entre avec fierté et ses longues jambes. « Hey salopes ! »

« Hey patronne ! » Blaine s'était levé et Holly le repoussa par le haut de sa tête. Elle à ensuite essuyé sa main sur sa chemise.

« Sympas de te voir, Holly, » Artie souriait à plein dents.

« Blah, blah, » Holly lui fit signe pour qu'il se taise. Elle se tourna dans la direction de Brittany. « Brittany, bébé, sommes nous prêt pour Whoopsies ? »

« Tout est prêt, » déclara Brittany en regardant autour d'elle pour voir si tout le monde hoché en accord.

« Adam, » elle regarda Artie. « tu as tous les trucs techniques ? »

« C'est Artie. »

Holly le regarda d'un air absent.

« Oui, » répondit-il finalement.

« Sugar, » Holly la regardait maintenant. « Fais-tu tout ce que tu as à faire ? »

« Du mieux de mes capacités. »

« Exactement. » Holly pompa son poing. « Ou est Will ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était recroquevillé en boule sous ma Lexus. »

« Il est en pré-divorce, » répondit Brittany. « Il va mieux maintenant. Il a commencé à porter de nouveaux pantalons. »

« Qui fait le discoure ? »

Blaine leva la main, « c'est moi. »

« Non, » lui dit Holly. « Qui va parler ? »

« Sérieusement, Holly, c'est moi, » insista Blaine. « J'ai le discoure et je me suis entraîné. Nous avons bientôt finit. »

« Sans t'offenser, Blaine. » Dit la femme. « Mas non. En fait, je me suis endormis à deux reprises quand tu m'as cela. »

« Exactement, » Sugar ricana dans son souffle.

« Mais- »

« Non, » refusa Holly. « Britt, tu le fait. »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Brittany. « Non, non, non, non. »

« Si. »

« Holly, je ne peux pas. »

« Tu peux, » déclara la patronne de la blonde. Elle fit signe à Brittany de se lever et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son employé. « Et tu le feras. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. »

« Je suis totalement sûre, » lui dit Holly. « Et franchement c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Brittany était encore en état de choc traumatique lorsque Holly leur cria à la porte, « oh oui, les gens de Whoopsies ne prennent pas l'avion. Nous allons là-bas. »

Si les annonces précédentes avait fait arrêté le cœur de Brittany, cette nouvelle lui fit sortir le cœur de la poitrine. Elle tapotait sur l'écran de son téléphone pour voir que Santana lui avait laissé une série de messages.

_Santana :_

_Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ton offre._

_Je paris que c'est une super offre._

_Britt..._

_Tu es là ?_

_Brittany :_

_Ouais, je suis là. Et je serais là dans deux semaines._


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut les gens! Bien sur que non je ne vous ais pas oublié seulement, la publication est entrain de rattraper l'écriture à cause du**** travaille et des examens de ma correctrice. Et bientôt je n'aurais pratiquement plus d'avance, donc je préfère mettre cela en place maintenant plutôt que attendiez 1 mois un chapitre plus tard. Merci encore pour vos reviews ça me fais super plaisir. Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Brittany :_

_Il y a beaucoup de spécificités dans mon offre... Je vais te les faire voir plus tard. )_

Elle était tout simplement la femme la plus mignonne qui n'ai jamais existé. Santana aurait dû lui créer un trophée ou autre chose, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de tangible pour le prouver.

Finalement, sa journée était vite passé grâce à cette après-midi à parler à Brittany. La semaine dernière Elle avait passé la plupart de ses nuit avec Rachel en plein délire. Donc, inutile de dire, qu'elle stressait un max. Cependant, quand il y avait Brittany, il y avait une légèreté dans ses pas. Il y avait de la joie dans son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit de la joie. De n'importe qu'elle manière. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelé Joyeuse. Rachel ce matin avait même demandé si il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa tête et elle l'avait dévisagé pendant vingt minutes jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui explique pourquoi Santana souriais.

Elle tapa rapidement une réponse avant que Santana lui envoie.

_Santana :_

_Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ton offre._

« Ton visage recommence à faire cette chose. » Lui annonça Rachel juste après que Kurt ait finit une interprétation très émouvante de Seasons of Love. C'était une performance que Santana avait réellement vu 525, 600 fois.

« Tais-toi, je suis heureuse, » l'a cassa Santana. « Je vous laisse chanter une heure sans appeler les flics ou sans bâiller bruyamment. Vous deux contre moi. »

« Tu es si dramatique des fois, » se plaignit Rachel. »

« C'est la cafetière qui ce fout du café noir. » Santana roula des yeux.

« Hein ? » Demanda Kurt.

Santana leur fit un geste de main en appuyant sur son écran pour voir des photos de Brittany.

C'était la première, Brittany dans son sweat à capuche gris Université de Washington. Lord Tubbington, le putain de chanceux était assis sur ses genoux. Par fois, Santana pensait que si elle regardait assez longtemps la photo, peut-être que Brittany serait là à boire un Fresca. Mais, non, le Fesca restait dans sa main gauche tandis que la droite restait en dehors du cadre pour prendre le selfie.

Elle bougeait péniblement son doigt sur l'écran et la seconde surgit. Brittany :les bras enroulés autour de sa petite sœur, fronçant le nez comme si elle en voulait à l'appareil photo. Ce n'était pas la meilleure photo de Britt, mais elle l'avait envoyé à Santana une nuit en lui disant que Jamie détestait le Colorado et qu'elle l'appelait tous les jours pour râler. Santana avait répondu. « Si j'avais passé aussi longtemps avec toi et que l'ont m'emmenais au Colorado, moi aussi je serais énervée. » Brittany avait rit à cela et avoué que ça n'avait probablement rien avoir avec elle mais que c'était à cause d'un petit merdeux qui lui servait de petit ami et qu'elle avait laissé à Seattle.

Elle traîna une fois de plus son doigt le long de l'écran et la troisième photo apparut. Ah, la troisième photo. Santana poussa un soupir ce qui fit soupirer Kurt. Il avait déjà était témoin de ça des centaines de fois.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Kurt en de dépêchant de chercher des vêtement pour Rachel.

« Super bien, » répondit nerveusement Santana. L'image face à elle contenait à l'origine Brittany et Sam. Ils étaient à la réception du récent mariage de Mike et Tina avec leurs amis et voisins. Sam avait mit son bras sur l'épaule de Brittany et ils avaient des sourires ivres étrangement similaires. Santana avait coupé Sam. Brittany portait une robe bleue qui montait parfaitement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle lui avait dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle dansait depuis un bon bout de temps. Danser. Brittany. Santana se mordit la lèvre à l'idée de ce qu'elles parlez juste avant. « Nous allons discuter par Face time ce soir. »

« Face time ! » Kurt prit un air scandalisé. « Es-tu sûre d'être prête pour ça ? C'est un pas de géant. Vous avez parlé au téléphone depuis quoi ? Deux mois maintenant ? »

« Vas te faire foutre, » dit-elle avec le geste de la main qui aillait avec. « Soixante-sept jours. »

« Tu compte ? »

« Ouais. » Santana mit la troisième photo en tant que fond d'écran de verrouillage. Elle se demanda si elle allait lui faire une danse, puis elle décida que peut-importe, elle tapa ensuite un rapide message.

_Santana :_

_Je pari que c'est une super offre._

Si l'offre était ce qu'elle pensait, c'était une offre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Jamais.

« Tu ne penses pas que ton amie est juste entrain de t'utiliser pour m'approcher ? » Demanda Rachel, devant son miroir grossissant pour examiner chaque pores de son visage.

« Je pense que c'est aussi peu probable que ton cul d'égocentrique crachant un arc-en-ciel pour aller sur la lune. »

« Rachel, ne commence pas, » l'avertit Kurt.

« Je demande juste, » Rachel se tourna vers lui. « Cette Brittany est apparu comme ça. Elle pourrait être n'importe qui. »

« Rachel, » Kurt l'alerta encore. Il savait que si elle ne se taisait pas, Santana lui ferait fermer sa bouche.

« C'est bon, Kurt, » dit Santana à l'homme. Elle regardait l'autre femme. « Elle ne te porte aucun intérêt, ce que tu fais, où tu vas, elle s'en fout. Je te le promets. »

« Aucun ? »

« Non. »

« Pas du tout ? » Rachel avait l'air déçu. « Es-tu sûre ? »

« Affirmatif. Elle ta confondu avec Halle Berry. » Dit Santana. « Au fait, elle le croit toujours. »

« C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas me la présenter ? »

Santana lança un regard à Kurt, qui mit immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, en se la jouant:je n'en sais rien. »

« Je suis au courant, à propos de la présentation à l'entourage, » Rachel fit la moue.

« Comment ? » Demanda doucement l'agent.

« Je l'ai appris avec le téléphone arabe. »

Santana hocha la tête en réalisant, « ou par le système d'audio surveillance placé stratégiquement pour enregistrer toutes les conversations dans la pièce. »

« ça peut-être cela, » Rachel haussa les épaules. « Je ne comprends pas, Brittany a parlé à Kurt. Elle a parlé à Beiste. Elle a parlé à Finn de son expérience dans Danse avec les Stars, elle a même parlé à mon cuisiné personnel. »

« ça n'a duré qu'une minute, » souligna Santana.

« Elle a échangé sa recette de la meringue au citron avec Henderson Head Chef, » cria Rachel. « Et la sienne était mieux. Elle savait même utiliser une alternative pour les œufs. »

« Elle est parfaite, » dit Santana avec un sourire. « Elle n'y peut rien. »

« Je veux parler avec elle au téléphone ! »

« Non, c'est hors de question. »

Santana tenait son téléphone contre sa poitrine. Cela n'arriverait pas. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que Brittany ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle regarda de nouveau son téléphone pour voir si elle avait reçu un nouveau message et elle lui en renvoyer un nouveau.

_Santana :_

_Britt..._

_Tu es là ?_

« Je pense qu'elle t'a entendu de Seattle, » Santana fixa Rachel. « Elle est probablement terrifiée maintenant. »

« J'ai une vibration très puissante, » déclara Rachel.

« ça doit être épuisant, » lui dit Santana avec une fausse sympathie.

Le sarcasme passa complètement par dessus de la tête de Rachel car elle répondait sincèrement. « ça l'ai. »

Kurt se moqua de Rachel en l'imitant très bien. Il ne manquait jamais de faire craquer Santana et elle jeta sa tête en arrière pour rire quand son téléphone vibra.

_Brittany :_

_Ouais, je suis ici. Et je serais là dans deux semaines._

Le sourire de Santana s'évanouit, elle eut un moment comme ceux des personnages principaux dans les films. Ceux où le temps s'arrête. Elle eut immédiatement conscience de tout ce que son corps faisait. Comme par exemple, son cœur se mettait à battre si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine et s'écrasait sur le sol. Oh, et l'air était devenue une denrée très précieuse qui se vendait dans les magasins haut de gamme. Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Elle tenait son téléphone à distance, l'inclinait, et le ramenait vers elle. Les différents angles ne changeaient pas le message. Elle essaya de remonter les messages pour comprendre d'où cela venait. A-t-elle loupé quelque chose ?

Quand elle leva les yeux, Kurt la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Viens ici, » elle lui fit signe et lui tendit son téléphone. « Lis moi ceci lentement. »

Il baissa les yeux et lit la première phrase qu'il voyait. « Kurt est un ovaire qui vient de ma tante Frieda, » sa tête remonta vers elle. « Eh bien c'était une façon élaborée de faire cette blague. »

« Non, Freida Jr. » Elle fit signe vers le bas. « Plus bas, c'est plus bas. »

Il tapa sur l'écran une ou deux fois, puis leva les yeux avec curiosité. « Je parie que ça à le goût de caramel salée fondu sur de la crème glacée goût vanille ? »

« Tout en bas Kurt ! » Cria pratiquement la femme.

Rachel les avaient rejoint, curieuse de voir ce qui ce passait.

Il fit défiler les messages un peu plus loin et ses yeux grossissaient. « Deux semaines ? »

« Quoi ? » Rachel se rapprocha un peu plus. Elle pu finalement regarder et informer Santana. « Oh, il y a plusieurs messages qui arrivent. »

Kurt lut à voix haute, « OMG. OMG. On doit ce sentir comme ça quand on a une crise cardiaque. Je viens. Je viens. OMG. Je viens. »

La seule pensé viable qui venait en tête de Santana était. « Wanky. »

Kurt sautillait. Il ressemblait à Bugs Bunny. Il sautillait et lisait encore, « Elle t'appellera quand elle sortira de la réunion. Elle vient dans deux semaines, » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un mouvement vigoureux de le tête.

« Putain, » dit Santana finalement après une minute.

Maintenant il fit une lecture de messages précédents. « Par rapport à l'apparence de celui-ci, tu n'auras pas à me le demander deux fois. »

« Donne moi ça, » Santana saisit son téléphone et vérifia pour confirmer. C'était vrai, Brittany venait à New-York.

« Je suis tellement excitée, » Kurt ne tenait pas en place. « Où vas-tu l'emmener ? Aller vous voir les lieux touristiques ? Tu vas devoir tout lui montrer ! Elle n'ai jamais venu ici, non ? »

« Calme toi Elton, putain, » dit Santana. Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi elle vient pour l'instant. »

« Euh, est-ce important ? » Demanda-t-il. « Elle vient. »

L'agent ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire qui se propager sur son visage.

Trente minutes plus tard, Santana était assise au bar de la cuisine de Rachel. Elle avait entendu dire que la meringue au citron dans le frigo provenait de la recette de Brittany, elle devait y goûter.

Kurt avait fait la liste de tout les endroits où Santana devait emmener Brittany. « Bergdorfs, Bloomies, oh, Time Square, elle va probablement aimer les lumières. »

« Mais ce sont les lumières de New-York. »

Santana souriait en prenant une bouché de tarte. « Brittany et New-York, enfin réunis. »

« Tes deux choses favorites. »

« C'est vrai, » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour parler à la blonde. Si Santana était aussi excitée, Brittany était entrain de sautiller. Santana prit son téléphone de sa poche. Non, il n'était pas là.

Kurt finit sa tarte et la regardait curieusement. Tu ressemble à quelqu'un à qui on viendrait de lancer du thon. »

« Je n'aime pas ça, pas plus que toi qui aime quand on te jette de la mayo dans les cheveux, » elle tapota la surface du bar. « As-tu vu mon téléphone ? »

Ils semblaient tous les deux prendre conscience de la situation en même temps et ils s'élançaient de leur chaise pour aller à l'escalier.

« Rachel ! » Cria Kurt avec sa voix grinçante. Il fit de son mieux pour bloquer Santana dans l'escalier. « Rachel, sauve toi ! »

« Bouge Hummel ! » Dit Santana avec toute l'intimidation qu'elle pouvait sortir. Ce qui était beaucoup.

« Non, Santana, » dit-il, se mettant en face d'elle à chaque pas. « Penses aux enfants. »

« Quels putain d'enfants ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée, » admit Kurt. « C'était la meilleure chose que je pouvais sortir rapidement. »

Elle réussit une esquive, et Santana était devant lui. Malheureusement la nouvelle assistante de Rachel avait entendu le vacarme et elle dévalait les escaliers. Après avoir entendu les appels de Santana pour tuer Rachel, l'assistante la prit dans ses bras.

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargissaient. « Tu veux vraiment mourir ? Laisse la passer, imbécile ! »

« Marley, » déclara Santana avec un calme glacial. « Je vais te tuer de toute façon. Elle va être lente et douloureuse. Veux tu être celle par qui je commence ? »

Et juste comme ça, elle était libre.

« Amateur, » elle se moquait de la nouvelle.

Santana suivait le son de la voix nasale de Rachel droit sur la scène du futur crime.

« J'ai passé d'innombrables heures dans les spectacles de lycée pour trouver des talents. Je suis vraiment plongé dans ce projet. » Lorsque Santana apparu, Rachel ne semblait pas dérangée. « J'avoue que j'ai repris la production, mais les enfants étaient tellement heureux de voir une célébrité. »

« Donnemoiletéléphone donnemoiletéléphone donnelemoimaintenant ! » siffla Santana.

« Ok, tiens il y a Santana, » Rachel lui envoya un clin d'oeil. « Je ne peux pas attendre de te rencontrer en personne, Brittany. »

Elle remit le téléphone à Santana avec un sourire, « elle est charmante. »

Autant elle voulait parler à Britt, l'agent pensait quand même qu'il était important de donner à Rachel un coup d'œil. « Je te hais avec toute la haine possible. » Elle grogna un peu avant de revenir sur ses pas.

« Britt ? » elle demanda finalement quand elle avait le téléphone à l'oreille. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, » répondit la blonde. « Rachel est tellement gentille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est lunatique et folle. »

« Nous allons voir si tu as toujours le même avis quand tu sera obligée de bloquer son numéro ou de jeter ton téléphone. »

« Ou, hey, peut-être que je pourrais le jeter dans sa maison, car je viens à New-York ! » Brittany hurla les derniers mots.

Toute la colère s'évacua quand elle y pensait, « je sais. »

« Es-tu excitée ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, Britt Britt. »

« Je serais là dans quelques jours, » lui dit Brittany. « C'est un voyage d'affaire. »

« Oh, » dit Santana découragée.

« Mais, je serais là. Et tu seras là, » déclara la blonde. « Nous y serons ensemble. »

« Reste avec moi, » dit Santana sans réfléchir.

« Uh... »

« Bon sang, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi putain ? » Gémis Santana. « Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. »

«Je dois faire un discours quand je serais là... je serais occupée une bonne partie du temps, » expliqua Brittany.

« Bien sûr, » dit Santana doucement. « Tu vas travailler, bien sûr. »

« Mais j'aimerais rester avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Le ton à la fin du mot fit grimacer d'embarras Santana.

« Ouais, je veux voir ton monde... rencontrer ton entourage, » Brittany s'arrêta. « Passer du temps avec toi. »

« Tu peux voir autant que tu veux de mon monde. »

« Je voudrais voir tout ton monde. »

« Et je voudrais que tu vois... mon monde. »

Santana entra dans la cuisine où Kurt avait prit son bout de meringue pour la terminer. « Hey Brittany, » il cria dans sa direction.

Brittany l'entendu et se mit à rire, « dit lui que je le salut. »

« Elle te dit salut. »

« Dit lui que sa tarte est délicieuse. »

« Ta tarte est délicieuse. » Répéta Santana.

« Je sais, » répondit Brittany.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es là dans deux semaines, » dit Santana en prenant son siège précédent.

« Au faite, c'est dans 11 jours. »

« C'est mieux. »

« Dois-je apporter quelque chose de spécial ? » L'esprit de Santana divaguait sur toutes les possibilités, mais elle dit. « Juste toi. C'est tout ce que je veux. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir. aller je vous laisse lire à dans deux semaines**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

11 jours avant NYC.

Brittany n'avait pas perdu de temps pour revenir à son appartement. Elle trottinait dans le hall de son immeuble et atteignait l'ascenseur, quand elle entendit Rory, le gamin à la réception, l'appeler.

« Hey Britt, bonne journée ? »

« Super journée, » dit-elle quand les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient.

Elle fouillât dans ses poches pour sortir un chewing-gum quand la porte s'ouvrit au sixième étages, elle le jata à Wes Brody.

« Whoa, merci Brittany ! » dit le petit garçon alors qu'il courait dans le couloir.

« Doubbeure* ! » Salua April Rhodes.

Brittany évita habituelle claque aux fesses et saisit le gobelet dans la main de l'ivrogne, et bu tout le contenu.

« Hey, c'était mon mango fruit de la passion, » se plaignit April.

« C'était délicieux, va en faire un autre, » lui dit Brittany en la raccompagnant dans son appartement.

Elle mit la clef dans la serrure de son propre appartement quand Mike et Tina ouvrit leur porte.

« Hey, » dit Tina. « ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

« Ouais, » Brittany sourit et poussa sa porte pour l'ouvrir. « Occupée. »

« Pas trop occupée, j'espère, » répondit Mike. Il tendit la main pour faire leurs pas de danse habituelles.

Brittany lui lança un regard, « bisous, à plus, » et elle s'enferma dans son appartement.

Elle jeta ses clefs et se précipita dans le placard où elle laissait la nourriture de Lord Tubbington. Elle avait déjà versé la pâté goût saumon lorsque Tubby se dandina avec un miaulement. Il était heureux que Brittany soit finalement rentré pour le nourrir avant tout, et faire autre chose après.

« Bons baisers de Russie, » déclara Sam imitant Sean Conery dans le canapé. Il regardait la télévision.

Brittany cessa de bouger et regarda l'écran. « Nous recevons des chaînes russes ? Je ne savais pas. »

« C'est le film, » lui dit Sam.

« Oh, » elle était encore un peu confuse, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle avait autre chose à faire et elle marcha vers sa chambre. « C'est bien Sam. J'espère que c'est aussi bien que la BBC. »

« Tu ne veux pas regarder ? »

« Pas maintenant. Facetime avec Santana. Je vais à New-York, » dit-elle par dessus son épaule juste avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu vas où. » était la réponse étouffée de Sam.

Brittany éteint son ordinateur de bureau et tomba sur le lit. Juste quelques clics et elle voyait Santana. Pas d'attente.

« Tu es réel, » déclara Brittany dès qu'elle l'a vit.

Santana rit et la blonde pensa que son cœur cessait de battre. Elle l'avait entendu rire tant de fois mais elle ne savait pas que c'était si beau à regarder

« Les deux derniers mois je me suis demandée tant de fois si tu était réel, » lui dit Brittany.

L'autre femme gardait son sourire pour dire. « Je suis très réel, Britt. Et tu es encore plus belle que sur les photos. »

Brittany ne pouvait pas cacher le rougissement sur ses joues. « Ne fais pas ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« De me faire glousser et tout. »

« C'est vrai. »

Brittany se mordit la lèvre, se qui rendit son sourire un peu déséquilibré.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire de ne pas te complimenter et ensuite être vachement mignonne, Brittany. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Elles se regardaient depuis un long moment, souriant, puis elles riaient d'elles mêmes, puis elles souriaient de nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes à New-York dans onze jours, » Santana brisa enfin le silence.

« C'est une surprise, pour moi aussi. »

« Une bonne surprise ? »

Brittany acquiesça fortement , « la meilleure des surprise. »

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression tout à l'heure en te disant de rester avec moi, » dit sérieusement Santana. « Si cela te mets mal à l'aise ou au- »

« Non, non, » Brittany l'interrompu. « J'espérais que tu me le demande. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre de t'avoir ici, onze jours c'est comme une éternité maintenant. »

10 jours avant NYC.

« Dit à Sam que je le salut, » dit Santana.

« D'accord. »

« Britt, il y a un miroir derrière toi, » expliqua Santana. « Je peux le voir au pied de la porte. »

Rapidement, Sam se retrouva juste derrière l'épaule de Brittany. « Salut Santana. »

« Salut Sam, » Santana fit signe avec sa main. « Ravi de te voir. »

« Ravi de te voir aussi, enfin, » dit Sam en souriant avec sa grande bouche.

« Alors ? » Santana se pencha un peu plus près. « Vas tu me laisser 'parler' avec lui ou pas ? »

« Non ! » Brittany secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que Brittany le veuille, » Sam parla à la place de la blonde.

Brittant mit sa main sur la figure de Sam et le repoussa, « tu vas arrêter ça ? »

Il apparu de nouveau après avoir poussé la main. « Tu vas prendre soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque chose dans la vulnérabilité de la question et la façon dont le visage de Santana s'adoucit de ne 'te fou pas de moi' à 'je comprends ce que tu veux dire' fit que Brittany se calma, reconnaissante.

« Son bien-être est ma priorité, Sam, » répondit la brunette. « Je vais prendre soin d'elle. »

« Merci, » dit-il sincèrement.

9 jours avant NYC.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire ? » demanda Santana.

Brittany était couché sur le ventre, étendu sur le canapé tapotant sur son téléphone. « Je tapote ta fossette. »

« Laquelle ? »

« La droite. »

« Bien, » Santana tourna un peu la tête. « Je peux le sentir. »

« Neuf jours. »

« Neuf jours, » souffla l'autre femme. « Ah, Britt Britt. Lors Tubbington me regarde de nouveau de cette façon. »

Tubby avait prit domicile sur le dos de Brittany et regarda Santana, par dessus son épaule. Il la trouvait aussi fascinante que sa maîtresse.

« Il t'aime bien, » dit la blonde.

« On dirait qu'il veut me manger. »

« ça fait plus d'une heure depuis sa dernière friandise, » lui dit Brittany. « Il l'envisage probablement. »

« Il va bien aller même si tu pars ? »

« Sam va s'occuper de lui, » répondit Brittany.

« D'accord, » dit Santana. « Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. »

Brittany était amusée, « il ira bien. Je les ais déjà laissé tous les deux seuls. Et j'ai expliqué à Tubbs que prochainement il aurait peut-être à me partager. »

« Et il est d'accord avec ça ? »

« Il apprécie l'idée. »

8 jours avant NYC.

« Don't rain on my paraaaaaaaade, » termina en beauté Rachel.

Brittany, qui regardait depuis le téléphone de Santana, l'applaudit enthousiasme.

« Ne l'encourage pas, » dit Santana quand elle réapparaissait à l'écran.

« Tu es celle qui avait dit que j'allais souffrir avec toi en écoutant Rachel, » lui rappela Brittany. « J'ai bien aimé. »

« Si elle pense que tu apprécie ses performances, elle ne te laissera plus jamais seule. »

« Je ne vais pas être impolie, Santana. »

« Brittany te hais, » dit Santana à Rachel hors de l'écran.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça Rachel ! »

« Brittany dit d'arrêter de la torturer, » elle continua.

« Mon tour ! » Dit Kurt en remplaçant Rachel sur la scène installée dans le dressing. « Assure toi que Brittany puisse me voir. »

« Elle préfère tremper ses yeux dans l'eau de Javel. » lui dit Santana.

Lorsque le visage de Santana revint à sa vue, elle avait un regard espiègle. Elle avait un large sourire, de toute évidence amusée par elle-même. Quand elle remarqua la moue de Brittany, elle s'arrêta de sourire. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis en colère contre toi, » lui dit Brittany, « mais tu es toujours canon. »

Une semaine avant NYC

« Es-tu nerveuse à propos du discoure ? » Demanda Santana.

Elles étaient toutes les deux au travail, mais elles laissaient leurs connexions ouvertes presque tout le temps maintenant. Les sourcils de Brittany se sillonnaient pendant qu'elle lisait une étude de marché.

« Un petit peu, » répondit Brittany en donnant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

« Tu ne devrais pas, Britt, » encouragea Santana. « Tu as de bonnes idées. Ils vont t'aimer. »

« J'espère tellement, » dit-elle distraitement.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un ne pas t'aimer. » Brittany remonta son regard, mais Santana était déjà replongée dans son travaille.

Elle sourit en connaissance de cause, qui entendait le fredonnement unique de 'Don't Stop Belivin.'

6 jours avant NYC.

« Un peu moins d'une semaine maintenant, » rappela Brittany à Santana quand elle était sur le chemin du retour après avoir quitté le travail.

« As-tu rajouté des heures aux journée ? » Demanda l'autre femme. « Parce que j'en ais l'impression. »

« Est-ce une année bissextile ? » Brittany fouilla dans son cerveau pour trouver la signification exacte de ce terme. « Est-ce qu'on ajoute pas des trucs aux années bissextiles ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est en février, » répondit Santana. « C'est déjà ajouté, Britt. »

« Oh merde, c'est Matt, » Brittany venait de tourner dans sa rue quand elle le voyait sortir des portes de son bâtiment.

« Qui est Matt ? »

« Juste ce mec effrayant qui vivait dans mon immeuble. Je pensais qu'il avait déménagé, mais il peut rendre visite à April, » Brittany regarda Santana. « Dit quelque chose de drôle, vite. »

« Quelque chose de drôle. »

« Ouais. Pour de vrai, comme ça il va penser que je suis trop occupée à rire de nôtre discussion. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire cela ? »

« Parce que c'est mentir, Santana, » lui dit Brittany. « Fais moi rire. »

« Tu me mets la pression, Britt. Je me sens contraint. Je ne peux pas te faire rire sous pression. Ok, ok, tu veux une blague ? J'ai beaucoup d'histoires sur Rachel qui pourrait te faire rire. La vie amoureuse de Kurt fait rire, aussi. Je t'ais déjà parlé de mon bref rêve avec un arbuste ? »

« Peut importe, » lui dit Brittany. « Matt est partie. J'ai géré ça avec un signe de main. »

« Oh. »

« T'es vraiment nul à ce jeu. »

« Peut être que nous en parlerons la prochaine fois que tu dois rire d'urgence, je serais mieux préparée. »

5 jours avant NYC.

« Tes yeux sont si bleus, » Santana observa ses deux yeux alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans leur lits respectifs, dans leurs villes respectives. Brittany avait décidé qu'elles devaient mettre leurs téléphones sur leurs oreillers vide, pour se sentit comme si elles étaient ensemble.

« Tu me fais pensé à Whoppers, » commenta Brittany. « Ma pub préféré de bonbon utilisant je suis sur que c'est Whoppers, maintenant, ma préféré. »

« Nous somme contrastées. »

« Est-ce un terme juridique ? » Demanda Brittany.

« Non, Britt, » Santana sourit. « Cela signifie simplement que nous sommes totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. »

Le visage de Brittany s'alluma, « nous sommes un double arc-en-ciel. »

4jours avant NYC

« D'accord, y a t-il quelque chose de particulier que tu aimerais voir ? »

« Je n'aurais probablement pas le temps, » répondu Brittany.

« Ouais, je sais, mais il y a juste une chose... »

« Je ne vois pas, » dit la blonde sans lever les yeux de son travail.

« Es-tu sûre ? Je suis prête à t'emmener dans tous les endroits touristiques que tu veux, » offrit Santana. « C'est contre mon jugement. Je fais une exception pour toi. »

« C'est gentil, San. » Dit Britt.

« Je t'emmènerais même en haut de l'empire state building, » rit Santana. « On pourra croiser Tom Hanks. »

Brittany cessa finalement de travailler et regarda la brunette. « Peut-il avoir le cœur géant ? »

Santana secoua la tête, « probablement pas. »

« Alors, non, » Brittany continua son travaille.

3 jours avant NYC.

Lorsque le téléphone de Brittany sonna à 18h22 ce soir là, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas prendre l'appel. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, mais elle savait aussi que c'était Santana. Santana avait tendance à éclipser tout le bon sens qu'elle avait.

« Hey ! » Elle dit après avoir répondu.

« Hey, » Santana regarda l'écran. « Es-tu encore au travail ? »

« Ouais, » Brittany agita sa main autour d'elle.

« Nous faisons des test et Holly jette des tomates sur nous. »

« Des mots dur, hein ? »

« Non, elle nous lance littéralement des tomates. » Brittany tenait un sac à ordure avec des éclaboussures rouge. « Elle pense que ça nous aide à prendre confiance et être rapide. Nous avons dû faire quelques courses d'ajustement et elle est partie faire une course à Whole foods. Le tomates bio fond plus mal. »

« Technique de motivation intéressante. »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Brittany de se pencher pour regarder l'écran de son téléphone, « Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis dans la limousine de Rachel, elle fait l'invitée surprise au grand concert de Sunshine Corocan à Madison Square Garden. »

« Pourquoi es-tu assise dans sa limousine ? »

« Oh, » Santana avait un peu l'air penaud. « Euh, eh bien j'ai essayé de m'assurer que je ferais rien lorsque tu rentrerais. J'ai du passer quelques appels téléphoniques. »

« San, tu n'avais pas à le faire, » Brittany tenait un diagramme face à elle, « je vais travailler. »

« Je sais, » Santana haussa les épaules. « Mais je veux être aussi disponible que je peux. »

« Aww, » dit Sugar en roulant dans le fauteuil jusqu'à Brittany. Elle tendit le cou jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit dans le cadre. « Tu es mignonne, Savannati. »

« Santana, » lui dit Brittany pour la trentième fois.

« Merci, je suppose, » Santana prit le compliment. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Sugar Motta. » Elle poussa Brittany. « Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ? »

« Bien sûr, je l'ai fais, » les yeux de Brittany s'élargiessaient en regardant Santana.

« Bien sûr, qu'elle l'a fait, » la sauvait Santana. « Sugar Motta. La collègue. »

« Lui as-tu parlé de moi ? » Demanda Blaine en se penchant de l'autre côté de l'écran. « Salut Santana. »

La New-Yorkaise lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu dois être Blaine. »

« Ouais, » l'homme était heureux.

« Blaine, l'ennuyeux nœud papillon, » Santana hocha la tête. « Brittany m'a parlé de toi. »

Brittany regarda autour d'elle pour trouver Atie regardant curieusement. Elle lui passa son téléphone, « Santana, Artie. Artie, Santana. »

Artie avançait son menton en reconnaissance.

« Tu dois être l'outil. »

Artie semblait vouloir se défendre, mais il n'en eut pas la chance.

« Trois jours, Brittany ! » Cria Kurt dans le micro quand il se rapprocha de Santana.

La blonde de Seattle rit. « Je le sais ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, » lui dit Kurt puis piqua le bras de Santana. « Celle-ci compte les secondes. »

« Ferme-la, Kurt, » Santana le frappa.

« Aww, » dit encore Sugar.

« Laquelle est Santana ? » Demanda Will en poussant Sugar de son chemin.

« Le femme. » Brittany pensait que c'était évident.

« Qui c'est ? » Blaine inclina très légèrement l'écran de Brittany pour qu'il puisse voir le nouvel arrivant de l'autre côté de l'écran.

« Oh c'est Kurt, » expliqua Brittany. « Kurt, Blain et Sugar et Will. »

« Salut. » Dit Kurt avec un signe de main. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Avec qui parlez-vous ? » Brittany entendu Rachell, et cette dernière apparu à côté de Santana. « Oh, salut Brittany. »

« Salut Rachel. » Brittany sourit.

« Elle ressemble à Rachel Berry, » Blaine la pointait du doigt.

« Euh... »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est Rachel Berry, » Sugar tapa sur l'écran. « Tu nous as pas dit que tu connaissais Rachel Berry. »

« L'actrice et la chanteuse ? » Will bougea pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« Oui, c'est moi, Rachel Berry, » elle jubila. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Brittany laissa échapper un soupire de frustration, « Rachel, c'est Sugar et Blaine et Will. » Elle sentit Artie rouler derrière maintenant qu'il y avait Rachel Berry. Elle montrait derrière. « Et Artie. »

« Est-ce Brittany ? » Le groupe entendit une voix sans visage.

« Beiste dit bonjour, » expliqua Santana et tourna le téléphone pour montrer la garde du corps qui faisait pleins de signes.

« Salut Sharron ! » Brittany lui faisait signe de main en retour.

« On ne peut pas attendre de te voir, » lui dit Beiste en faisant un pouce en l'air.

Lorsque le téléphone se retourna, ils entendirent un marmonnement qui ressemblait a 'les putains de garde du corps de Brittany'.

« Nous sommes tous très excités à propos de ta première visite à New-York. »

« Je t'ai adoré dans Glee, » cria Artie, en s'approchant de l'écran.

« Calme toi Artie, » siffla Brittany.

« Tu as déjà tourné avec mon frère une fois, » déclara Blaine avec enthousiasme. « Eh bien au fait tu étais l'actrice principale et lui la doublure de Dying Man #3, tu étais géniale. »

« Je suis sûre que c'était une grande expérience pour lui, » Rachel sourit avec son grand sourire d'hypocrite. « Vous devriez tous venir dîner chez moi quand vous serez en ville. »

« Putain de merde, Rach- » Entendu Brittany avant qu'elle ne coupe le Face time. Elle s'éloigna du groupe et pouvait entendre Rachel dire 'j'ai l'obligation de répondre à mes fans qui m'adore'.

Après un moment, il y avait juste la voix de Santana. « C'est trop de garder ça secret, hein ? »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai pas dis plus tôt, pour être honnête, » répondit Brittany.

« C'est bon, » lui assura Santana. « Ce n'est pas grave. Mais il semble qu'elle recevra tout le groupe ensemble , maintenant. »

« Hum, » répondit Brittany.

« Je sais. »

«ça me va tant qu'on a un peu de temps pour nous deux. »

« Je te promets Britt, » dit serieusement Santana. « Tu ne quittera pas New-York tant qu'on aura pas eu du temps ensemble. »

2 jours avant NYC

« Penses-tu que... peut-être... » Santana prit une profonde inspiration, » nous devrions fixer quelques règles de bases ? »

« Règle de base ? »

« Je veux juste que tu sois complètement à l'aise. »

« Santana, » Brittany se laissa retomber sur le lit, en prenant son ordinateur avec elle, » tu continue à penser cela. »

« Non. »

« D'accord, » Brittany céda. « De quelles genre de règles parlons nous ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais... »

« Des règles à propos du sexe ? »

Santana se lécha les lèvres. Il était si facile de la comprendre parfois. « Pas de règles de sexe en soit... »

« Alors des règles pour quoi ? » Brittany était curieuse de voir où cela allait aller. « As-tu un côté du lit ? »

« Gauche, » déclara rapidement Santana. « Sauf si tu aime le gauche. »

« Je veux juste être prêt de toi, je ne me soucis pas de quel côté. »

Santana se gratta le nez et attendait un moment. Elle était nerveuse et Brittany releva toutes les petits signes qui lui permettait de réellement connaître l'autre femme.

« Je veux t'emmener sortir. »

« Sortir ? »

« Sortir, » répéta Santana. « Comme un rendez-vous. »

« Nous avons eu un millions de rendez-vous au téléphone, » déclarai Brittany. « Et des rendez-vous devant un film et des rendez-vous café. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela compte comme des rendez-vous, quand nous sommes à trois fuseaux horaires l'une de l'autre. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Santana roula des yeux naturellement. « Je tiens à te sortir et faire toutes les choses qu'on est censé faire quand on rencontre quelqu'un et qu'on l'aime bien et qu'on veut passer chaque secondes avec elle. »

« Nous pouvons sortir. »

« Je sais, je sais mais je veux pas aller trop vite. Nous avons tellement d'avance. »

« Je te l'ai dit, tu continue à penser cela. »

« Je veux bien faire les choses. »

« Nous faisons bien les choses, » fit valoir Brittany. « Notre façon. C'est notre façon. J'aime notre façon. »

« J'aime aussi notre façon. » la vois de Santana s'éleva un tant soit peu. « Juste... permet moi de sortir avec toi... à un réel rendez-vous... avant que quoi ce soit ce passe. »

« Nous verrons, » Brittany envoya un clin d'œil à l'autre femme de l'autre côté de l'écran. »

1 jour avant NYC

« Donc, tu volera jusqu'a LaGuardia puis tu ira à l'hôtel. »

« Ouais, » répondit Brittany. Elle faisait ses bagages des dernières choses qu'elle avait besoin et Santana était couchée dans son lit à New-York. « Ensuite, je serais en réunion pratiquement toute la journée. »

« Ok, » Santana se déplaça plus haut sur son oreiller. Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher à l'aéroport ? »

« Le transport est déjà organisé, en plus l'ensemble du groupe sera avec moi. »

« Ouais, » se souvint Santana. « Et tu me le dira lorsque tu aura terminé. »

« Dès qu'il est humainement possible de le faire. » Brittany sourit. Elle jeta son sweat favori dans sa valise et se dirigea vers son ordinateur où était le visage de Santana.

« Je peux venir te chercher. »

« ça va aller. »

« Je t'enverrais Figgins. »

« J'ai ton numéro, ton adresse, le numéro de Kurt, son adresse, et le numéro de la police de New-York, Santana. » Brittany lui tendit son téléphone comme preuve. « Je pense que je peux y arriver toute seule. »

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appel moi, d'accord. »

« Je le ferais. »

« Tu promets ? »

Brittany secoua la tête face à la gentillesse de Santana trop protectrice. « Je promets ! »

« Bien. » Santana ne voulait pas raccrocher, même si elle baillait à tout bout de champs.

« Dors un peu, » lui dit Brittany. « Je te verrais demain. »

« Oh wow, » Santana s'étouffa un peu. « Dit le à nouveau. »

Brittany ne contrôlait même pas son vetige. « Je te verrais demain. »

*variété de courge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Suprise voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Santana avait attendu Kurt à leur lieu de rencontre habituel. Ce jour là elle était habillée confortablement en regardant le n'y avait nul part où elle devait aller. Cependant quelque chose regardeant l'agitation l'a calma. Aucune autre ville n'a l'agitation de New-York, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être ailleurs.

Kurt l'apperçu et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, « je pensais que tu prenais ta journée ? »

« C'est ce que je fais, » répondit-elle. Elle lui remit une tasse qu'elle venait d'acheter. « C'est pour moi aujourd'hui. »

« Merci, » il dit avant de lui jeter une fois de plus un coup d'œil. « Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as l'air horrible. S'agit-il d'un pantalon de survêtement ? »

« Une édition limité. »

« Ton haut est à l'envers, » il fit un mouvement de doigt tourbillonnant avec sa main.

Santana baissa les yeux, « oh oui, il est à l'envers. » Elle le remit à l'endroit en enlevant ses bras des manches et en le retournant.

« Doux Jésus. » Il dit en poussant un cri. « Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Oh, ne soit pas si prude, » dit-elle en remettant ses bras dans ses manches. « Je ne l'ai pas complètement enlevé. » Pendant qu'elle disait ça deux hommes la regardaient ébahis. « Mais vous auriez bien aimé, n'est-ce pas ? » cria-t-elle jusqu'a ce qu'ils s'éloignent rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Rien, » dit-elle. « J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Il est 9 heures du matin. Tu a travaillée toute la journée d'hier. Tu passe moins de huit heures chez toi par nuit. » L'informa inutilement Kurt. « Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça. »

« J'avais besoin d'un café. » Dit Santana. Elle pointa du doigt leur chemin habituel. « Je vais marcher avec toi. »

« Alors, » Kurt la suivi et essaya de poursuivre la conversation.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tu es nerveuse ? »

« Non. »

« Tu peux me le dire . »

« Je ne suis pas nerveuse. » Dit-elle en jouant avec le couvercle de son café.

« Tu l'es ! » ria Kurt.

« Je le suis, » Accoda-t-elle.

« Tu devrais être excitée. »

« Je suis excitée. » Le clama Santana. Elle rajouta, « je suis nerveusement excitée. »

« Tu as fais un décompte des jours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais, je sais. » Santana tourna sa tasse dans ses mains. « ça m'a frappé aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas, Kurt, » Santana haussa les épaules exagérément. « Une femme que je connais à peine va habiter mon appartement pendant trois jours. Peut-être qu'elle est folle. Peut-être qu'elle à prévu tout cela. Peut-etre que c'est la reine des voleuse et qu'elle me laissera seulement une note qui dit, 'Hey merci pour le don de rein, San, smiley, visage , coeur. Désolée de te coûter des millions de dollars et un organe mais j'en avais vraiment besoin. XOXO'. »

« Lui as tu dis à quel point tu buvais à la fac ? » Demanda Kurt. « Je doute qu'elle veuille prendre le risque avec ton rein. »

« Peut-être que je devrais lui donner cette information, » pensa Santana à haute voix.

Kurt leva les yeux. « Peut-être que tu as peur que la fille parfaite ne soit pas si parfaite. »

« La balle est dans son camps. »

« Ou alors, » Kurt se baissa pour attraper le regard de Santana. « Et je prends un risque en disant cela, peut-être, juste que peut-être tu as peur qu'elle soit parfaite. Alors que se passera t-il ? »

Santana hocha légèrement la tête. « C'est encore plus effrayant que l'histoire du vol d'organe. »

« ça va bien se passer, » lui dit Kurt avec conviction. « Je te connais et je sais que tu ne le ferais pas si tu étais pas sûre. »

« Je suis contente pour toi, que tu sois si confiant. »

« Tu es juste paniquée. Lorsque tu la verras, tu sauras que tout cela en valait la peine. »

« Ouais, » répondit Santana avant de prendre une grande gorgée de café.

« Alors, elle est en vol ? Volant vers notre merveilleuse métropole ? »

Santana regarda sa montre. « Elle n'arrive pas encore. Elle m'a envoyé un texto avant de passer la sécurité. Il y a environs une heure. »

« Il y a combien d'heure de vol ? »

« Six heures et demi, » soupira-t-elle. « Puis elle a une réunion avec son équipe pour finaliser leur rendez-vous avec Whoopsies. »

« Whoopsies ? » Demanda Kurt.

« C'est un mélange entre Sam Wow et wet wipe. »

« ça a l'air captivant. »

« Dix fois, la puissance de lavage de nettoyage de la Javel, » récita Santana. Elle en savait plus sur l'équipe de Brittany maintenant. « Avec peu de coût. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivaient tous les deux au bâtiment de Rachel, Kurt semblait surpris que Santana la suive toujours. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux préparatifs de l'arrivé de Brittany ? »

« ça semblait être une idée génial au début, » dit la femme. « Mais maintenant je pense que je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose pour occuper mon temps. J'ai acheté de nouveaux draps, alors je me demandais si c'était pas trop présomptueux. J'ai donc mit les anciens. Après cela j'ai passé 34 minutes à placer une bougie. Où met tu une bougie pour diree'j'ai un coup de cœur pour toi, même si techniquement on se rencontre pour la première fois'. »

« à distance raisonnable de toutes surfaces horizontales. »

Quand ils montaient tous les deux dans le grand escalier, Santana remarqua que Rachel était déjà en haut. « Je pensais que tu prenais ta journée ? »

« Je ne suis pas ici. Tu ne me vois pas. »

« Tu as dis que tu avais besoin d'au moins douze heures pour te débarrasser de ma théâtralité. »

« Notre précieuse Santana est nerveuse de rencontrer Brittany plus tard ce soir, » intervenu Kurt en rentrant dans le dressing de Rachel.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Rachel. « Elle est super. Si mignonne et pétillante. Beaucoup trop bonne pour toi, mais il semble qu'elle t'apprécie de toute façon. »

« Tu viens de décrire 99% de ta fan base. « Santana prit sa place sur le canapé. « Je ne compte pas les personnes qui continue de phoshopper ta tête sur le corps de Ray Romano ou de ce gars qui voulait que tu soit le principal ingrédient du potage Rachel Berry aux légume Medley. »

« Je pensais que c'était pour Cotage Pie ? » Commenta Kurt.

« Non, le gars de Cotage Pie était totalement mignon et pétillant. Rappelle-toi des lettre écrite à l'aide de grosse lettre découpées dans les magazine, orné des yeux de Rachel également trouvé dans les magazines. »

« Ahh, » la mémoire lui revint. « J'aime l'originalité de ce psychopathe. »

« Et c'est pourquoi je paye autant Beiste, « alors pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? »

« Car c'est totalement humain d'avoir cette émotion dans cette situation, Rachel, » lui dit Santana. « Oh, je vois le problème, tu as ci peu d'expérience dans ce genre de situation. »

« Tu es encore plus irritable que d'habitude, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

« Je n'aime pas ce pantalon de survêtement, » déclara Kurt avec encore plus de dégoût maintenant qu'il le voyait à la lumière artificielle.

« Laisse mon pantalon tranquille, Lady. » Santana se recula. « Je suis habillée de façon confortable.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on a plusieurs mois de frustration sexuelle refoulée, » lui dit intelligemment Rachel.

« On se demande pas comment tu le sais, » remarqua l'agent. « J'ai signé une commande il y a quelques jours et tu devrais dire au responsable de Deluxe Chachal d'utiliser des emballages plus discret. Le gamin qui me livrait pouvait à peine me regarder dans les yeux. »

« Ce n'était pas pour moi, » dit Rachel inexpressive.

« Il y avait ton nom dessus. »

« C'était pas plutôt Harmonie Hudson, » Rachel sourit en triomphe. Une seconde et demi plus tard, elle réalisa son erreurs. « Merde ! »

« Alors, Santana, » Kurt attira son attention. « Combien de temps il faudra à Brittany pour être ici ? »

« Quelque chose dans ta question, me fais hésiter à répondre. »

« Je sais juste qu'un certain rendez-vous mensuel que tu as depuis des années va coïncider, » mentionna Kurt tout en coiffant une perruque de Rachel.

« Oh, je déteste quand ça arrive, » se plaignit Rachel. « Je pensais que nous étions tous les trois synchronisés. »

« Il parle pas ça, » l'informa Santana. Elle se tourna vers Kurt, « j'ai annulé avec Quinn. »

Kurt tordit le cou pour tourner la tête, laissant tomber la perruque et le buste réaliste de Rachel. « Tu as fais quoi ? »

« Je l'ai annulé, » Santana haussa les épaules. « C'est le seul jour libre que j'ai, je veux le passer avec Britt. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais faire ? Avoir un déjeuné chez Vic et les présenter ? Hey mon ex-petite amie qui m'a brisé le cœur et s'est enfui avec un homme, je te présente mon potentiel amour qui vit à côté de Mars. »

« Sortir avec l'ancienne et la nouvelle, hein ? »

« Je veux que ça se passe bien. » Expliqua Santana. « Je suis pas sûre que si elle rencontre Quinn cela me permette d'atteindre mon objectif. »

« Qu'est-ce que Quinn à dit ? » Demanda Rachel.

« Elle a pleuré un millier de larmes et m'a supplié de ne pas faire ça, » déclara sérieusement Santana.

« Vraiment ? »

« Non, mais c'est mieux que ce qu'elle m'a dit, qui était, 'je peux prendre une leçon de Zumba supplémentaire, maintenant. »

« C'est devenue comme ça alors ? »

« Kurt, je sais qu'elle est une partie de notre petit groupe de marginaux universitaire, mais avouons le nous. Toute cette histoire à durée. Et s'est finit. »

« Eh bien, félicitation, » l'applaudis Kurt. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu le ferais un jour. »

Santana se leva et prit un air trop dramatique. « Regarde moi, je grandis. »

Rachel renifla hideusement, « ça et le fait que tu es totalement amoureuse de Brittany. »

« Ferme ta bouche, Berry. »

« Tu l'es. »

« Arrête ça. »

« Tu l'aime, tu veux te marier avec elle, et avoir un millions de bébés transcontinentales avec elle. »

Toutes ces choses auraient été plus facile à contredire si Santana n'était pas d'accord. Au lieu de cela elle piétinait le buste de Rachel Berry qui était au sol. « Oups désolée pour ça. » dit-elle.

Santana était toujours excitée quelques heures plus tard. Tant et si bien que, lorsque la notification de texto apparut, elle sursauta.

Brittany :

Je suis là !

« Elle est là, » dit Santana à Kurt et Rachel. « Je pense que je peux dire que ça devient réel. »

« Allons la chercher ! » Rachel sautait sur place

« Non, » lui dit Santana. « Elle à des trucs à faire pour le travail. »

« Ensuite nous pourrons ? »

« Non, il n'y a pas de 'nous', » Santana les regardaient tous les deux. « Il n'y a que moi. »

Rachel fit la moue, « mais je veux voir Brittany, aussi. »

« Et tu pourras... plus tard, » dit Santana, « et de loin. »

« Très bien, » gémit-elle. « J'ai déjà envoyé les invitations pour le dîner, je la verrais demain de toute façon. »

Santana devait serrer son poing pour ne pas lui lancer. « Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse, que lorsque ton égoïsme et ton narcissisme font surface pour inviter un groupe d'inconnus à dîner. »

« Les fans ne sont pas des étrangers, Santana. Ce sont des amis avec moins d'argent et sans talent. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre que tu fasse quelque chose qui me donnera une excuse pour t'emmener dans un hôpital psychiatrique, » dit l'agent.

« Salope. »

« Lunatique. »

« Pute. »

« Actrice de film X. » Santana savait sur quel bouton appuyer et elle le faisait.

« Aïe, » Kurt ramassa une paire de botte et les abrita derrière les mannequins juste au cas où.

Honnêtement, sont regard faisait aussi peur qu'un chiot dans une prairie. Elle pourrait la fixer toute la journée. Elle le pouvait aussi, mais son téléphone cassa la tension.

« Je suis ici, » déclara Brittany avec un petit rire.

« Je sais, j'ai reçus ton sms. » Santana rigola au rire de Brittany.

« Tu veux toujours que je reste avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Santana l'estomac noué.

« Pas de dernières questions ? »

« Tes deux reins fonctionnent ? » Damanda Santana pour être sûre.

« Euh, ouais. » Répondit Brittany. « Pourquoi ? »

« Peu importe. »

« Okkkk, » dit la blonde soupçonneuse. « Hey nous arrivons à l'hôtel, donc je t'appel plus tard. »

« Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir. » C'était une des déclarations les plus sincères que Santana ait prononcé.

C'était vrai. Oui. Mais, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça devait sortir. Elle passa les prochaines heures à faire la chose la plus relaxante qu'elle pouvait, couper les étiquettes des vêtement de Rachel.

Lorsque Kurt remarqua le chantier, il entra en hystérie. « J'y vais, » elle concéda facilement. Elle lui remit ses ciseaux. « Je me sens mieux maintenant. »

« Oh génial, » dit-il tout en ramassant les étiquettes. « Je vais être ici à recoudre toute la nuit, mais je suis content que tu te sente mieux. »

« Merci, Kurt, » dit-elle. « Je veux que tu le sache, tu sais. La plupart du temps, je ne te le dis pas. »

« Bonne chance, » offre-t-elle. « Non pas que tu en ais besoin. »

Rachel, ne voulant pas rester en reste, elle s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. « Amour. Amour est-ce qui t'attends là-bas. Il est juste là. Tout ce que tu as a faire et de la saisir et de ne pas le lâcher. Ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de toi. Car l'amour n'est pas seulement précieux pour notre bien aimé, mais il est aussi le plus beau des cadeaux que nous pouvons avoir. »

« Rachel c'est la réplique de The Cassandra July Story de 2007. » lui cria Santana. « J'ai lu ces lignes avec toi. »

« C'est poétique et ça s'adapte à la situation. Si tu veux, je peux te dire quelque chose d'original, tu dois me donner un jour ou deux. »

« Je te remercie de ta tentative de sincérité, » déclara Santana. « Aussi faux que cela était. »

« Je peux t'enlacer ? » Demanda Rachel en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Seulement si tu me le fait sans me toucher. »

Après une accolade maladroite sans contacte, Santana parcourra les douze rues pour retourner chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout regarder, avec nostalgie. Tant de fois elle avait prit cette ville pour acquis. Elle devait vraiment plus l'apprécier cet endroit qui était magique. D'autant plus aujourd'hui, parce que Brittany était là.

Brittany.

Elle l'avait rêvé tant de foi. Elle avait imaginé tout ce qui était possible d'imaginer pour amener Brittany ici. En fin de compte, elle n'a même pas eu un rôle à jouer la dedans ou ne lui as demandé ou ne lui envoyé un billet anonyme pour New York, tout fonctionna à merveille. Elle espérait juste que la visite allait bien se passer.

Son téléphone sonna une seconde après qu'elle soit rentré dans son appartement.

« Santana, je t'ai dis que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, » déclara Brittany. « J'aurais pu prendre un taxi. »

« Figgins te fera arriver plus vite, » répondit Santana. « Le plus vite sera le mieux. »

« Merci, » Brittany ria.

« Je suis sur le chemin. »

« Hey. » Dit-elle avant qu'elle ne raccroche. « Rachel n'est pas avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu, non, elle devrait l'être ? »

« Non, non, je vérifiais. »

L'attente entre l'appel téléphonique et l'arrivé de Brittany fut atroce. Elle se promenait. Elle remplaça de nouveau les vieux draps par les nouveaux. Elle bougea quatre fois la bougie avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de garder une bougie sur une surface plane, puis elle maudit Kurt. Après quelques minutes, elle alla à la fenêtre pour guetter l'arrivé de Figgins.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit la voiture tourner dans la rue.

« Reste cool. Reste cool, » se dit-elle. « Ne pas courir dans la rue pour sauter sur cette femme. »

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

Brittany

Je suis en bas.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand un doux toquement se fit entendre, Santana prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer. Elle vérifia dans le miroir, et se sécha les mains sur son pantalon avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Oh putain, elle portait toujours un pantalon de survêtement. Trop tard maintenant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut accueillit par la plus belle vu qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Brittany était dans un jeans et son sweat Université de Washington. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étroitement ligotés dans un chignon désordonné. Elle saisit sa valise dans une main et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière avec l'autre. Elle sourit de ce sourire mégawatts que Santana avait vu sur les photos.

« Putain de merde, tu es tellement magnifique. »

« Salut, » dit timidement la blonde.

« Salut, » Santana aurait juré que Brittany la balaya du regard.

« Je... » Brittany laissa tomber sa valise et fit les deux pas qui les séparaient.

Santana senti des mains sur ses hanches et sentit qu'on la tirait avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ça se passait au ralentit. Son sourire fut remplacé par sa langue pour mouiller ses lèvres. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée. Santana appréciait la vue aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle attrapa aveuglement le sweat de Brittany, pour la tirer plus proche d'elle. Lorsque les lèvres de Brittany étaient sur les siennes, toute cohérence avait disparu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous, je suis vraiment désolée du retard. Merci pour toute vos review sur le derniers chapitres. Je ne vous oublie pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Brittany n'était pas étrangère aux premiers baisers. Elle en avait eu quelques uns à l'école de danse, une paire sur des banquettes arrières de voiture, et elle ne ce souciait plus du nombre de ceux qu'elle avait eu dans les bars. La plupart d'entre eux étaient oubliables. Brittany avait aussi vu un million de soi disant épiques premiers baisers dans les film. Honnêtement elle a toujours pensé que les baisers de cinémas n'étaient pas représentatifs de la vrai vie. En fait, elle pensait qu'ils étaient dangereux et irresponsables. Il étaient répétés et mis en scène. Les vrais premiers baisers n'étaient jamais comme ça. Pas exemple la première fois que tu embrasse quelqu'un, tu ne sais jamais de quel côté il va tourner la tête. C'était probablement un bonne chose que Santana soit gauchère. Leurs tête étaient complètement dans le bon sens.

Les baisers de cinémas sont souvent trop baveux comme si les personnages essayaient de faire fusionner leurs lèvres avec leurs salives. Santana n'embrassait pas du tout comme ça. Ses lèvres étaient assez entre ouverte pour que Brittany se connecte comme un puzzle. Ce n'était pas trop humide, mais juste assez pour que leurs lèvres glissent les unes contre les autres, sans avoir de la bave partout après.

Brittany n'avait aucune idée de comment ses mains se sont retrouvées sur les hanches de Santana. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait prévu. Elle avait toute fois, prit la décision de traîner ses mains vers le haut en caressant les côtes de Santana et de les mettre sur son visage. Comme ça, elle pouvait maintenir le tête en lui effleurant la lèvre inférieur avec sa langue. Santana semblait aussi en profiter, parce qu'elle suça la langue de Brittany et elle commença à marcher. Brittany n'allait pas discuter. Elle irait n'importe où Santana voulait l'amener.

Il s'avérait que ce n'était pas loin. Le dos de Santana frappa assez fort contre le mur et Brittany put la tenir encore plus près. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait glissé sa jambe entre celles de Santana jusqu'à ce que cette dernière gémisse en tirant son sweet encore plus fort, le tirant un peu vers le haut.

Les mains de Santana ne quittèrent jamais sa peau. Elle n'oublierait jamais la sensation des ongles de Santana qui la grattèrent juste en dessous du nombril. Comment ses doigts ont plongé derrière le bouton de son jeans avant de revenir et de saisir la boucle de sa ceinture comme si c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Ou comment l'autre main de Santana traîna sous l'ourlet de son sweet, autour de sa hanche et plus bas vers ses fesses.

Elle se souviendrait toujours d'avoir sentit la courte respiration que Santana ne put retenir quand elle se mit tranquillement à sucer la lèvre inférieur de Brittany et à mordre celle du haut. Son esprit n'effacerait jamais le sentiment qu'elle a ressenti quand le cœur de Santana battit près du sien. Ou l'excitation, qu'elle eut, quand les hanches de Santana se déplaçèrent contre les siennes, subtilement. Fortement.

Elle s'en souviendrait pour le reste de sa vie. La respiration saccadée. Les faibles gémissements. Le 'Britt' marmonné. Le son de leurs bouches dans un rythme parfait. Le pop des lèvres de Santana. Le bruit sourd le leur corps contre le mur.

Ce n'était pas un faux baiser de cinéma. C'était réel. C'était le parfait premier baiser. C'était le moment de Brittany. Toutes ses autres expériences n'étaient plus que des pétards mouillés en comparaison. Le premier baisé de Brittany et Santana c'était comme des montagne russes, avec des loopings où on a la tête en bas et des chutes de 80 pieds de haut. Elle n'était même pas sûr que la physique l'autoriserait, mais la chimie bon sang oui qu'elle l'autoriserait.

Le problème c'était, que lorsque que l'on regarde trop de premiers baisers au cinéma, ils finissent tous par des déclarations simultanés, d'un amour sans fin. C'est ce que pensait Brittany. Alors, elle était vraiment confuse lorsque celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas comme ça.

Lorsque Santana se recula, Brittany la suivit. Elle voulait absolument continuer ce baiser, pour toujours. Santana avait lâché sa ceinture, et son autre main était passé de son cul à sa poitrine. La repoussant juste assez pour arrêter la progression de Brittany. Et elle ne bougea pas pendant une seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tout ce qu'elle vu était des lèvres boudeuses qui formaient les mots, « tu dois être Brittany. »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Santana rit, « c'était de l'accueille, Britt. »

« C'était ça ou passer outre. »

« Tu as fais le bon choix. »

« Ouais ? » Brittany sourit à l'approbation. « Je voulais faire ça depuis très longtemps. »

« Moi aussi. »

La blonde se pencha un peu et murmura « Alors faisons le de nouveau. »

Santana se lécha les lèvres et regarda Brittany avant de s'enlever brusquement d'elle. Elle secoua la tête pour arrêter d'y penser. « Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? » dit-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle se teint de nouveau droite, n'étant plus à cheval sur la cuisse de Brittany.

« Euh, » la blonde été prise par surprise. « Sûre ? »

Brittany regarda l'autre femme gigoter et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air secouée. Elle était probablement nerveuse. Brittany ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Santana lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Est-ce de la bonne ou de la mauvaise nervosité ? Elle pouvait tellement comprendre le ton de sa voix, mais elle ne pouvait pas la comprendre lorsque Santana ne parlait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à lire le langage corporel de Santana. Elle était vraiment mise de côté, cependant, avoir attaqué son visage n'avait pas du être la meilleure des présentations. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du lui serrer la main, ou la lui taper dans la main.

Santana récupéra un peu et bougea avant de présenter l'espace où elles s'étaient embrassées, « cuisine. »

La blonde se retourna pour regarder et acquissa. « Bien. »

« Làs-bas c'est le salon. » Elle pointa son pouce en arrière, « la salle de bain c'est cette porte. » Puis elle souligna une autre porte ouverte, « ma chambre. »

Brittany se déplaça pour voir dans la chambre de Santana. « Super. Le lit semble confortable. »

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, Santana sembla encore plus stréssée, car elle se précipita pour lui montrer une bougie sur la table de chevet, « nouvelle bougie. »

« C'est cool les bougies. » Dit Brittany.

« Tu penses qu'elle est bien ici ? »

« La bougie ? » Demanda la blonde en lui donnant un nouveau regard. « On dirait bien. »

« Un bon emplacement, » déclara définitivement Santana.

« Excellent endroit pour une bougie, »Brittany sourit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, « C'est génial, San. »

« J'aime cet appartement. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on ne peut pas aimer là dedans ? » Demanda Brittany en balayant encore du regard le corps de Santana.

Santana répondit en pointant la porte grande ouverte. Les affaires de Brittany étaient par terre dans le couloir, Santana attrapa la valise, et ferma la porte. Elle revînt lentement vers Brittany et lui tendit le sac. « Tes affaires, tu en auras sûrement besoin. Vêtements. Tu devrais en porter. »

Brittany baissa les yeux en sachant qu'elle avait tendance à les perdre dans les moments les plus opportuns. Non pas que ça n'avait pas été opportun, car ça avait été très chaud, mais elle avait toujours ses vêtements sur elle. En s'assurant qu'elle était bien couverte, elle prit sa valise. Elle posa le sac à coté du mur, où elles étaient juste avant. Le mur avait déjà une place spéciale dans son cœur et elle le récompensait d'une petite tape... merci d'être là.

« Aloooooors, tu veux quelques chose à boire ? » Demanda Santana en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Elle se pencha pour vérifier le contenu. « J'ai de l'eau, de la bière, V8, Dr Pepper, jus de pomme, Fresca, Gatorade, thé vert, » elle regarda par dessus la porte du réfrigérateur. « J'ai acheté tous ce que tu m'a dit que tu buvais. »

« Bière, » lui dit Brittany.

« Ok, » Santana saisit deux bières et les décapsula. Elle en donna une à Brittany avant de prendre une gorgée de la sienne. « Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

Santana la conduit vers le canapé où elle avait rarement le temps de s'asseoir. Elle se laissa tomber la première et regarda Brittany lentement s'abaisser à son tour. « Comment était ton vol ? »

« Super ! » La blonde avait un large sourire. Trop large. Elle le savait, parce que Santana l'a regarda avec suspicion.

« Alors... pas de turbulence ? »

« Un peu, » répondit Brittany, les yeux regardant autour. Elle prit une autre gorgée et regarda l'étiquette sur la bouteille.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Santana. « Pas trop chaud ? Trop froid ? Pas faim ? Ni soif ? »

Brittany lui montre la boisson dans sa main. « Je vais bien pour l'instant. »

« Oh ouais. »

Santana se gratta maladroitement la nuque. « Télé ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Ouais, » dit Santana quand elle tendit la main pour prendre la télécommande sur la table basse. « Tu as une préférence ? »

« Euh... non. »

« Sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Santana alluma la télévision et la fixa. Brittany vida sa bière.

« Une autre ? » La brunette pointa la bouteille vide du doigt.

Brittany lui remit, « s'il te plait. »

« Ok, » Santana alla dans la cuisine, prit une autre bière, puis revint. « Voilà, » dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle reprit une place à distance de sécurité de l'autre femme.

« Merci. »

« Comment était la réunion ? »

« Hein ? » L'esprit de Brittany était embrouillé car Santana avait aligné plus de deux mots.

« Ta réunion, comment c'est-elle passée ? »

« Oh, c'était très bien, » répondit Brittany. « Nous sommes prêt pour demain. »

« Tu vas être géniale. »

La blonde sourit avec gratitude, « merci. Je l'espère. »

« Aucun doute, tu pourra t'entraîner avec moi après si tu veux. »

« On pourrait, » dit Brittany. « J'ai apporté quelques tomates cerises au cas où »

« Cool. »

Brittany prit une gorgée de sa nouvelle bière et remarqua la tenue de Santana. « Bien, le pantalon de survêtement. »

Le commentaire suscita un gémissement. « Ouais je porte un putain de pantalon de jogging. J'ai oublié de me changer. Crois moi j'en ais entendu parlé toute la journée. Je m'étais habillée confortablement, bon sang. »

« être confortable te vas bien, » dit Brittany avec un clin d'oeil.

Le visage de Santana se chiffonna comme si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment réagir. Au lieu d'avoir une réaction, elle se déplaça, prit trois gorgée de suite, et commença à fredonner l'air que Brittany connaissait fidèlement.

Bon, maintenant la chanson de Journey, Brittany pouvait la déchiffrer. Elle se tourna sur le canapé pour lui faire face. « Bonne nervosité. »

« Quoi ? » La tête de Santana pivota dans la direction de Brittany.

« Tu es nerveuse, » la blonde la pointait avec sa bière. « Mais c'est de la bonne nervosité. »

« Oh Santana sourit. « Ouais, bien sûr ça l'est. »

« C'était trop n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Brittany en regardant la porte. « Aller à tes lèvres en premier. »

« Non. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Santana se mit dans la même position que Brittany sur le canapé. « Ne le soit pas. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, » dit la blonde d'un air penaud.

« Arrête, » Santana leva la main. « C'était... »

« Parfait. » Souffla Brittany.

« Ouais, » la brune accepta. « ça l'était. »

« Je suis bonne pour embrasser, » se venta Brittany.

Santana rit, « et si humble à se sujet. »

« Toi aussi. Nous devrions faire équipe à nouveau, bientôt. »

« Ouais, nous devrions. Je...veux...le faire...à nouveau, comme tu le suggère, » dit Santana. « Ce qui est une excellente suggestion, en passant. Une grande idée. Géniale. Mais, j'ai peur...que ça...conduisent à d'autre choses...très sexy et... »

« Et ? » Brittany ne voyait pas en quoi c'était une mauvaise choses.

« La règle. »

« La règle ? » Brittany la regarda avec confusion jusqu'à se qu'elle ce souvienne. « Oh, le rendez-vous. »

« Le rendez-vous, » confirma Santana.

Brittany fronça ses sourcils, « tu es sûre de cela ? Parce que je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui as besoin que tu lui achète des crevettes pour un rendez-vous. »

« Ouais, » répondit Santana en ayant l'air moins ferme.

« Je suis pour faire des choses sexy. Nous votons ? Je peux probablement monter une campagne publicitaire.. »

Santana déglutit, « pas de vote. Un rendez-vous. Choses sexy. Dans cet ordre. »

« Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien, » Brittany reprit sa bière et bu une gorgée, « c'est juste fou. »

« ça ne l'est pas, » fit valoir Santana. « écoute, Britt. Je ne veux pas que cela se transforme en orgie de trois jours, ou en folle émeute de sexe. » Ses yeux traîna sur l'autre femme. « Un pass de trois jours avec une femme nue. Je veux dire, je le veux, car tu es sacrément chaude. »

« Les montagnes russe des ciseaux, » déclara Brittany avec une regard rêveur.

« Hein ? »

« Oh, » les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent. « J'imaginais des merveilles. »

« ça à l'air génial, » déclara Santana en y pensant.

« Ok, » se déplaça vers elle.

« Non ! » Santana secoua la tête. « Non, je ne veux pas de cela et ensuite que l'on parte chacun de notre côté, sans avoir vraiment parlé. Je veux que nous apprenons à nous connaître...en personne. »

« Nous nous connaissons, » déclara Brittany en toute confiance dans ses mots.

« Cela signifie quelque chose pour moi, tu représente quelque chose pour moi. Ça ne m'arrive jamais. »

« Santana, je comprends cela. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. »

« D'accord, » dit la brunette. « Alors, rendez-vous. Ensuite, choses sexy. »

« Si je ne peux pas voter, je pense que oui, » Brittany fit la moue. « Mais pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas en faire un peu ? »

« Britt, » pleurnicha la brune.

« Je suis venu de très loin. »

Santana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à la petite moue adorable de Brittany. Merde. Cette moue n'allait pas être son amie, elle pouvait déjà le savoir.

« Ceci, » elle désigna le visage de la blonde, « n'est pas juste. »

« De quoi tu parle ? »Demanda Brittany en faisant l'innocente.

« De la moue et 'Je suis venu de Seattle', ces choses là. » la mis en garde la brunette.

« Mais, c'est vrai. »

« Ouais, mais- »

« Ouais, mais quoi ? » La coupa Brittany. « Tu ne peux pas argumenter cela. »

« Oh, je peux argumenter n'importe quoi. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Brittany en agrippant le dessous de la cuisse de Santana et la tira plus près. Elle la tira jusqu'à ce que la brune soit à cheval sur ses cuisses. Santana ne se débattait pas vraiment. La position rendait l'autre femme un peu plus grande, de sorte que Brittany posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé pour la regarder. « Salut. »

« Oh oui, » dit Santana. « ça a fonctionné la première fois, donc tu essaye de nouveau. Je t'ai cernée, Brittany Pierce. »

« Tu m'a totalement cernée, » déclara Brittany avec un clin d'œil. Elle tendit la main et mit les cheveux de Santana derrière son oreille. « Tu es si belle... même en pantalon de survêtement. »

Santana roula des yeux et rit. « Tu as ruiné le moment. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai, » dit Brittany avant de se pencher et d'embrasser sa fossette droite. « C'est encore un joli moment. »

« Humm, »soupira Santana en contentement. Elle joua avec les cordons de Brittany. « J'aime ce haut, c'est la première chose dans quoi je t'ai vu. »

« ça l'ai ? »

« Uh huh. »

« Oh oui, » se rappela Brittany. « J'ai regarder un millions de mes photos et puis je me suis dit 'fais en une,' et j'en ais pris une avant de me dégonfler. »

Santana sourit, « vraiment ? »

« ça et Lord Tubbintgon qui voulait vraiment être sur la photo. Il pense qu'il est l'esprit félin d'Elvis ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Peut-être parce que tu l'habille avec des combinaisons scintillantes.

« Il l'a acheté tout seul. »

« Comment ? » Santana ne l'a croyait pas vraiment.

« Ne me demande pas, le colis est arrivé à ma porte, » répondit Brittany. « Tubbs doit connaître le numéro de carte de crédit, de Sam. »

Santana se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réduire la distance avec la bouche de la blonde. « Pourrais-tu être plus mignonne ? »

« Cela me rend-t-il plus baisable ? »

Santana gémit et se déplaça loin de Brittany, sur le canapé. « Nous devons faire des choses qui ne sont pas sexy. »

« Cela va être difficile, » déclara la blonde. « T'es-tu vu ? Tu es sexy dans ce pantalon de survêtement. »

Elle étaient donc toutes les deux partie en quête de choses non sexy à faire. La première pensé de Santana était de manger cookies, elle espérait que Brittany en trouverait une vite

La prochaine chose qui n'était pas sexy : Rachel Berry.

« Nous n'avons pas aller à ce dîner, tu sais. »

« Non, je le veux, » répondit la blonde. « Tu passe beaucoup de temps là bas, je veux voir le dressing. »

« En fait, c'est interdit au public. »

« Oh... »

« Je me moque de toi, » Santana sourit. « Je te ferais voir le dressing. »

Brittany insista pour dire que la télévision ne serait pas sexy. Elle montra même à Santana la bonne façon de la regarder.. Qui était bien sûr d'avancer les programmes et de ne regarder que les publicités.

Brittany récita toutes les publicités comme un Yoda.

à la fin de la soirée, Britt était étirée de tout son long sur le sofa de Santana avec ses jambes sur l'autre femme. Santana c'était dit qu'elle n'avait même pas assez confiance en elle pour aller au lit avec Brittany. Donc, elles étaient restées là. Brittany ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle était apparemment à l'aise en regardant Santana inspecter la cicatrice de son opération du genou, passant ses doigts sur celle-ci. Aussi douloureux que cela était, elle était infiniment reconnaissante lorsque Santana plaça un rapide baisé sur la ligne sombre.

« Tout va mieux maintenant, » dit Brittany avec un sourire endormie

« Va dormir, Britt Britt. »

Elle s'endormit. Et quelque part entre l'éveil et le rêve, elle pensa qu'une chose était certaine. Combler une distance ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voila un nouveau chapitre encore merci a tous pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Mauvaise nouvelle : Santana se réveilla avec de la bave collante sur son menton. Bonne nouvelle : elle avait la fille la plus jolie du monde couchée sur elle. Mauvaise nouvelle : le canapé sur lequel elles dormaient lui avait tué le dos. Bonne nouvelle : elle avait la fille la plus jolie du monde couchée sur elle. Mauvaise nouvelle: elle ne pouvait plus sentir ses pieds car... Bonne nouvelle : elle avait la fille la plus jolie du monde couchée sur elle.

Elle pensa réveiller Brittany. Elle regarda l'heure, mais compris qu'elle pouvait dormir un peu plus. La veille avait était une jolie et longue journée pour elle. De plus, Brittany était si mignonne. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés partout. Ses mains étaient recroquevillées sous son menton comme si elle gardait quelque chose de précieux. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et son sweat remontait juste assez pour voir un bout de son ventre plat. Non, Brittany Pierce n'était pas seulement mignonne, elle était sérieusement adorable.

Santana avait passé toute la matinée à la regarder dormir. Ses pieds, cependant, n'étaient pas d'accord. Elle essaya de ne plus y penser, mais elle devait finalement bouger ses orteils pour que la circulation sanguine revienne. Dès qu'elle les agita, Brittany sentit le mouvement et commença à remuer.

Un œil bleu s'ouvrit. « Hey. »

« Hey. »

« Tu est rester ici avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Santana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait, le murmure endormie de Brittany, mais l'entendre de vive voix était largement mieux.

« Quoi ? » Elle demanda, en souriant aussi.

« Toi. »

« Moi ? » Brittany se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus. « Qu'ais-je fais ? »

« Tu es adorable. »

« Je dois probablement pas être belle à voir. » dit Brittany, en essayant de remettre ses cheveux correctement.

« Tu es belle. » dit Santana en souriant toujours comme une folle.

« Tu mens tellement mal. » la blonde secoua la tête puis étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Tes cheveux sont en pagaille, tu as encore les yeux endormis, il y a des traces d'oreiller sur ton visage, » lista Santana, « et tu es encore vraiment belle. »

Les joues de Brittany rougirent de dix nuances de rouge avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. « Tu me charme dès le matin ? »

« J'essaye. » Santana regarda ses ongles et les frotta sur son haut.

« ça marche. C'est beaucoup mieux que de me parler de turbulences. »

« Haha. As-tu faim ? » Demanda la brune, en bougeant en dessous de Brittany. « Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner. Je vais même te laisser ajouter du sucre. »

« Oh, si tu me fais le petit déjeuné, je vais te mettre tout le sucre que tu as. »

« Vraiment ? Car j'ai beaucoup de sucre. »

Lorsque Santana essaya d'aller à la cuisine, Brittany lui saisit la main et la tira. Le mouvement l'arrêta en plein élan et elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à la blonde. Les bras de Brittany s'avançaient vers Santana et sa tête se baissa. Santana se prépara pour un deuxième baisé incroyable et ferma les yeux.

Et puis Brittany la serra contre elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle enroula ses bras autour de la blonde. L'étreinte était bonne. L'étreinte était super. Plus elle resta dedans, plus elle fondait. Les mains de Brittany traînaient dans les cheveux bruns, puis s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules. Le nez de la blonde toucha l'oreille de l'autre femme, puis elle entendit, « je suis tellement heureuse d'être enfin avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, Britt. »

« La nuit dernière était géniale, » Brittany recula et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je pensais que je rêvais, mais je me suis réveillée et tu était là. Et je suis ici. Même si- »

« Même si nous ne faisons pas de choses sexy ? »

Brittany se moqua d'elle, « Santana, tout est sexy lorsque tu es là. »

Leur première matinée ensemble était incroyablement instructive. Elle apprit que Brittany chantait du Ke$ha sous la douche. La brosse à dent de Brittany était verte. Elle avait une petite paire de ballerines tatouée sur son épaule droite encerclée par les mots 'dance party !' Elle faisait sa valise comme un enfant de cinq ans, en jetant tout dedans. Mais, la meilleure, chose, sans aucune doute, c'était que Brittany aimait les contactes physiques. Même avec la règle du pas sexy, Brittany aimait la toucher. Elle touchait Santana à chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'elle. Elle frottait ses mains dans le bas du dos de Santana quand elle lui apporta une serviette. Elle posait son menton sur l'épaule de Santana lorsqu'elle faisait des crêpes. Elle jouait avec les cheveux de Santana lorsqu'elles discutaient. Elle traînait ses doigts sur le bras de Santana lorsqu'elle parla avec sa petite sœur au téléphone. Elle l'embrassa sur le front lorsqu'elle quitta l'appartement.

C'était une bonne chose qu'elles aient leur rendez-vous ce soir.

Après que Brittany soit partie, Santana se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Son appartement ne lui avait jamais semblé si vide depuis que la blonde était partie. C'était beaucoup trop calme sans le bruit de la conversation. C'était trop sombre sans le rire de Brittany. Quand elle entendit toquer à la porte, elle pensait que Brittany était revenue et elle se sentait déjà plus énergique. Seule Brittany pouvait avoir cet effet sur elle.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle était déçu.

« Hey, Mme Lopez, » Beiste se tenait là. « Je dois faire la vérification. »

« Très bien, » Santana soupira avant de s'écarter. « Mais tu sais que c'est ridicule? Personne ne va se cacher dans mon appartement et attendre que Rachel vienne. »

« Je prends la sécurité de Mme Berry au sérieux, » lui dit Beiste. « Adam, Nelson, allons-y. »

« Oh, super, » se plaint Santana. « Ces deux la. »

Lorsque les deux autres membres de l'équipe de vérification entrèrent, Santana souffla. « Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a volé des sous-vêtements. Reste loin de mes tiroirs, putain de taré. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Rachel apparue avec des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau odieusement grand. « Bonjour Santana. J'espère que tu as coopéré avec mes enquêteurs. »

« J'espère que tu as bu le cosmo de trop et que maintenant ton cerveau baigne dans la vodka et le cranberry, » dit Santana. « Oh et ce chapeau te fait ressembler à une putain d'idiote. »

« Le chapeau était son idée, » dit Kurt en se glissant derrière Rachel. « J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec ça, sauf si elle assistait à un mariage royal. »

« Elle ne pourrait pas sortir avec ce chapeau même si elle était Carmen Sandiego elle-même. »

« Ok, j'ai compris, » Rachel retira le chapeau dramatiquement, « vous détestez tous les deux mon chapeau. »

« Je déteste tes chaussures, aussi, » ajouta Santana. « Et ta tête. »

Rachel l'ignora et continua, « Je suis venue pour m'assurer que Brittany et toi veniez à ma soirée privée, ce soir. » Elle regarda curieusement dans l'appartement. « Où est-elle ? »

« Elle se prépare pour son discours, » répondit Santana. « Et oui, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour lui dire à quel point ça allait être nul, mais malheureusement elle est intriguée par la vie de célébrité. »

« Encore une autre raison qui me pousse à avoir ma propre télé-réalité. » commenta Rachel.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Kurt toucha le bras de Rachel et lui dit aussi doucement qu'il pouvait, « Aucune personne innocente ne doit être soumis à ce genre de dépravation. C'est mal et tu le sais au fond de toi. »

« Bravo pour lui rappeler que c'est mal. Mais c'est aussi parce qu'ils ont refusé quatre fois de diffuser ce que tu leurs avaient montré, » lui rappela Santana. « Alors qui va être présent à ton dîner ? »

« Les gens habituels, bien sûr, et les amis de Brittany, « Rachel tendit la main. « Kurt, le dossier. »

Kurt lui remit une enveloppe, qu'il ouvra et Rachel la fouilla. « J'ai anticipé, et j'ai vérifié les antécédents de ces personnes. »

« Tu es flippante, » dit Santana avec exaspération.

« Voyons, Brittany S. Pierce, il y a quelques trucs intéressants, en par- »

« Non, non, » Santana tendit sa main, ne voulant pas entendre. « Garde le pour toi. »

« Blaine Anderson, William Schuester, Arthur Abrams, Holly Holliday, et puis il y a Sugar Motta, ou on a rien pu trouver. »

« Hmmm, » dit l'agent avec un peu d'intérêt. « Je suis sûr que c'est bon, Rach- »

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ? »

« À propos de Sugar Motta ? » Elle chercha dans sa mémoire. « Non. »

« Eh bien, Beiste la suivra comme son ombre pendant toute la soirée. »

« Motta ne le soupçonnera même pas. » Dit sarcastiquement Santana.

Rachel la regarda, en jugeant sa sincérité. « Tu es sûre que tu ne sais rien ? »

Santana pointa du doigt la porte. « Dehors ! »

« Bien, » dit Rachel avec un petit reniflement. « Kurt ? »

« Je te suis, » lui dit Kurt en restant près de Santana. Il attendit que Rachel soit un peu plus loin pour demander à l'agent, « alors comment ça c'est passé ? »

Les coins de la bouche de Santana s'étirèrent automatiquement, « elle est géniale. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tout ce passerait bien. »

« C'était le cas. »

« Rien d'inintéressant c'est passé ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tu sais, » Kurt insistait, « intéressants ? »

« Non, de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Santana, le visage blême.

« Tu vois ? » Puis il fit des mouvement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre de la manière la plus maladroite, se qu'il voulait dire.

« Es-tu entrain de me demander si nous avons eu de doux baisers entres filles ? »

« Oui, » confirma Kurt.

« Pourquoi, ne m'a tu pas dit ça directement ? » Santana lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Non, mais je me suis un peu frottée à elle lorsque nous nous sommes embrassée. »

« Je pourrais avoir plus de détailles ? »

« Je suis un peu confuse sur les détails, » dit-elle. « J'ai ouvert la porte, et elle m'a embrassée, il y avait le mur, un baiser, on s'est cognée... et on s'est frottée, et... »

« ...D'accord, » déclara Kurt alors qu'il regarda Santana s'éloigner.

« Tout me revient, » lui dit Santana, toujours avec un regard lointain.

« Je vais te laisser y réfléchir seule. » dit l'homme alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement.

Quelques heure plus tard, après qu'elle soit presque morte d'ennuis parce que elle avait rarement des jours où elle n'avait rien à faire, Brittany traversa la porte.

Santana regarda le mouvement rapide de cheveux blonds traverser la pièce. Et avant quelle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Brittany la salua, la souleva et l'embrassa. La première pensée de Santana était 'putain, Britt est forte' sa deuxième pensé était 'putain, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable'. C'était toujours aussi bien, les lèvres de Brittany sur les siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la redescende et qu'elle soit de retour sur la terre ferme.

« Tu continue à le faire. » dit Santana après un moment pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Les attaques surprises ? » Demanda Brittany. « Je ne penses pas que je puisse m'en empêcher. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu arrête. »

« Alors je n'arrêterais pas. » Brittany lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? » Demanda Santana

« Parfaitement bien. »

« C'est génial, Britt, » dit la brune avec enthousiasme. Puis une pensée lui vint, « si cela c'est bien passé, ça signifie que tu n'as plus besoin de réunion ? »

« Le reste ce fera à Seattle, » l'informa Brittany. « Mais oui, on pourra faire des choses ensemble. »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle. » Santana laça ses doigts avec ceux de Brittany et elle les serra.

« La meilleure, » lui accorda la blonde. « Alors, es-tu sûre de vouloir aller chez Rachel. »

« Tout le monde est excité à propos de ça. »

« Ok, » dit Santana avec inquiétude. « Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

La plupart du temps, les dîners chez Rachel étaient nuls. Santana redoutait d'y aller, elle détestait y aller. Par contre à ce dîner elle aurait Brittany à son bras. Elle avait la chanson Big Pimpim dans la tête quand elles rentraient dans la grande pièce où la soirée allait se dérouler. Mais la musique s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'elle vu se putain de Finn Hudson flâner avec... un rendez-vous.

« Hey, » dit-elle à Brittany alors qu'elles s'approchaient de ses collègues de Seattle. « Peux-tu me donner une seconde ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Santana lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers Hudson.

Le gros lourdaud et stupide se tenait au milieu de la pièce, la cravate déjà de travers. « Santana. » À t-il dit en la voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Siffla t-elle, l'attrapant par le bras, le tirant. « Sais-tu que l'on a des invités ? Tu penses que ça va rester secret ? »

« Rachel a dit que c'était les amis d'amis. »

« Ils le sont, » lui dit l'agent, « raison de plus pour ne pas te donner en spectacle. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » déclara Finn. Santana douta vraiment de ça, ce gars était aussi intelligent qu'une pierre. « Mais, Suzi et moi... » Il fit un signe vers elle pendant qu'elle était entrain de parler avec l'outil, « nous avons une connexion. J'ai attendu des jours avant de l'emmener à un rendez-vous, on s'est croisé plusieurs fois. J'ai pris ça comme un signe. »

« Oh, un signe. Oh, eh bien si c'est le cas, alors d'accord, » Santana sourit. « Mais bon, pourquoi ne signe tu pas les papiers du divorce et du coup rendre ma vie plus tranquille. »

« Je me préoccupe de mon mariage, Santana, » lui répondit sérieusement l'andouille.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, qu'il était un putain de crétin, Rachel apparu. Et voilà qu'elle était accompagnée d'un homme étrange.

« C'est bon, » lui dit Rachel, puis elle gronda Finn. « J'ai aussi apporté un rendez-vous. Voici Brody. »

Brody tendit sa carte de visite, et Santana la lu à haute voix, « Brody Weston : problème de plomberie. Je suis là. »

« C'est un célèbre plombier, » déclara Rachel avec un sourire aveuglant. « Il refait la baignoire du troisième étage. Je l'ai trouvé dans la douche. »

« ça va être amusant. » Déclara Santana.

« Oh. » Quelque chose attira le regard de Rachel. « Est-ce Brittany ? »

Santana suivit son regard, « oui. »

Immédiatement Rachel partie.

« Rachel ! » L'appela Santana.

En même temps, Kurt était arrivé dans la pièce et avait aussi vu la blonde. « Brittany ! » Il cria au dessus du vacarme de la petite foule.

Les deux s'approchaient de la jeune fille sans défense, en l'étreignant avec force.

« Laisser la tranquille ! » Santana essaya de les séparer.

« Tu es exactement comme je le pensais et encore mieux ! » cria Kurt.

Rachel lui parla à son tour, « je ne peux pas croire que je te rencontre finalement ! »

« Santana est si heureuse de ta visite ! » Kurt la sera un peu plus.

Rachel rajouta, « il était temps, Santana était invivable. Elle est une vrai salope quand elle est stressée. »

Kurt se pencha en arrière et l'examina, « qu'elle belle robe tu portes. »

« Aimes-tu ma robe ? » Demanda Rachel en même temps.

Brittany sembla être en accord avec la situation. En fait, elle avait un grand sourire et les serrait tous les deux aussi, en répondant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et aussi irritant c'était pour Santana, elle ne pouvait pas retenir la vague de bonheur qui l'envahissait, car Brittany aimait les deux autres plus important personnes dans sa vie.

« Ok, il est temps de la laisser tranquille, » dit-elle finalement.

Kurt lâcha Brittany, Rachel poussant toujours les limites près du psychotique, la tenait jusqu'à ce que l'autre femme lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Brittany semblait très à l'aise, mais Santana ne connaissait pas ses pensées.

« Rachel ? » Elle montra la femme, « qui est-ce ? »

« Oh, » Rachel tapa des mains. « C'est ma nouvelle assistante, Kelly. »

« C'est Kitty, au faite, » dit la nouvelle assistante.

« Ce n'est pas mieux, » lui lança Santana. Elle se retourna vers Rachel, « je ne suis pas là pendant une journée et tu remplace Marley ? »

« Je ne pouvais jamais trouver Marley, » expliqua Rachel. « Elle pouvait être devant moi, et je ne la voyait toujours pas. Elle est invisible. »

« Je viens juste pour vous dire que Mme Jones est ici, » dit Kitty à Rachel, « comme vous l'aviez demandé. »

« Peut importe ce que tu compte faire, ne le fait pas ! » L'averti Santana.

« Nous allons juste avoir un charmant dîner, » dit innocemment Rachel.

Bientôt toute les présentations étaient terminées et ils étaient tous réunis à la table selon le plan que Rachel avait préétablie, enfin, presque.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rachel pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, « non, non, non, Kurt. Brittany est censée être assise à côté de moi. »

« Santana l'a fait échanger avec moi. » lui répondit Kurt.

Évidemment Santana entendit l'échange et se pencha vers Kurt, « il n'est pas question que je lui laisse mon rendez-vous toute la soirée. »

Brittany entendit aussi. « On considère cela comme un rendez-vous ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Absolument. » Lui répondit rapidement Santana.

« Ensuite nous pourrons commencer, » déclara Brittany, « quand ça sera finit. »

L'agent rit, « j'aimerais que ça soit aussi simple que cela. »

Elle regarda tous les invités. Cette soirée allait être très intéressantes.


End file.
